Deszcz jesienny
by Victorie552
Summary: Madara i Hashirama zostali przywódcami swoich klanów po śmierci swoich ojców. Muszą skonfrontować swoje idee z prawdziwym światem. Na szczęście mają braci, którzy czasem im pomagają, a czasem szkodzą. Chociaż obaj przywódcy znajdują się w tej samej sytuacji, nie porozumieliby się ze sobą, gdyby nie ten nieszczęsny deszcz...
1. Początek

_Rozdział I_

**Początek**

Dzień, jakich wiele w życiu członków klanu Uchiha. Nie wyróżniał się niczym specjalnym. Wstali, umyli się, zjedli śniadanie, wdziali na siebie zbroje, ruszyli mordować i zabijać. Byli silnym klanem, klanem urodzonych wojowników. Duże pokłady czakry, Sharingan, a także owocujący morderczy trening zapewniały im zasłużoną sławę na polu bitwy. Byli także liczni. Przeciętna rodzina Uchiha liczyła około ośmioro członków. Przyczyną braku przeludnienia była oczywiście wojna, która połowę dzieci posyłała do piachu.

Taki los omal nie stał się udziałem Madary. Sam później przyznawał, że to, co zrobił, było niesamowicie głupie. Szlachetne też, oczywiście, i zrozumiałe z poczuciem obowiązku, ale nadal głupie. Jego ojciec umarł. Mnóstwo jego krewnych umierało dzień po dniu i widział już gorsze zwłoki, choćby najstarszego brata, zwłoki, które nadal czasem śniły mu się po nocach. Jednak wtedy był młodszy i nie bardzo wiedział, co się stało. Teraz widok zmarłego ojca sprawił, że coś w nim pękło. Niczym demon rzucił się samotnie w sam środek obozu Senju (oczywiście nie informując rodziny) i gromkim głosem, nie zważając na niebezpieczeństwo, wyzwał mordercę ojca Butsumę Senju na pojedynek. Kilku ninja próbowało go zaatakować, ale rozprawił się z nimi jedną ręką. Pamiętał, jak wachlarz drgał mu w dłoni… nie, to on się trząsł, a ludzie dookoła uciekali, gdy obrócił ku nim twarz. Piekło miało się dopiero rozpętać, lecz wtedy pojawił się Butsuma Senju i przyjął wyzwanie. Nie powiedział nic, tylko bez słowa skinął na Madarę i podążył na pustkowia.

Pojedynek nie był długi, za to zacięty. Przywódca klanu nie mógł się równać ze zrozpaczonym Uchiha. Madara popełnił błąd, nie doceniając przeciwnika. Oczy przykrywała mu czerwona mgła, gdy zbliżał się, by zadać śmiertelny cios. Zapomniał, że Senju zawarł przymierze z klanem Uzumaki, klanem pieczęci. Jednym znakiem Senju poświęcając się zabił siebie i omal nie zabił Madary. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, to buty na zamszonych kamieniach, gdy upadał na ziemię.

Było to sześć tygodni temu. Doprawdy, żaden Uchiha nie powinien tak długo dochodzić do siebie. Jednak nie byli klanem znającym się na medycznym ninjutsu i nie potrafili zbytnio przyśpieszyć leczenia. Poza tym pieczęć Senju nie była zwykłą bombą, lecz zawierała w sobie truciznę, przy zapaleniu zamieniającą się w gaz, która w kilka dni rozprawiała się z szczęśliwie ocalałym z wybuchu. Cały klan, nawet złamany Izuna, uważał, że Madara nie może tego przeżyć.

Sześć tygodni. Za długo siedział w domu. Za długo klan nie miał przywódcy. Od śmierci Tajimy obroną i sprawami codziennymi zajmował się stryj Madary i Izuny. Czas, by Madara, prawy spadkobierca i najsilniejszy z klanu przyjął swoje obowiązki. Przekazanie władzy odbyło się zadziwiająco sprawnie i prawie bez problemów. Stryj braci nie mógł zatrzymać władzy, gdyż wtedy musiałby walczyć z Madarą o tytuł, a wiedział, że może tego nie przeżyć. Klan popierał Madarę, który stał się niezwykle popularny wśród młodych za brawurę i poświęcenie, starszyzna mówiła o prawie krwi, mając trochę nadziei na przyszłe kontrolowanie młodego zapaleńca, a wszyscy uważali, że właściwie wstał z martwych. Kto inny mógł być przywódcą? Stryj Madary przyjął porażkę z honorem i usunął się w cień bratanka.

To był zwykły patrol. W pojedynkę. Wybadanie terenu. Madara wspiął się na pagórek, z którego mógł zobaczyć rozległą dolinę i rzekę oddzielającą terytoria Uchiha od Senju. Odetchnął głęboko. Rozciągający się przed nim widok różnił się trochę od tego, który zwykle widywał. Popękane skały zaczęły porastać niewielkie trawy, woda wróciła do swojego koryta, a na niebie nie krążyły wrony. Przyroda powoli naprawiała to, co zepsuł człowiek.

Madara zmarszczył brwi.

- Izuna!- zawołał, nie odwracając się. Nie spojrzał, gdy brat prawie bezszelestnie zjawił się przy nim.

- Tak, bracie?- spytał, patrząc na przywódcę z ukosa.

Madara zwrócił zamyślony wzrok na błękitne niebo.

- Co powinienem zrobić z shinobi, który nie potrafi się ukrywać?- zapytał, zamykając oczy. Wiał lekki wiatr, zimniejszy niż pamiętał. – A na dodatek śledzi przywódcę? Nie powinieneś zostać w siedzibie klanu?

Izuna westchnął.

- Uznałem, że rozsądniej będzie, jeśli zamiast zostać w domu pójdę z tobą. Może i jesteś silny, ale odpowiadasz teraz za cały klan i nie możesz narażać się pochopnie na niebezpieczeństwo.- powiedział z ledwie wyczuwalną wymówką. Madara uśmiechnął się lekko.- Lepiej dla klanu, żebym cię ochraniał. Poza tym nie ukrywałem się, lecz czaiłem, bo chyba chciałeś być sam. Jestem twoimi plecami, to wszystko.- Izuna spojrzał ostro na brata, bo Madara otwarł oczy i parsknął śmiechem.- Jakiś problem?- spytał nadąsany.

- Ty jesteś problemem!- stwierdził rozbawiony Madara.- Chodzisz za mną jak na sznurku. To dobrze, na razie.- powiedział szybko, spostrzegłszy, że Izuna jest na dobrej drodze do obrażenia się.- Łatwiej cię pilnować. Mój przyboczny i następny w kolejce do objęcia przywództwa musi mi towarzyszyć, by się uczyć i stronić od niebezpieczeństwa.

- Zaiste, nikt jak ty tak nie stroni od niebezpieczeństwa.- mruknął zgryźliwie całkiem poza tym udobruchany Izuna, ignorując fakt, że Madara przekręcił każde jego słowo.

- Czy podczas sprawowania rządów przez stryja dochodziło do walk?- spytał Madara, otrząsając się z chwili rozbawienia i poważniejąc na powrót.

Po niebie przeleciały dwa ptaki, zapełniając powietrze skrzeczeniem. Wiatr zawiał mocniej, mącąc spokój na równinie.

- Tak.- potwierdził Izuna.- Zaatakował nas klan Akimichi, sądząc, że jesteśmy osłabieni po stracie przywódcy. Stryj odparł ich bez zbytnich strat.

- Kto?

- Kotatsuki, Amanemaru i Ite.

- To nie są zbytnie straty.- przygryzł wargę.- Coś jeszcze?

- Nic wartego uwagi.

- Izuna, sam ocenię, co jest warte uwagi, a co nie. Popatrz na to.- Uchiha zatoczył ręką krąg nad krajobrazem.- Dlaczego tu rośnie trawa? To najbardziej zapalne miejsce graniczne, a teren wygląda na nietknięty żadnym jutsu. Pod tamtym głazem rośnie krzak! Wytłumacz mi to.- nie była to prośba.

Trzy osoby. Mało.

Izuna spojrzał z troską na plecy brata. Ledwie przedwczoraj udało mu się wykonać Katon no Jutsu. Jego forma w porównaniu ze stanem przeszłym była mierna. Nieważne, jak bardzo klan Uchiha wierzył w cudowne uleczenie Madary, Izuna wiedział lepiej. Twarz jego brata była trupio blada, oczy zapadłe i jaśniejące gorączką, niekoniecznie z powodu choroby. Ruchy były wolniejsze niż wcześniej, cokolwiek Madara mógł wmawiać sobie czy innym. Izuna nie zamierzał się przekonywać, czy zrobi to różnicę w walce. Jego brat był chory, a nie leżał na łożu śmierci jedynie przez swój ośli upór.

- Klan Senju nie wykazywał nadmiernej aktywności.

- Czyli nie wydali nam otwartej bitwy, tego już się domyśliłem. Starcia graniczne?

- Bez ofiar, po obu stronach.

- Rozumiem. Domyślasz się przyczyny?

- Oni także stracili przywódcę.

- To dobry powód do zaprzestania agresji może przez tydzień, nie przez sześć. Lepszego momentu do zaatakowania nie mogli sobie wymarzyć. Dlaczego zwlekają?- Madara przygryzł wierzchołek kciuka, odruch z nieodległego dzieciństwa. Zamyślił się, odsuwając od siebie pewną natrętną myśl. Nie… Raczej nie…Chociaż, jak się zastanowić…Tak, to jak najbardziej możliwe, ba, to jedyny sensowny scenariusz!

Musieli to zrobić, prawda? Musieli.

- Hashirama jest nowym przywódcą.- westchnął bez zaskoczenia.

- Nii-san.

- Wie, że zostałem głową klanu?

Senju zazwyczaj nie brali zakładników, chyba, że na wyraźnie polecenie zleceniodawcy. Zakładnik w obozie to szpieg w obozie, jak mawiał ich ojciec. Tobirama nie zamierzał zmieniać tradycji, zwłaszcza dla tych zawszonych Uchiha, zwłaszcza po zdarzeniu w lecie. Zakładnik może uciec, trup nie. Ojciec już nigdy tak nie powie. Cholerni Uchiha.

Oparł nogę o ciało, by wyciągnął miecz z boku leżącego. Spotkanie przypadkowego dzieciaka Uchiha na patrolu nie mogło się skończyć inaczej. Pomagało, że chłopak był głupi. Jeden głupiec mniej, jeden Uchiha mniej, podwójna zasługa dla świata.

- Czyli teraz mnie zabijesz?- zapytał, a właściwie załkał bezczelnie Nawataki.

Brawo, geniuszu. Jakim cudem można bezczelnie łkać? Uchiha wszechstronnie wykształceni, oczywiście, czasem chyba tylko ku jego irytacji. Zasmarkany nos i oblana łzami twarz przeczyły zuchwałemu tonowi głosu. Odejdzie jako zasmarkaniec, a próbuje być bohaterem. Hm. Lepiej to zakończyć, bez ceregieli, niech ma choć tyle.

Tobirama stanowczo odrzucił wspomnienie swoich braci, najpierw zwłok młodszego, potem wzroku starszego. Jak Hashirama mógł twierdzić, że w każdym dzieciaku widzi ich brata? Porównanie jego braciszka do tego tutaj było obrazą. Itama nie był taki.

- Tak, zabiję cię.- potwierdził, by zagłuszyć narastający ból głowy, zemstę za powrót do przeszłości, i wyrzuty sumienia. Ale ninja nie cofają danego słowa. Teraz nie ma wyboru i wszystko stało się łatwiejsze.- Jakieś ostatnie słowa?

- Mam nadzieję, że umrzesz pieską śmiercią.- powiedział Nawataki, zdecydowany grać twardego do końca. Łzy już nie płynęły mu po twarzy, chyba powoli oswajał się ze swoim końcem i w jego oczach bez Sharingana pojawiła się złość.

Wszyscy Uchiha są tacy sami. Z wyglądu i charakteru. Ten tutaj nie był wyjątkiem.

Hashirama w każdym dziecku widział ich brata. Z Tobiramą było podobnie. W każdym Uchiha widział mordercę ojca. Ale Madara Uchiha już dawno był w ziemi, więc nie mógł odpłacić śmiercią za śmierć. Jemu, Tobiramie, nie pozostało nic innego, jak zniszczyć cały klan Uchiha, by we własnym sercu wyrównać rachunek krwi, spełnić obowiązek wobec ojca i w końcu przestać widzieć ten uśmiech wyższości Madary, który odbijał się na każdej twarzy wroga.

- By umrzeć pieską śmiercią, trzeba nim być, psie.

Ha, gdyby Madara nie był martwy, wystarczyłoby zabić tylko jego. Przeklęty Madara. Nawet po śmierci. Nawet. Po. Śmierci.

Złapał miecz oburącz i zawiesił nad sercem ninja.

Chłopak niespodziewanie się uśmiechnął.

- Jak Madara zostanie przywódcą, zobaczymy, kto będzie dla kogo psem.- powiedział z wyższością.

Miecz zatrzymał się centymetr nad skórą.

- O czym ty bredzisz?- warknął Tobirama.

- Wie.- potwierdził Izuna.

Czyli Madara wcale nie był martwy. Był jedynie chory. To oznacza, że ojciec zginął na próżno. Musi zawiadomić brata.

Zabije go! Zabije tego cholernego Uchihę! Gdy padnie trupem z jego rąk, ojciec będzie pomszczony. A co do tego tutaj…

- Ej!- zawołał słabo leżący Nawataki za odchodzącym Senju.

- Czego?- spytał Tobirama, zatrzymując się i nie odwracając głowy.

- Miałeś mnie zabić! Jestem na twojej łasce! Nie będę mieć długu u cholernego Senju!- z chłopaka wylewała się nienawiść.

Tobirama zamknął oczy. Głupi! Był taki głupi!

- A ja nie będę słuchał cholernego Uchiha.- powiedział tylko i rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

- Wie.- westchnął ponownie Madara.- Wiadomo, co to znaczy.

- Co?- wyrwało się Izunie. Po chwili całkiem niespodziewanie zmroziło go spojrzenie brata.

Zobaczywszy zdziwioną minę Izuny Madara zamrugał i opamiętał się. Machnął ręką na cały bezsens tego świata i wrócił do spraw bieżących.

- Nieważne. Nic ważnego.- rozejrzał się po raz ostatni po opuszczonym polu bitwy i odwrócił do niego plecami.- Wracajmy.- powiedział spokojnie.- Nic tu po nas, nasz patrol już się skończył. Poza tym widzę, że bardziej jestem potrzebny w domu. Opiszesz mi całą obecną sytuację polityczną, tylko bez omijania denerwujących szczegółów ze względu na moje zdrowie, bo podpalę cię Katonem.

- Tak jest, przywódco.- odpowiedział Izuna, robiąc specyficzną minę, ni to zranionej dumy, ni to rozbawienia, ni to zawsze obecnej na jego obliczu troski.

Razem zeskoczyli z niskiej skałki, zeszli z pagórka i zagłębili się w las. Biegnąc, Izuna ciągle nie potrafił pozbyć się uczucia niepokoju, które Madara zawsze w nim wywoływał, a które teraz z jakiegoś powodu się podwoiło. Nie odrywał oczu od pleców brata, bowiem miał irracjonalne wrażenie, że ten w każdej chwili może zniknąć.

Madara był daleko od myśli o zniknięciu. Myślał o Uchiha, którzy powierzyli mu swój los i za których przyjął odpowiedzialność. Kotatsuki, Amanemaru i Ite. Trzech. Mało. Będzie więcej. Więcej krwi na jego rękach.

Czy jest na to gotowy?


	2. Dzień wolny

_Rozdział II_

Dzień wolny

Najczęściej klany nie miały stałego miejsca zamieszkania, bowiem rodziny posiadające kekkei genkai zwykle były małe i wypędzały się nawzajem ze swoich terenów, pracując dla poszczególnych władców małych państewek feudalnych z wiecznie płynnymi granicami. Była to nauka dla shinobi, by nigdy nie przywiązywać się do żadnego miejsca, bo trzeba będzie z niego odejść i nie przywiązywać się do ludzi, ponieważ zginą prędzej czy później w którejś z potyczek. Takie życie tworzyło ludzi twardych, nawet okrutnych w swej obojętności dla cierpienia, ludzi, dla których wojna, śmierć i bezwzględność były chlebem powszednim, a gdyby ich zabrakło, nie wiedzieliby, co ze sobą zrobić, nie dlatego, że byli szczególnie źli, ale ponieważ nie znali innego życia.

Inaczej było z Senju. Był to bardzo silny klan, najsilniejszy, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał i równać się z nimi mogli najwyżej Uchiha, posiadacze Sharingana, z którymi sąsiadowali od wielu lat.

Mieszkali w jednym miejscu tak długo, ponieważ nie musieli się przenosić. Nie miał ich kto wypędzić, więc zostali, a swój teren z czasem zaczęli nazywać domem. Potem obok nich osiedlili się Uchiha i tak już zostało. Sytuacja ta, choć pozornie bez sensu, okazała się trwała. Najwięksi wrogowie zamieszkali obok siebie.

Hashirama był synem przywódcy wioski. Kochał swój dom i kochał członków rodziny, którzy nie umierali tak często jak to bywało w innych klanach. Było to powszechne u Senju, mimo to nawet wśród swoich uważany był za człowieka miękkiego. Utalentowanego, owszem, ale z łagodnym sercem, którym niewiele osiągnie. Nawet geniusz nie pomoże, mówili, jeśli oszczędza się przeciwników na polu bitwy(raz można, ale ciągle?). Zginie szybko ten, który nie pozbywa się wrogów, zginie ten, kto jest słaby.

Tymczasem Hashirama nie był słaby. Był podobny do rośliny; ziarno rzucone w ziemię nie kaleczy jej, a wyrasta rozbujane wiele metrów wzwyż. Drzewo się nie śpieszy. Ma czas i energię, ma siłę, by przebić ziemię i wydostać się na słońce. Ma wolę życia, która popycha je do działania.

Tobirama cicho otworzył drzwi pokoju spotkań rady. Obecnie znajdował się tam tylko Hashirama, siedzący na drugim końcu długiego stołu. Przeglądał spory stos papierów, na oko potwornie ważnych dokumentów.

Nie podniósł głowy, gdy jego brat przeszedł przez pokój, może nawet nie zauważyłby, że macha mu ręką przed nosem, ale na następny stos celulozy nie da się nie zareagować.

- Kolejne papiery?- jęknął rozdzierająco, jakby nie mogła go spotkać większa krzywda.

- Jak widać.- Tobirama wzruszył ramionami i poprawił dopiero co postawiony stosik.- Tym razem z klanu Sarutobi i Hyuga. To ważne, odpowiedz jak najszybciej, a przez jak najszybciej rozumiem dzisiaj. Tak będzie najlepiej.

- Czasem mam wrażenie, że przez przesyłanie do mnie tych papierów chcą mnie posłać w zaświaty.- odparł melancholijnie Hashirama.- Może mają nadzieję, że pewnego dnia zostanę zgnieciony przez górę gratulacji.

- Gdyby chcieli to zrobić, przygniotłaby cię góra kondolencji.- oznajmił bez najmniejszego wzruszenia Tobirama, widząc, że brat kładzie głowę na stole.- A to nie są gratulacje, tylko regulacje granic naszego sojuszu. Fala gratulacji już się skończyła, przygotuj się na nową.

Hashirama tylko jęknął, nie podnosząc głowy. Trwał tak sekundę lub dwie, po czym poderwał się gwałtownie, zaskakując zmierzającego jak najdalej od papierów Tobiramę.

- Jakie regulacje?- zapytał żywo.- Przesyłali mi je dwa tygodnie temu!

- Widocznie nastąpiła zmiana sytuacji.- odparł jego brat, nie rozumiejąc podniecenia przywódcy.- To się często zdarza. Pewnie chcą poszerzenia swoich wpływów, skoro już wiedzą, ze nie umiesz się targować.

- Może i masz rację.- rzucił Hashirama wyraźnie na odczepnego, przerzucając nowe papiery, przeczesując je wzrokiem i robiąc okropny bałagan w dokumentacji. – Zmiana sytuacji…- wymruczał. Tobirama już widział siebie siedzącego po nocy i próbującego to uporządkować.

- Niisan, uspokój się, na litość! Albo to, albo ty sprzątasz!- powiedział tonem groźby.

Jego rodzeństwo trochę otrzeźwiało, bo groźba zaiste była poważna. Przestał na moment, po czym znacznie spokojniej przełożył papiery, odkładając je po tym na miejsce. Było widać, że nawet ich nie czyta, najwyraźniej kiełkował w nim jakiś pomysł.

- Może i masz rację.- powiedział zamyślonym tonem.- Jeśli chcą się targować, to poślę ciebie.- poinformował brata od niechcenia, poprawiając stosik.- Poradzisz sobie z nimi?

- Oczywiście, ze tak.- prychnął Tobirama, patrząc na Hashiramę podejrzliwie.

- Możesz powiedzieć starszym, że jutro nie będzie żadnych posiedzeń? Muszę zrobić te papiery, a jeśli w międzyczasie przyjdą nowe, to na litość, niech mi ich nie pokazują, póki nie skończę starych, oczywiście nie mówię o zwykłych dziennych raportach. W jeden dzień powinienem się wyrobić.

- Powiem.- powiedział tonem rezygnacji Tobirama.- Nawet teraz. Pracuj sobie spokojnie dalej.

- Ale…

- Nie, nigdzie nie idziesz. Już chciałbyś uciekać. Przeczytaj uważnie te regulacje.- zgromił brata wzrokiem, na co ten usiadł i ponownie położył głowę na stół. Tobirama przewracając oczami wyszedł i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi.

- Kumo, Tenko i Haru wysłali propozycje sojuszu, Toshi chce się wycofać, Nara chcą zmiany granic na linii Nara- Mura, Yamanaka pokłócił się z klanem Inuzuka i istnieje możliwość, że będą chcieli prosić nas o pomoc, osobiście jestem przeciwko, a Akimichi wydała się za Aburame, dzięki czemu zawiązali korzystny układ dotyczący upraw i dostali cztery dodatkowe wioski. To w skrócie wszystko…

- Same słabe klany…- westchnął Madara- Propozycje sojuszu odrzuć, Toshi nam niepotrzebny, ale dam mu do zrozumienia, że bez nas zginą, tracenie sojuszników nigdy nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Nara niech podeślą papiery z nową granicą, zastanowię się nad tym, Mura jest najsłabszy z nich wszystkich i na wymarciu. O co się pokłócili?

- Och, odkryli ich szpiega na swoich terenach.

- Hn, też powód do kłótni, jakby Yamanaka nie byli specami od szpiegowania…

- Izunuka szpiegował głowę klanu w gorących źródłach.

- Żałosne. Żadnej pomocy. Może nawet wyśmieję ją na następnym spotkaniu.

- Odradzam, niisan. Jest bardzo wybuchowa. A właśnie, doszły mnie słuchy, że starsi chcą cię wydać za Namikaze.

- Obrzydliwe. Po prostu obrzydliwe.

- Bracie, może byś się chociaż zastanowił… Namikaze to silny klan…

- Sam się za nią wydaj, jak ci tak zależy. Nie będę brać udziału w tej hodowli.

- Madara…

- A mocniejsze klany? Co z nimi?

- Długo zamierzasz tak wisieć?- spytał zamiast odpowiedzieć Izuna.

Było jesienne popołudnie. Można powiedzieć, że mieli wolne, ponieważ Madara, szokując cały klan, a najbardziej brata, bezlitośnie rozegnał starszych na patrole. Wszystkie sprawy wewnątrz klanowe Madara załatwił w tempie zaiste zawrotnym, dzięki czemu otrzymał zbawienne pół godziny na trening. W tej chwili podciągał się jedną ręką na wiszącym cztery metry nad ziemią drążku treningowym za domem swoim i Izuny, przyjąwszy wreszcie do wiadomości, że jeszcze nie potrafi zrobić tego małym palcem. Dokładnie pod nim rozłożył się z papierami na trawie Izuna jako dodatkowa zachęta do niespadnięcia(Madara wyraził się inaczej, ale o to chodziło), który jednocześnie uzupełniał luki powstałe w wiedzy brata przez trzymiesięczną chorobę na temat innych klanów.

Izuna nawet na niego nie patrzył. Raz, trudno cały czas patrzeć w górę, dwa, był na brata obrażony, że ten jak zwykle go nie słucha i robi, co mu się żywnie podoba. Pominął milczeniem rozpędzenie starszych, bo, nie ma co ukrywać, było mu to na rękę, ale Madara zignorował rady brata i zamiast odpocząć poszedł ćwiczyć. Ręce opadają. Tydzień temu leżał w łóżku, nie powinien robić wszystkiego według własnego widzimisię! Żeby tylko nie wpadło mu do głowy iść na patrol.

- Izuna, zachowujesz się jak zgryźliwa stara panna.- odpowiedział z lekkim wysiłkiem Madara.- Nie wiszę, tylko się podciągam, a będę to robił tak długo, jak mi się podoba.

Szybciej dał by się pokrajać, niż przyznać to publicznie, ale martwił się swoją kondycją. Ćwiczył od dziesięciu minut, a od minuty tylko wisiał na drążku, korzystając z tego, że mamroczący pod nosem obrażony brat na niego nie patrzy. Na policzki wystąpiły mu niezdrowe rumieńce, co nadało mu jeszcze bardziej chorowity wygląd. Siłą woli powstrzymywał się od dyszenia, ale czuł, że długo nie wytrzyma. Może to jednak nie był dobry pomysł? Ale w takim razie co? Miał odpocząć?

Mięśnie w ręce wrzeszczały mu, że tak.

- Jeśli ja jestem zgryźliwą, to ty jesteś głuchą i upartą.- odgryzł się Izuna.- Aż mam nadzieję, że zlecisz z tego drążka, bo wtedy będę mieć rację.

Madara zmienił rękę i zaczął się podciągać z zawziętą miną.

- Co z silniejszymi klanami?- spytał, powracając do tematu rozmowy.

- Jak zwykle, niewiele mam do powiedzenia. Hyuga i Sarutobi nadal są w sojuszu, trudno ich szpiegować, nie mamy od nich wiadomości… Nie, czekaj! - przypomniał sobie nagle Izuna. Zaczął przetrząsać swoje papiery. Po chwili wyciągnął z triumfalną miną to, czego szukał. – Regulacja granicy.- oświadczył.- Wiem, że ich nie cierpisz, ale weź to sobie do serca. Chcą dyskutować o przebiegu granicy przez… słuchasz?... całą krainę Ognia.

Czekał na odpowiedź, a tymczasem Madara podciągał się na drążku.

- Dlaczego chcą zmiany?- spytał w końcu po długim milczeniu.- O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, dwa tygodnie temu dostałeś te regulacje, takie same jak za życia ojca.- Chwila ciszy.- Jest napisane, z jakiego powodu?

- Nie.- zaprzeczył Izuna.- Ale jeśli mogę coś powiedzieć…- zawiesił głos znacząco.

- Mam ochotę na ciebie spaść.- brat nie docenił jego zdolności do budowania napięcia- Mów, co musisz i nie ubarwiaj.- obecne zirytowanie w głosie zamaskowało nagłą zatratę oddechu chwilę wcześniej. Chyba naprawdę będzie musiał zejść z tego drążka. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi. Ale przecież nie przez trening… Nie, upomniał sam siebie, to przez trening, nie wymyślaj. Siebie nie oszukuj.

- Myślę, że to z twojego powodu.- młodszy z rodzeństwa pogodził się z kompletną niewrażliwością brata na jego zabiegi artystyczne.- Niedawno wszyscy myśleli, że umierasz czy umarłeś, w każdym razie stryj otrzymał od niektórych gratulacje z okazji przejęcia przywództwa. A tu nagle odradzasz się jak feniks z popiołów i przejmujesz rządy. Myślę, że chcą wykorzystać twoją niedojrzałość i wziąć jak najwięcej dla siebie.

- Jakie to typowe.- mruknął Madara.- Zadziwia mnie łatwość, z jaką wszyscy spisali mnie na straty. Chociaż… nie, skłamałem. Absolutnie przewidujące. I nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem tej „niedojrzałości".

- Niisan…- westchnął Izuna i zdziwił się lekko, gdy brat wylądował ciężko na trawie obok niego.

Madara otrzepał się teatralnie i bez słowa wyciągnął rękę. Brat podał mu papiery.

Izuna czekał niecierpliwie, aż skończy czytać. Czyżby Madara wreszcie nabrał rozumu i zajął się na poważnie sprawami klanu? Może tak, może nie, z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo, ale przynajmniej zszedł z tego drążka.

Młodszy z braci Uchiha oprócz skłonności do wyolbrzymiania problemów miał także talent do ich szybkiego rozwiązywania. Jeśli dodać do tego wrodzone wywyższanie się i ośli upór, miał przed sobą świetlana przyszłość. Krótko mówiąc, był świetnym materiałem na polityka. Każdy jednak ma jakąś słabość, a jego pietą achillesową był Madara. Ten nigdy go nie słuchał, zawsze działał na przekór, obojętnie co Izuna robił czy mówił, nawet jeśli go podpuszczał. W starciu z nim młodszy Uchiha zawsze ponosił klęskę.

Chciałby go kiedyś dogonić.

- Z mojego powodu?- mruknął Madara.- Prawda czy nie, rzeczywiście nie jestem najlepszy w negocjacjach. Oczywiście na zmianę granic się zgadzamy. Poślę ciebie na rozmowy.

- spojrzał krótko na brata.

- Tak jest.- odparł Izuna głosem profesjonalisty(spodziewał się tego)- Uregulujemy przy okazji tę sprawę z Mura.

- Do kogo Sarutobi i Hyuga wysłali te regulacje?- zapytał przywódca lekko zmienionym głosem, wpatrując się w ostatnią stronę dokumentu.

Odkaszlnął pod zaniepokojonym wzrokiem brata.

- Do wszystkich klanów w obrębie krainy Ognia.- w oczach Izuny błysnęła podejrzliwość.- Czemu pytasz?

- Nie możemy wziąć udziału w regulacjach granic Ognia, gdy interesuje się nimi może z pięć klanów.- wyjaśnił krótko Madara, którego zirytowała nagle podejrzliwość brata.- To narażanie się na pośmiewisko, a reputacja jest ważna, nawet dla nas.

- Nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć.- powiedział Izuna sucho. Uśmiechnął się z nagła.- Skoro reputacja jest dla ciebie taka ważna, musisz się odpowiednio prezentować.

- Wybacz, bracie, ale nie, nie wezmę twojej kredki do oczu.- zakpił Madara, momentalnie podnosząc Izunie ciśnienie(nie miał żadnej kredki).

- Chodzi mi o to, żebyś teraz odpoczął, a jutro nie wyglądał jak zombie.- wyjaśnił młodszy brat głosem suchym jak szkielety na pustyni.- Przy okazji może skończą się te plotki o twoim zmartwychwstaniu, wiem, że ich nie lubisz.

- Ty ciągle swoje.- westchnął ciężko Madara, ale widać było, że się zastanawia. Izuna zmrużył oczy w milczeniu.

- No dobrze.- stwierdził w końcu Madara.- Plan jest taki: dzisiaj ćwiczę i zajmuję się polityką, a jutro odpoczywam. Od rana do nocy. Co ty na to?- spytał brata.

- Cóż…- może w idealnym świecie Izuna zagoniłby przywódcę do łóżka, ale chłopak był realistą, więc był jednocześnie zaskoczony i zadowolony, że udało mu się osiągnąć aż tyle.- Może być. Tylko się teraz nie przemęczaj.

- Czym mam się przemęczać? Raportami szpiegów?- Madara przewrócił oczami, wiedząc, że całkiem udobruchał brata.

- Oj, nissan… Przynajmniej nie wracaj już na ten drążek.

Madarze na sama myśl o drążku ścierpły wszystkie mięśnie w rękach.

- Chciałbym…- westchnął ponownie.- Ale nie mogę.- powiedział, jakby stwierdzając oczywisty fakt.- Jak już mówiłem, trzeba wysłuchać szpiegów.- obejrzał się na drążek.- Chociaż… Można się przecież spóźnić.

- Nie po to narażają życie, żebyś rozstawiał ich w poczekalni!- Izunie wrócił zwykły humor.- Idziemy teraz, nawet nie myśl o ćwiczeniach!- zaczął energicznie zbierać papiery.

- Jak idziemy, to idziemy.- Madara wzruszył ramionami. Bez dalszych słów pomógł bratu pozbierać dokumenty i w zgodzie weszli do domu, każdy dźwigając potężną stertę makulatury.

Madara, niosąc nadspodziewanie ciężki stos, prawie nie słyszał marudzącego obok Izuny. Myślał o czym innym. Jednak gdy wszedł szpieg przydzielony do Aburame, wrócił do swoich obowiązków i krzyczenia na wszystko, co się rusza, a co jego zdaniem nie powinno, słuchaniem raportów, wypełnianiem dokumentów i wszystkim, czym powinien.

Musi pracować, skoro jutro ma odpoczywać…

Pogoda bladym świtem nie zawsze przepowiada pogodę na resztę dnia, zwłaszcza na jesień w krainie Ognia, jednak teraz nie można było mieć wątpliwości: nadchodziła burza. W powietrzu unosiła się mgła, którą szybko rozwiewał silny wiatr przynoszący czarne chmury od wschodu. Pytanie nie brzmiało, czy burza będzie, ale o której. Sądząc po wyglądzie chmur, mogło to być największe załamanie pogody tej jesieni.

Hashirama napomniał się surowo, żeby przestać oglądać się za siebie. Sprawdzał trzy razy, czy jest sam, każde następne będzie traciło na efektywności. Sprawdzi ponownie za kwadrans. Przecież brat nie ma prawa go śledzić, bo nie wie, że przywódca wyszedł. A nawet gdyby, to co? To tylko sprawdzanie granic, czyż nie?

Madarę denerwowała mgła rozciągnięta nad całym lasem. Miał irracjonalne wrażenie, że za każdym drzewem czai się jego brat. Ale dlaczego miał się tak denerwować? Spacer nad ranem jest dobry dla zdrowia, czy Izuna ciągle nie wbija mu do głowy, żeby o siebie dbał po przebytej chorobie? Spacer to oznaka powrotu do formy. A skoro na samą myśl o ćwiczeniach na ręce robiło mu się niedobrze, to czas na nogi. Wróci na drążek później. Wieczorem. A jeśli chodzi o cel spaceru, to przecież podczas takiej wędrówki nogi same niosą, prawda?

Madara spojrzał w górę z urazą, jakby ona była wszystkiemu winna. Po niebie przetoczył się grom.


	3. Spotkanie

_Rozdział III_

Spotkanie

- No dobrze.- mruknął przywódca Uchiha, patrząc na zarastające zielskiem pole bitwy.- I co teraz?

Rośliny rosły tak samo jak wcześniej, głazy już dawno przestały się kruszyć, nawet rzeka wróciła do koryta. Nie biegały tu żadne zwierzęta, po niebie nie latały ptaki. Cisza i martwy spokój. Madara oczywiście znał to uczucie. Nachodziło go po bitwie. Ale tutaj… tutaj nic się nie działo. Pusto.

„Bądź szczery,", odezwało się sumienie Madary głosem Izuny „miałeś nadzieję na spotkanie z Hashiramą. Nawet do głowy ci nie przyszło, że może go tu nie być." Mruknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego. „Tak to jest, gdy przez tygodnie ci nadskakują (nawet jeśli pamiętasz tylko jedną czwartą tego czasu), potem wydaje się, że każda twoja zachcianka musi być spełniona. To takie niedojrzałe."

Zwiesił głowę. Wewnętrzny głos miał rację, oczywiście, był nim, choćby niewiadomo jak przypominał gderanie jego brata. Przecież samego siebie nie oszuka. Chciał spotkać się z Hashiramą i z niewiadomych powodów pomyślał, że tutaj go spotka. No, może nie z niewiadomych.

Kiedyś spotykali się tutaj regularnie. Na miejscu rozłupanego głazu znajdowało się stare potężne drzewo, dąb, o ile pamiętał, pod którym siadali, by porozmawiać o przyszłym pokoju. Na zarastającej chwastami wielkiej dziurze w ziemi było kiedyś pole treningowe, na którym walczyli. Teraz też walczyli, ale to było co innego – walczyli o życie. Wcześniej walczyli o marzenia.

„To takie babskie', powiedział głos wewnętrzny zrezygnowanym tonem.

- Posiadanie marzeń nie jest babskie.- mruknął Madara do siebie, choć bez zbytniego przekonania.- Trzeba wyznaczyć sobie cel, żeby osiągnąć coś w życiu.

O to chodziło, uświadomił sobie nagle. Nie o bzdurne marzenia, ale o cel.

Nie miał pojęcia, co chce dalej robić. Musi dbać o klan, oczywiście, o Izunę, o tym nie trzeba mówić, ale poza tym co? Nie wiedział.

Był pusty w środku.

- Cholera jasna!- wrzasnął nagle i z całej siły kopnął połówkę głazu, obok którego stał, wkładając w to kopnięcie całą masę czakry. Rozległo się dość głośne „trzszszssss" i głaz rozpadł się w luźny pył, który zaraz opadł na ziemię.

Madara syknął w bezsilnej złości, patrząc na powstały piasek. Nie pomyślał – zniszczenie tego bezużytecznego głazu kosztowało go prawie całą czakrę, jaką z trudem udało mu się odzyskać po chorobie. Gdyby teraz pojawiłby się Hashirama, ba, jakiś zdolniejszy ninja, byłby w bardzo marnym położeniu. W tej chwili nie bardzo go to obchodziło, bardziej zaskoczył go własny, nagły wybuch masy uczuć w piersi. A ten kamulec wcale na to nie pomógł.

- Jestem cholerną, słabą, głupią babą.- warknął do siebie Madara, ale to też nic nie dało. Stał bez ruchu dobrą chwilę, za to klnąc na potęgę, dopóki ból w nodze nie przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Wtedy zamilkł. Wybuch uczuć zniknął równie nagle jak się pojawił.

Odetchnął głęboko kilka razy.

Czyli przyszedł tutaj, żeby Hashirama powiedział mu, co ma robić. Skoro poznał swoje własne motywy, nie może na to pozwolić. Ma swoją dumę i nikt, zwłaszcza Senju nie będzie nim manipulował. Musi stąd odejść i to jak najszybciej.

Zrobił krok do przodu i wtedy noga ponownie przypomniała mu o swoim istnieniu. Syknął, uświadamiając sobie, że nie może pokazać się Izunie w takim stanie(sądził, że wygląda dość marnie), zwłaszcza po nagłym zniknięciu(spodziewał się, że brat szaleje w wiosce z niepokoju, pałając przy okazji żądzą mordu), bo chociaż takie obrażenie było niczym w porównaniu z jego niektórymi dawnymi ranami, w obecnym stanie i po chorobie bez wątpienia okazałoby się przyczyną szlabanu nałożonego przez cały klan przez następne pół roku. Na to rzecz jasna nie mógł pozwolić, okazywanie słabości nigdy nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Musiał gdzieś odpocząć.

Wysilił pamięć. O ile dobrze pamiętał, jakieś dwa kilometry na północ znajdowała się jaskinia(nie był tak głupi, by zostać na widoku). Mógł w niej doprowadzić się do porządku i wrócić do domu, jakby nic wielkiego się nie stało. Izuna będzie wściekły, ale szybko się uspokoi. A to nieszczęsne wydarzenie utonie w mrokach niepamięci.

Obrócił się i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył na północ, starając się ignorować ból w nodze, ból głowy i nagłe uczucie zimna w kościach. Następnym razem zabije Hashiramę. Zabije go.

Zawiał zimny wiatr, poruszając gałęzie drzew i porywając liście, które zawirowały w powietrzu.

Hashirama miał pecha. Nie tak wielkiego, bo przynajmniej Tobirama go nie śledził, ale gdy przybył nad rzekę, zastał idealną pustkę, której jak żyje się nie spodziewał. Był na granicy sam. Madara nie przyszedł. Hashiramie zajęło dobrą chwilę, podczas coraz bardziej otępiałego rozglądania się, by uświadomić sobie, że Madara nie miał najmniejszego powodu, by się tu pojawić, dzisiaj, o tej porze.

No dobrze, były te regulacje. To niezły powód, by obejrzeć linię graniczną, zwłaszcza tą rozdzielającą największych wrogów. Właśnie taką wymówkę zamierzał sprezentować bratu. Problemem było to, że pięć minut temu Hashirama postawiłby wszystkie pieniądze świata na to, że zastanie tu Madarę. A jego nie było. Miał ochotę po prostu siąść i zwinąć się w kłębek.

Tak zrobił. I wtedy nabrzmiałe chmury nie wytrzymały naporu wody i zaczęło lać jak z cebra.

Wytrwał w pozycji embrionalnej przez dobrą minutę, moknąc wytrwale. Deszcz go nie oszczędzał, nie zostawiając na nim suchej nitki. Chmury całkowicie zasłoniły niebo, w środku dnia było ciemno jak w nocy. Mniej więcej taka sama atmosfera panowała teraz w głowie Hashiramy.

„Nie przyszedł. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego miał się pojawić, ale nie przyszedł. To chyba podchodzi pod szaleństwo? A ponoć już wyzdrowiał. Martwię się o niego. Ta pieczęć miała zabić każdego, tak mówił ojciec…"

Hashiramę opanowało nagłe poczucie winy. Wstał stanowczo, ale nie gwałtownie.

- Wygląda na to, że naprawdę obejrzę tą granicę…- westchnął, godząc się z losem. Rozejrzał się naokoło, ale jedynym, co mógł podziwiać, był nieustanny wodospad deszczu.- Albo i nie…- mruknął.

Zastanowił się na spokojnie. Mógł albo tu zostać i próbować cos zobaczyć, moknąc dalej, albo wrócić do domu i także zmoknąć niemiłosiernie.

Kichnął. Nie, do domu nie wróci, przynajmniej na razie, ponieważ czeka tam mocno i słusznie wściekły brat. Jeśli wróci przeziębiony i bez sprawdzenia granicy… Musi tu zostać i nie zmoknąć mocniej.

Zaraz, dwa kilometry na północ była jaskinia, prawda? Przeczeka w niej największy deszcz. Tak, to dobry pomysł.

Hashirama ruszył w stronę jaskini, a po niebie przeleciała błyskawica.

Hashirama nie pamiętał zbyt dobrze położenia jaskini, trochę więc trwało, zanim ją znalazł. Gdy w końcu odkrył ciasne, dobrze ukryte wejście, kichał już co chwila. Zawsze szybko się przeziębiał na deszczu.

Wszedł do wyżłobionego tunelu, prowadzącego do właściwej groty. Tam od razu poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. W grocie paliło się światło. Ktoś rozpalił ognisko. Patrol?

Hashirama pożałował, że nie może tak jak brat wyczuwać obcej czakry. Musi zaryzykować i zajrzeć. I nie kichać.

Zniknęło kapanie wody, odgłos kroków, wszystko. Bezszelestnie zbliżał się do wylotu tunelu. Jeden krok, drugi, trzeci.

W końcu ogień z ogniska rozświetlił siedzącą obok postać…

- Wreszcie!- powiedział zirytowany Madara.- Długo zamierzałeś się tak skradać?

Młody przywódca Uchiha siedział po turecku na ziemi przy ognisku roboty własnej, umiejscowionym na środku okrągłej, niewielkiej groty. Zgrzytem w tym obrazku był fakt braku paliwa dla ognia, który unosił się jakieś parę centymetrów nad skałą. Pomijając tą trochę upiorną obserwację, sam Madara zadziwiał, poza swoją obecnością, swoją postawą, ponieważ zdjął zbroję i położył obok, siadając swobodnie i podpierając się od tyłu rękami. Już samo to nadawało obrazowi znamiona nierealności. Wszystko razem wzięte spowodowało, że Hashirama, zupełnie nieprzygotowany na takie przeżycia, trochę zgłupiał.

- Madara?- Senju patrzył na Uchiha jak na widmo.

- Twoje kichanie słyszałem już od dawna. Głos bardzo się tu niesie, wiesz?- poinformował go swobodnie czarnowłosy młodzieniec.

- Madara?

- Zamierzałem tu posiedzieć może z pięć minut, ale wtedy rozpętała się burza i wygląda na to, że jesteśmy uziemieni na dłużej.- wyjaśnił pokrótce Uchiha. Przechylił głowę w bok.- Chyba, że chcesz chodzić po deszczu, w takim razie nic cię tu nie trzyma.- oznajmił wyniośle, widząc absolutny brak reakcji.

- Madara!?

- Możesz przestać to powtarzać?- odpowiedział zirytowany już Uchiha. Hashirama trochę się opamiętał.

- Rzeczywiście, wybacz… Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś.- wytłumaczył się Senju.- Co ty tu robisz?- zadał konkretne pytanie.

- A ty?- spytał Madara. Po chwili dość sugestywnej ciszy przewrócił oczami.- Ja wyszedłem na patrol. Dla zdrowia, konkretnie rzecz biorąc. I żeby na chwilę pozbyć się brata.- powiedział Uchiha, jednocześnie uświadamiając sobie, że to ostatnie to szczera prawda. Coś za dużo ma tych objawień jak na jeden dzień.

- Ja oglądałem granicę.- powiedział Hashirama. Westchnął.- A właściwie próbowałem. Szczerze mówiąc, mnie też ostatnio brat trochę działa na nerwy.- uśmiechnął się słabo.- Jak masz takiego brata, to jakbyś miał jednocześnie matkę, żonę, niańkę, sekretarza i ministra spraw zagranicznych.- powiedział z uśmiechem.

- Łączę się z tobą w bólu.- zgodził się Madara, który lekko drgnął na twarzy.- Mógłbyś z łaski swojej wyjść z tego cienia?- spytał zirytowanym głosem.- Nie widzę twojej twarzy. Nie czaj się przy wyjściu, bo… O żesz ty!- przerwał w połowie, prawie się wywracając, bo odruchowo uniósł robiące dotąd za podpory ręce, jakby chcąc się cofnąć na siedząco.

- Co?- spytał nerwowo Hashirama, oglądając się za siebie. Nie zobaczył za wiele, poza cieniem, w którym się przed chwilą znajdował, a na pewno nic, co tak wyprowadziłoby Uchihę z równowagi. Po prostu, zrobił krok do przodu i… Aaaaa…

- Wiesz… To się stało tak jakby w międzyczasie. Tak myślałem, że byś się zdziwił, gdybyś nie był martwy. – Senju uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, odsuwając kosmyk brązowych i długich aż do połowy pleców włosów.- No i mam. Nie chciałem ich aż tak zapuścić, ale rosną, jak szalone.- dodał wyjaśniająco. Stał chwilę, czując się trochę niezręcznie, bo Madara najpierw patrzył się na niego, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć albo zwymiotować, a teraz pochylił się, oparł brodę na ręce i taksował go sceptycznym wzrokiem.

- Wyglądasz jak baba.- zawyrokował w końcu Uchiha po długiej ciszy. - Ale lepiej niż wcześniej, co jest dziwne, bo nawet wyglądając jak idiota powinieneś wyglądać lepiej niż baba, ale tak nie jest, więc mogę uznać, że twój wygląd uległ minimalnej poprawie. Moje gratulacje.- zakończył tonem, który sugerował, że zrobił Senju łaskę.

- Słuchajcie, słuchajcie, wyrocznia przemówiła.- obwieścił Hashirama ścianom groty, uśmiechając się. Dokładnie czegoś takiego spodziewał się po dawnym przyjacielu.

- Ciesz się, ciesz, masz z czego.- powiedział Madara z kamienną twarzą. Po chwili odsunął się trochę od ognia.- No dobrze, nie stój jak pajac i siadaj przy ognisku. Rozumiem, że zostajesz.

- Dobrze rozumujesz.- stwierdził Senju i opadł na ziemię z westchnieniem ulgi.- Wiesz, wezmę z ciebie przykład.- uznał i zdjął ciężki napierśnik, kładąc go obok, wzorem Madary. Ten nic nie odrzekł. Zapadło milczenie, podczas którego Madara patrzył w płomienie, a Hashirama rozglądał się ciekawie po jaskini.

- To opowiadaj.- zaczął wreszcie brązowowłosy.- Co tam u ciebie słychać, co tam w klanie, jakim cudem żyjesz i takie tam.

Madara spojrzał na niego z ukosa. Nagle ogarnęły go wątpliwości, czy rozmowa z dawnym przyjacielem była dobrym pomysłem. Nie, oczywiście, że nie była.


	4. Wybuch

_Rozdział IV_

Wybuch

Madara, gdy przyszedł do jaskini pół godziny temu, przysięgał przed każdym bóstwem, jakie przyszło mu do głowy, że przy najbliższej okazji zabije Hashiramę i wyśle za nim jak najwięcej jego krewnych, z tym jego durnym bratem na czele. Postanowił chwilę odpocząć i przeczekać deszcz, kiedy nagle usłyszał kichnięcie odbijające się echem po korytarzach w głębi groty, zbyt małych, by szedł nimi człowiek, lecz doskonale przenoszącymi dźwięk. Zerwał się wtedy na równe nogi i dosłownie przykleił do ściany tuż przy wejściu. Kichnięcie się powtórzyło, a Madara upewnił się co do swoich podejrzeń: to Senju.

I wtedy do niego dotarło, że gdyby miał teraz walczyć z Hashiramą, to by przegrał.

Prawda zwaliła się na niego jak lawina. Nieważne, że Izuna ciągle mu to powtarzał, nieważne, że sam to przeczuwał i odpychał od siebie, dopiero teraz naprawdę to zrozumiał.

Był słaby.

Przegrałby i to sromotnie. W dodatku Hashirama, jak to on, pewnie by go oszczędził i zostawił przy życiu, chociaż dobrze by wiedział, jak bardzo Madara by go za to znienawidził. Nie mógł walczyć.

Dlatego siadł z powrotem przy ognisku, notabene pochłaniającym mnóstwo chakry, całej, jaką udało mu się odzyskać (zawsze szybko się regenerował, ten przypadek nie był wyjątkiem), ale będącym pokazem umiejętności i pozornej siły. Za nic by z niego nie zrezygnował. Potem pozostało mu tylko czekać i możliwie się uspokoić, by przyjąć dawnego przyjaciela z właściwą mieszanką dumy, lodowatej grzeczności i wzgardy.

Teraz przyznał przed samym sobą, że choć cała reszta poszła dobrze (chyba był aż za uprzejmy, jak na niego), to z lodowatego tonu nic nie wyszło. Jakoś nie potrafił się zmusić. Nie było dla niego zaskoczeniem, że Hashirama od razu przejrzał jego grę. Znali się długo przed odkryciem ich wspólnych wypadów, nieraz udawał oziębłego drania, a Senju nic sobie z tego nie robił. To niepokojące i niewskazane, żeby lider wrogiego klanu tak dobrze znał przeciwnika. No właśnie, główny problem. Co mu powiedzieć? Głupotą byłoby opowiadać o sprawach klanu, zresztą on wie, że Madara nic mu ważnego nie powie.

Poza tym, dopiero co uświadomił sobie, że chciałby od Senju rady. Nie będzie przyjmował żadnych rad od Hashiramy, nikt nie będzie mu rozkazywał!

Pod wpływem tych myśli jakby płomień wybuchł w piersi Madary, a zawtórował mu ogień w oczach, które przez moment błysnęły gniewem. Ale powstrzymał go. Złość nic nie pomoże. Potrzeba spokoju, by rozpoznać próby manipulacji i się im przeciwstawić.

„Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę tak myślał o Hashiramie."- przemknęło mu nagle przez głowę i wtedy poczuł żal i smutek do świata, do przeszłości i do siebie.

Hashirama patrzył na niego wyczekująco, z lekkim uśmiechem zamarłym na ustach. Madara przecież dobrze wiedział, że jedyną osobą, która nie będzie starać się nim manipulować, to właśnie on. Nawet Izuna zbyt martwił się o niego, by pozwolić mu wyjść, chociaż wiedział, że brat zbyt dobrze go zna, by dać się przechytrzyć, ale nadal próbował. Miał rację, jak się okazało, ale…

Nie, w tym nie ma nic złego. Każdy może poprosić o radę, nie plamiąc honoru. Hm, Senju to nie przeszkadza. Może mu tym razem odpuści? Tak, mam dzisiaj dobry humor.

- Najpierw muszę ci pogratulować.- powiedział nie tak oziębłym tonem jak wcześniej. Gdyby ktoś zanurzył się w dźwięk jego głosu, może na samym dnie czarnej dziury doszukałby się jednej nutki serdeczności, ale nie powróciłby, żeby o tym opowiedzieć, gdyż zagubiłby się w labiryncie mroźnych ścian zaprzeczenia.- Słyszałem, że zostałeś przywódcą klanu.

- Prawda.- zgodził się Hashirama, który natychmiast wyczuł, że Madara nie zamierza w najbliższej przyszłości go zastrzelić, co wprawiło go w dobry nastrój.- Dziękuję. Ale o tobie można powiedzieć to samo? Tobirama powiedział, że ciebie też na to skazali.- uśmiechnął się, by pokazać, że żartuje. Obydwoje pominęli milczeniem incydent z Nawatakim i Tobiramą w rolach głównych, o którym oczywiście wiedzieli (Madara wiedział także, że Nawataki przysiągł na krew przodków osobiście wysłać brata Hashiramy do grobu, ale nie uważał tego za prawdopodobne. Chłopak musiałby najpierw ustawić się w kolejce za nim i Izuną. Przodkowie mają pecha. Och jej.).

Madara skinął głową potakująco.

- Zostałem przywódcą. Na szczęście obeszło się bez problemów. Izuna potrafi zająć się klanem.- powiedział, nie zamierzając wspominać, że to ich stryj kierował klanem w czasie jego choroby.- Oczywiście wiesz, że byłem chory. Jakim cudem żyję? Proszę cię.- prychnął i odrzucił głowę do tyłu.- Nie dam się zabić, zwłaszcza trucizną.

- Jak się czujesz?- spytał Hashirama z troską. Madara spojrzał na niego z ukosa. To nie było pytanie, które lider wrogiego klanu powinien zadać przeciwnikowi. Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że pozostały im jakieś przyjacielskie więzy z dawnych czasów, kiedy jeszcze sprzeciwiali się nienawiści i żniwu śmierci wśród shinobi, ale…

Madara zabił mu ojca. Chociaż po sześciu tygodniach szprycowania lekami na znieczulenie i mało pomocnymi używkami pamięć ma prawo oszukiwać, tego Uchiha był pewny. Hashirama może nie chcieć go pomścić, bo zawsze był przeciwny rozlewowi krwi, nawet z tak słusznego powodu, poza tym Madara mścił się za śmierć własnego ojca, co go wręcz usprawiedliwiało. Zgodnie z tą regułą teraz Hashirama mógł odegrać się za swojego, ale jeśli ktoś potrafił powstrzymać się od nierozumnej rzezi, to Senju. Można było zrozumieć, że nie chce się odpłacić tym samym. Ale żeby nawet nie odczuwał żalu do Madary? Choćby lekkiego poczucia straty?

Zupełnie nic? Co się z tobą dzieje, Hashiramo?

- Jak się czuję? Chyba widać?- spytał retorycznie wyniosłym tonem.- Wyzdrowiałem. Przecież w innym wypadku nie wychodziłbym na granicę, zwłaszcza tą.- umilkł na chwilę.

Żadne z nich nie przyznało się, że tak naprawdę chcieli się spotkać. To zdecydowanie zbyt uczuciowe.

Co do tego wyzdrowienia, to oczywiście kłamał jak z nut. Noga dalej go bolała, a wiszące w powietrzu ognisko nie dość, że nie przepędzało zimna z jego kości, pewny objaw gorączki, to jeszcze pożerało jego czakrę w tempie i ilości, który zdecydowanie mu nie odpowiadała. Cóż, za dumę się płaci, nie ma co się rozczulać. Wytrzyma.

- Właśnie. Skoro już mówimy o granicy.- przypomniał sobie Madara.- Mówiłeś, że ją sprawdzasz. Dostałeś powiadomienie o regulacjach, prawda?

Hashirama nieznacznie kiwnął głową. Wyraźnie nie kupił zapewnień Uchiha co do jego zdrowia i dalej się zamartwiał. Madarę to irytowało, nie spodziewał się tego po tym, co się stało w lecie. Postanowił przenieść rozmowę na mniej drażliwy dla niego temat. Problem w tym, że Hashirama nie bardzo pomagał.

- Twój klan przystępuje?.- Senju pokiwał głową. Madara westchnął.- Mój też. Skoro jesteśmy tu uziemieni, spróbujmy ustalić swoje granice. Zauważyłem, że od mojej choroby nie było starć. Nie chciałbyś pozwolić tym pustyniom dalej zarastać?- spytał podchwytliwie. Ta wypowiedź ocuciła jego towarzysza.

- Subtelność to nie jest twoja mocna strona, Madaro.- stwierdził, uśmiechając się lekko po ostatnim zdaniu Hashirama.- Chcesz, żebym wam oddał te tereny? Chyba nie jestem do tego upoważniony.- uznał po krótkim namyśle.

- Jesteś głową klanu, bardziej upoważniony nie będziesz.- stwierdził sucho Madara.- Jak chcesz powiedzieć nie, to powiedz nie.- dodał zgryźliwie.

Patrzyli chwilę na siebie.

- Możemy uznać, że dalej nie umiemy się targować?- spytał Hashirama.

- Tak.- zgodził się Madara.

- To kogo w takim razie posyłasz na regulacje?

- A ty?- odpowiedział pytaniem Uchiha.

Nastąpiło milczenie. Długie.

- Oni się pozabijają.- powiedział w końcu Madara, mając przed oczami wizję wściekłego brata w środku krateru.

- Może uda im się porozumieć.- podsunął z nadzieją Hashirama, któremu bardzo chciało się śmiać, choć sytuacja była poważna.- Obydwoje są obowiązkowi, sumienni i na pewno nie będą chcieli zakłócać tak ważnego spotkania.

- Obydwoje też zagryźliby się przy najbliższej okazji. Żyj w swoim świecie dalej, Hashiramo.- Uchiha umilkł na chwilę. Niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się. Natychmiast wydał się łagodniejszy i zdrowszy.- Potrafisz sobie wyobrazić reakcje innych klanów? Izunuka i Yamanaka na pewno się wściekną, że wysłaliśmy przedstawicieli.- zaczął snuć przypuszczenia, nie zauważając w blasku większego nagle ogniska, że Hashirama, wyśmiawszy się w rękaw, znowu przygląda mu się zatroskany.- Będą chcieli zagłuszyć tamten skandal. Izuna mi o tym opowiadał, jakbyś się pytał, zresztą nie byłem tak chory, żeby nie słyszeć rozmów…- głos Madary cichnął stopniowo, gdy uświadamiał sobie że Hashirama wyraźnie go nie słucha.- Gdybym chciał, żeby ktoś gapił się na mnie z troską, przyprowadziłbym brata.- powiedział nagle lodowato, a płomienie posłuszne jego czakrze i gwałtownym zmianom nastroju zmalały i znieruchomiały.- Czego chcesz?- dodał tonem mówiącym, że żadna odpowiedź nie będzie dobra.

Przyjazny nastrój prysł. Powietrze w jaskini oziębiło się, w grocie pociemniało. W ciszy, jaka zapadła, po raz pierwszy wyraźnie usłyszeli stukot tysięcy kropel uderzających o ziemię.

Hashirama poruszył się niespokojnie. Madara przyglądał mu się spod zmrużonych powiek.

- Czego mam chcieć?- spytał wreszcie Senju.- Martwię się o ciebie i tyle.

- Martwisz się?- warknął Uchiha.

- Oczywiście. Naprawdę nie masz się czym denerwować. Uspokój się.- Hashirama się wyprostował.- Mam prawo się przejmować.- dodał łagodnie.- Po prostu zastanawiam się, czy nie wysyłasz Izuny także ze względu na zdrowie…

- CO JEST Z TOBĄ NIE TAK?!- wrzasnął Madara, zrywając się na równe nogi. Podniosło się echo, a płomienie ponownie buchnęły w górę, liżąc sklepienie groty. Hashirama spojrzał na przyjaciela zaskoczony.

- Jak możesz tak się mną przejmować?- Uchiha zamaszyście ominął ognisko i stanął przed Senju.- Jestem twoim wrogiem! Głową przeciwnego klanu! Kimś, kogo powinieneś zabić przy pierwszej okazji!- W jego oczach nie pojawił się Sharingan. Madara machnął ręką w bezsilnej złości.- Zresztą chrzanić tamto! Wiem, że nie potrafisz sobie uświadomić, że nie możemy być przyjaciółmi, ale jak możesz choćby chcieć się mną przejmować po tym, jak zabiłem Butsumę!? Zabiłem ci ojca!- warknął Madara prosto w twarz Hashiramy, który nie potrafił powiedzieć ani słowa i tylko patrzył się na Uchihę rozszerzonymi oczami.- Bez wahania! Już dawno byłbyś martwy, gdybym był na twoim miejscu! A ciebie to nic nie obchodzi!? Ciągle jesteś taki sam!? Powiedz tylko, dlaczego?- nagle zabrakło mu oddechu. Zachwiał się lekko. Nie przejął się tym ani silniejszym bólem głowy.- Co się z tobą stało… Co z ciebie…

Chciał mówić dalej, ale zabrakło mu powietrza. Dostał gwałtownego ataku kaszlu, pociemniało mu przed oczami. Padł na kolana.

Przed upadkiem na twarz uchronił go Hashirama, który go przytrzymał. Madara, nie mogąc przestać kaszleć, poczuł jego rękę na czole.

- Muszę mówić, że jednak nie wyzdrowiałeś?- zapytał retorycznie Senju, nadal chyba jednak zszokowany nagłym wybuchem przyjaciela.

Madara chciał odpowiedzieć, ale nie dał rady.

- Nic nie mów.- ostrzegł go Hashirama.- To tylko pogarsza sprawę.- W tym samym momencie wysłał swoją czakrę do organizmu Uchihy. Gorączka, niezbyt wysoka, ale dokuczliwa, zaczęła spadać. Chwilę potem Madara odzyskał oddech, przestał kaszleć i uświadomił sobie, że jego czakra nie zasila już ogniska, a w grocie nadal jest jasno. Klęczał do niego tyłem, zaczął się więc obracać.

- Siedź nieruchomo.- ochrzanił go Hashirama, który nadal trzymał rękę na jego czole. Został zignorowany.

Obejrzawszy się za ramię, Madara zobaczył, że ogień płonie dzięki trawionym korzeniom drzew, które wyrosły spod ziemi. Hashirama musiał je przyzwać, zanim Uchiha upadł.

- Tak, mamy ognisko.- potwierdził brązowowłosy, niezbyt przekonująco udając zirytowanie.- Jeśli w czasie choroby też tak ignorowałeś lekarzy, możesz podziękować jedynie swemu oślemu uporowi, że samoistnie przezwyciężył chorobę.- westchnął i obrócił twarz Madary przodem do niego.- To wyjaśnia także, czemu leżałeś tak długo.- stwierdził tonem odkrywcy.- Pewnie wyrzuciłeś wszystkich swoich medyków za drzwi, twierdząc, że to nic takiego?

- Wcale nie...- mruknął Madara, świadom, że zrobił z siebie pośmiewisko i nie bardzo chcąc się odzywać.

- Cóż… Gratuluję cierpliwości.- uśmiechnął się Hashirama, ale po chwili spoważniał na powrót.- Wiesz, że to nie było zbyt mądre?- spytał cicho.

Madara nic nie odrzekł. Nie musiał mu mówić, że to, co zrobił, było niesamowicie głupie.

Milczeli przez parę minut, podczas których Senju nie odrywał dłoni od czoła Uchihy. Czarnowłosy czuł, w miarę rozchodzenia się leczniczej siły po kanałach czakry, jak zdrowieją mu płuca, wątroba i nerki naprawiają się po miesiącach faszerowania truciznami, krew się oczyszcza, nawet noga przestała go boleć. Potrafił to wyczuć dzięki umiejętności śledzenia obcej czakry, która to umiejętność najwidoczniej działała w jego ciele pomimo nieaktywnego Sharingana. Oczywiście nie można powiedzieć, żeby czuł się komfortowo ze świadomością, że Hashirama grzebie mu w nerkach. Jednak wolał milczeć.

Gdy Senju w końcu oderwał mu dłoń od czoła, można było śmiało powiedzieć, że Madara jest jak nowonarodzony. Zniknęły wypieki, skóra nie była trupio biała, lecz zwyczajnie blada od braku słońca, szkliste oczy wyklarowały się. Madara czuł się dobrze. Czakry miał tak samo mało jak przedtem, czyli praktycznie wcale, ale mimo to miał wrażenie, że mógłby poradzić sobie z kilkoma ninja w uczciwej walce.

- Ale ty tam miałeś bałagan.- Hashirama odetchnął z ulgą, kręcąc dłonią na wszystkie strony.- Trucizna opuściła twój organizm, ale pojawiły się komplikacje. Nie będę wchodził w szczegóły, ale mogły cię zabić. A ty oczywiście nie słuchasz lekarzy i biegniesz na patrol. Masz szczęście, że trafiłeś na mnie.- zaczął masować nadgarstek.- Zapewniłem ci kilka więcej lat picia.- zażartował swobodnie.- Nie rób tak więcej, twój lekarz ci radzi. Zaleciłbym ci oszczędzanie się, ale wiem, że nie posłuchasz.- spojrzał na milczącego Madarę z uśmiechem, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego małomówności.- Kontrola za miesiąc.- dodał z uśmiechem.

Madara cicho przesunął się na miejsce obok Hashiramy.

- Jesteś idiotą.- stwierdził wreszcie Uchiha. Senju wzniósł oczy ku sklepieniu jaskini.

- Jeśli znowu zaczniesz mówić o wrogich klanach, podziałach i przywództwie, to dobrze wiesz…- zaczął tonem zapowiadającym długą przemowę o pacyfizmie.

- Jestem ci winien podziękowania i przeprosiny.- powiedział bardzo wyraźnie Madara, patrząc prosto na niego. Skłonił głowę.- Dlatego… dziękuję za leczenie… i przepraszam za moje zachowanie.- schylił się, aż dotknął czołem ziemi. Trwał tak dobrą chwilę, po czym się wyprostował.- Nie będę się powtarzał.- dokończył znacznie mniej miłym tonem.

Hashirama uświadomił sobie, że siedzi z otwartymi ustami.

- Nie wiem, czemu jesteś tak zdziwiony.- powiedział Madara, patrząc na niego z

niesmakiem.- Czego innego się spodziewałeś?

- Obrażonej miny i dziecinnego zachowania.- odpowiedział natychmiast Hashirama.- Czy właśnie przeprosiłeś za nazwanie mnie idiotą?

- Nie.- stwierdził Madara krótko.- Człowiek chory może zachowywać się dziecinnie, ale każda zdrowa i dojrzała osoba ma powinność właściwie okazać swą wdzięczność. Okazałem ją w formie podziękowań.

- Czy to znaczy, że już nie będziesz nazywał mnie idiotą?- spytał podchwytliwie Hashirama. Uwagę, że kwadrans temu Uchiha zapewniał o swym wyzdrowieniu, uznał za bezcelową.

- Idiota.- Madara zgasił jego nadzieję. Przyjrzał się Senju uważnie.- Zmarnowałeś dużo czakry?- spytał z zainteresowaniem w oczach.

- Chcesz zmienić temat, żebyśmy nie rozmawiali o twoim zachowaniu. Nic z tego.- stwierdził Hashirama wnikliwie, przez co Madara spiorunował go wzrokiem. Ma rację, przyznał niechętnie czarnowłosy.- Dla twojej wiadomości: nie, i nie, nie uważam jej za zmarnowaną. No dobrze, trochę czuję się słabszy. Niedługo mi przejdzie. Możesz przestać się tak patrzeć? I czy masz teraz dług wdzięczności wobec mnie?

- Już wiesz, że prawie nie mam czakry.- powiedział Uchiha trochę głośniej niż było to potrzebne.- Trudno tego nie zauważyć, gdy grzebie się w jej kanałach, mam rację? Mam.- odpowiedział sam sobie.- Oboje musimy się zregenerować. Czyli trochę tu pobędziemy.

- Masz dług!- Hashirama był zachwycony, nie tyle samym faktem, ile tym, że Madara go ignoruje, ale nie zaprzecza mu.- Unikasz odpowiedzi! Jeśli poproszę cię o coś, będziesz musiał to spełnić…- zapatrzył się w dal, najwyraźniej przytłoczony ogromem możliwości. Madara zaczynał żałować, że nie ma dość czakry na aktywowanie Sharingana, bo miał ochotę złapać druha w genjutsu, wrzucić do dziury ze skorpionami i zostawić na trzy dni, jak na porządną torturę przystało.- Już mówiliśmy, że jesteśmy tu uziemieni.- stwierdził Senju, powracając z krainy złośliwych żartów do rzeczywistości.- Powtarzasz się, Madaro. Czyżby coś chodziło ci po głowie?

- Tak trudno zgadnąć?- Madara podniósł brwi.- Czekam, aż mi odpowiesz na pytanie. Co z tobą, Hashiramo?

Uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując Senju od zaprzeczenia lub zmiany tematu. Nie chciał już tego odwlekać żadną kłótnią.

- Po prostu to wyjaśnij.- powiedział Uchiha tonem prośby. Mówił teraz spokojnie i cicho.- Nie będę już na ciebie krzyczeć, przynajmniej póki mi nie odpowiesz, ani nie dostanę ataku pasji. Po prostu…

Nie dziwił się, że Hashirama zaczął go słuchać. Sam siebie nie poznawał. Zawsze mający wszystko pod kontrolą, pewny siebie oraz wyśmiewający wszelkie objawy uczuć, a teraz co? Cała scena wyglądała trochę dziwnie, był tego świadom, wiedział nawet dokładnie, co na ten temat powiedziałby Izuna. Nie to, że nie czuł wstydu, ale został on stłumiony(albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, przesunięty w czasie) przez coś innego.

Bał się.

Nie można powiedzieć, że nie znał strachu. Wprawdzie walczył już tyle lat, że obietnica bitwy jawiła mu się bardziej jako rozrywka niż ryzyko śmierci, ale pamiętał swojego pierwszego trupa. Dostał wtedy gratulacje od rodziny, a ojciec klepał go po ramieniu z dumą, którą Madara sam odczuwał. Nie spodziewał się natomiast, że martwy Sarutobi nawiedzi go w nocy razem z trupem jego najstarszego brata i będzie się po prostu na niego patrzył. Obudził się wtedy cały mokry od potu i nie mógł zasnąć aż do świtu, bojąc się powrotu koszmaru. Nikomu nigdy o tym nie powiedział. Bał się też, gdy Izuna szedł z nim na bitwę albo gdy zbyt długo zostawiał go samego, strach o brata stał się nieodłączną częścią jego samego. Uznał, że umie sobie z nim radzić, chroniąc Izunę na wszelkie sposoby i trzymając go przy sobie. Teraz jeszcze doszła troska o cały klan. Wszystkie obawy zapewniły mu wiele bezsennych nocy, do których nikomu, nawet Izunie się nie przyznał, choć czuł, że Izuna się ich domyśla.

Znał strach. Ale nie spodziewał się strachu przed Hashiramą, o którym wiedział, że ten go nie zabije, nigdy_._ Tak było dawniej. Teraz nie był tego taki pewny. Bo Hashirama mógł się zmienić. Madara zmienił się po śmierci ojca, choć jeszcze może nie wszyscy to widzieli, gdyż większość czasu od jego śmierci chorował. Hashiramę mogło spotkać to samo.

A tak się nie stało. Rozmawiali teraz długo i Madara mógł stwierdzić jasno, że Hashirama się _nie zmienił. _ I to, w sposób niewytłumaczalny dla samego Madary, było jeszcze gorsze.

- Ja zabiłem ci ojca.- stwierdził wreszcie Madara, patrząc na swoje dłonie.- Gdybym ja stracił ojca… zresztą widziałeś.- urwał na chwilę, starając się możliwie klarownie wyjaśnić, o co mu chodzi.

- Widziałem.- powiedział Hashirama dziwnym tonem. Madara nie podniósł głowy.

- Rozumiem, że postanowiłeś mnie nie zabijać w odpowiedzi.- ciągnął dalej.- Ty z twoją ideologią pokoju, wiarą w pojednanie i jednorożce… Szczerze mówiąc, nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, że mógłbyś postąpić inaczej.

Zamknął oczy. Otworzył je i zapatrzył się w ogień.

- Przerażasz mnie jednak, Hashiramo. Muszę to powiedzieć, choć nigdy nie myślałem, że to będzie możliwe. Bo powinieneś się zmienić. Nie w maszynę do zabijania, tak jak ja wtedy, ale… trochę. To za duże piętno, by nie odcisnęło się na człowieku. Widzieliśmy i zadaliśmy wiele bólu, wiele śmierci. Ale ojciec… Dla mnie był mentorem, opiekunem, nauczycielem… Autorytetem, kimś, na kim mogę polegać. Bywał okrutnym, starym draniem, miałeś okazję się o tym przekonać. Ale obecnie brakuje mi oparcia, które w nim miałem, choćbyśmy mieli poglądy odległe o całe galaktyki. Punktu oporu, który musiałem złamać. Żałuję jego śmierci.

I wiem, że ty czujesz to samo do swojego ojca. Boże, ale ze mnie baba.- parsknął nagle bezgłośnie, uświadamiając sobie, że właśnie się zwierza, że w ogóle się zwierza, osobie, z której strony obawiał się manipulacji. Śmieszne, do czego się zniżył.

Hashirama milczał, nie przerywając Uchiha. Madara mógł mówić dalej.

- Dlatego właśnie coś powinno się zmienić. Zwłaszcza w relacjach między nami. A tymczasem, gdy na ciebie patrzę, widzę tego samego naiwnego dzieciaka, z którym trenowałem lata temu, z poprawką na włosy, wierzącego, że razem podbijemy świat.- Madara wziął głęboki oddech, bo to, co miał powiedzieć, miało być dla niego bardzo trudne.- Nie zrozum mnie źle; _cieszę się._ Ale nie rozumiem. Hashirama, którego znam… Hashirama, którego znam, nie zapomniałby po prostu o ojcu i nie zadawałby się beztrosko z jego zabójcą.

Gdy powiedział „zabójcą", niespodziewanie głos mu się załamał. Bynajmniej nie dlatego, że cenił sobie Butsumę.

- Może mam jakiś wyidealizowany obraz ciebie.- ciągnął Madara.-…Chociaż wątpię, że wymyśliłbym kogoś z tak durnym podejściem do świata i beznadziejnym gustem, jak już przy tym jesteśmy. Zbaczam z tematu… Ale, jakikolwiek możesz być, to nie jest coś, co byś według mnie zrobił. A teraz siedzimy tu i wygląda na to, przynajmniej z mojego punktu widzenia, że właśnie w kogoś takiego się zmieniłeś. I to mnie przeraża. Z pozoru jesteś taki sam jak zawsze, ale w tej sytuacji nie powinieneś. To beztroskie zachowanie w tym momencie sugeruje, że stałeś się człowiekiem, którego nie znam, a na pewno nie szanuję. Takim, którego najlepiej ukatrupić na miejscu. Chcę, żebyś mi powiedział, co się z tobą stało. Tyle.- zakończył krótko.

Chciał to mieć za sobą. Zaraz prawdopodobnie padnie trupem na miejscu z powodu wdeptanej w skałę dumy, ale przynajmniej dobrze poinformowany. Jeśli nowy, nieznany Hashirama mu odpowie.

To właściwie zabawne. Przed chwilą odkrył kolejny powód, dla którego chciał się spotkać z Hashiramą. Ustalenie czegoś. To było ważne pytanie, ale pomimo pół godziny monologu Madara go nie zadał. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, że mógłby je zadać. Jednak choroba nie zmieniła go w całkiem innego człowieka. Ale mimo, że nie zadał pytania, chciał znać odpowiedź, dla której się tak cholernie uzewnętrznił.

Czy Hashirama dalej był jego przyjacielem? Jeśli tak, to jakim cudem?

Naprawdę chciał znać odpowiedź.

To trzeba było przyznać: Madara naprawdę go zaskoczył. Hashirama nie spodziewał się, że jego przyjaciel się o niego martwi. Czy właśnie nie „naraził" na szwank swojego honoru?

Och, oczywiście tego nie powiedział. Zbaczał z tematu i rzucał cynicznymi żartami, jakby chcąc zaprzeczyć własnym słowom. Tak, było widać, jak ciężka była dla niego ta spowiedź. Hashirama znał Madarę, wiedział, jak bardzo jest dumny i ile musiało go kosztować przełamanie tej pychy. Mówił tak długo, że w końcu okazało się, że pragnie tylko wyjaśnienia zachowania Senju. A co innego mógł powiedzieć człowiek, który nie chce nikomu zaufać, ani okazać swej słabości?

Wybuch Madary go nie zdziwił, nie tak naprawdę. Madarze, który zawsze był megalomanem, mogło się wydawać, że jego twarz jest jak wykuta z kamienia, a wszyscy dookoła uważają go za drania bez serca. Tymczasem było to wierutne kłamstwo. Znaczy, bywał draniem, nawet często, ale raczej nie był okrutny, a jego uczucia ktoś, kto go dobrze znał, mógł odczytać bez problemu. Hashirama cały czas go obserwował, widział więc, że bomba tyka. Madara zawsze dusił w sobie emocje. Te pozytywne dawkował bardzo skąpo tym, których cenił. Tych negatywnych nie kontrolował właściwie wcale, gdy miał ich w sobie za dużo, po prostu eksplodowały i Uchiha wpadał w szał. Poza tym jego ciągłe zmiany nastrojów, spowodowane między innymi gorączką, do której się rzecz jasna nie przyznał(nawiasem mówiąc, kłamanie medykowi o chorobie w żywe oczy jest bardzo mądre, tylko gorączkujący Madara mógł na to wpaść), wróżyły bliski wybuch. Ataku i bezdechu nie było w planach, ale Hashirama szybko sobie z nimi poradził. Spowodowało je zapewne ognisko z samej czakry, które było bardzo głupim pomysłem, lecz zrezygnować z pokazu siły to dla Madary zrezygnować z samego siebie.

Nie, prawdziwym szokiem był jego spokój. Zachował się bardzo dojrzale, dziękując Hashiramie i przepraszając za swoje zachowanie. Hashirama, tak jak powiedział, spodziewał się niemiłych uwag, co najwyżej gburowatego milczenia, gdyż pomoc nie była czymś, w przyjmowaniu czego Madara sobie radził. Choroba musiała go zmienić.

Należy także wspomnieć, że ten spokój spowodował przejęcie przez Madarę panowania nad sytuacją, pozostawiając Senju rolę słuchacza. Mimo okazanej słabości, braku czakry i wcześniejszego skandalicznego zachowania, nie dał się ponieść pysze i ostatecznie zachował się przyzwoicie. To był dobry ruch, przyznał w duchu Hashirama.

Wszystkie te uwagi na temat Madary, przypominające raczej hymn pochwalny na cześć bohatera, przemykały przez głowę Hashiramy, dokładniej przez obszar warunkujący troskę o innych, i szybko ulatywały, pozostawiając małą dawkę aprobaty, a nawet niejakiej dumy z przyjaciela. Jednak naprawdę bardzo małą, bo w tej akurat chwili Hashirama przejmował się czymś innym.

Żeby nie rozpłakać się ze szczęścia i ulgi.

Madara czuł to samo co on. Jemu też brakowało ojca, on też musiał dźwigać ciężar przywództwa na swoich barkach, nawet jego brat był tak samo nerwowy jak Tobirama. I też czuł się sam, wątpiąc w swoje umiejętności i słuszność swego celu. Madara go rozumiał, rozumiał lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Można by posądzać Hashiramę o egoizm, ale świadomość, że najlepszy przyjaciel przeżywa to samo co on napełniała go szczęściem. Dobrze było nie być samemu w tym piekle.

- Beczysz.- zauważył Uchiha. Przypatrywał się Senju zmrużonymi oczami.

Hashirama podniósł dłoń do policzka. Rzeczywiście poczuł wilgoć.

- Wybacz. Coś musiało mi wpaść do oka.- Senju szybko otarł łzę.- Wiesz, teraz ja chcę ci podziękować.- powiedział z wdzięcznym uśmiechem.

- Podziękuj w formie wyjaśnień.- mruknął Madara, nie pytając za co ma mu dziękować.- Kiedyś ten deszcz ustanie.

Hashirama stwierdził, że rzeczywiście wystarczy czekania. Musiał mu to wszystko wyjaśnić, był mu to winien. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że właśnie udowodnił, że droga, jaką wybrał Hashirama, ciężka droga, była słuszna.

Miał mu być za to wdzięczny do końca życia.

- Wyjaśnienia…- zaczął zamyślony, bębniąc palcami po kolanie, ze wzrokiem w sklepieniu.- Masz rację, czas zacząć, bo będą długie. Jak się domyślasz, wszystko zaczęło się sześć tygodni temu…


	5. Jak kamień

_Rozdział V_

Jak kamień

_Sześć tygodni wcześniej, siedziba klanu Senju_

Przez cały dzień było parno i duszno. Było tak gorąco, niespotykanie w tej części świata nawet w lecie, że wszystko co żyło siedziało w swych kryjówkach, nie wychylając na prażące słońce nawet czubka nosa. A przynajmniej, jak stwierdził Tobirama, robiły to wszystkie istoty inteligentne.

Stwierdzenie Tobiramy odnosiło się do bitwy, która rozegrała się po południu blisko granicy Senju- Uchiha. Właściwie była to zwykła potyczka, jednak dorosła do miana bitwy dzięki doniosłemu wydarzeniu: Butsuma Senju nareszcie zabił Tajimę Uchiha. Bez sztuczek, bez oszukiwania, bez wbicia noża w plecy. Cały klan niesamowicie się tym uradował, ponieważ Uchiha zostali bez przywódcy, co bardzo ich osłabiało.

Początkowo Butsuma zamierzał przejść nad śmiercią Tajimy do porządku dziennego, ale wszystko potoczyło się inaczej; najpierw z gratulacjami z okazji zabicia rywala przyszli najbliżsi kuzyni, potem dalsi krewni, potem starszyzna, aż w końcu cały klan dał się porwać zdarzeniom, tak że teraz wszyscy brali udział w wielkiej fecie.

Wszyscy poza synami Butsumy.

Siedzieli na dachu świątyni, postawionej ku czci przodków, najwyższej w całej wiosce, skąd doskonale było widać przyjęcie na podwórzu ich domu. Tobirama spoglądał w dół z potępieńczym wyrazem twarzy – dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że nienawidzi przyjęć, zamieszania i w ogóle hałasu. Z braku alternatywy dotrzymywał towarzystwa bratu, nie był jednak z tego zbyt zadowolony, ponieważ Hashirama był w trakcie przeżywania swoich problemów moralnych, których Tobirama w żaden sposób nie mógł zrozumieć.

- Niedobrze, że ojciec zabił Tajimę.- powiedział po raz setny, według białowłosego, Hashirama.- Każdy zmarły oddziela nas od możliwości sojuszu.

- Mówisz tak przy każdym trupie Uchiha.- stwierdził poirytowanym głosem Tobirama.- Jednak gdy nasi umierają, jakoś nie zgłaszasz obiekcji. Czyżby według ciebie Uchiha byli ważniejsi od Senju?

- Bracie! Dobrze wiesz, że to nie tak!- zawołał z bólem Hashirama, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć.

- Tak, oczywiście, to nie tak.- zgodził się zjadliwym tonem młodszy z braci.- Jak zabijają naszych, to spokojnie, nic wielkiego, ale zabicie Uchiha to nie, wielka zbrodnia, co ludzie powiedzą? Wiesz, bracie, oszczędzanie tych czerwonookich szaleńców nie sprawi, że Madara zacznie z tobą rozmawiać. Pogódź się w końcu z tym, koniec odgrywania Romea i Julii.- Hashirama rzucił mu nierozumiejące spojrzenie.- Dwóch młodych kochanków z Werony, pochodzą z nienawidzących się klanów, które chcą ich rozdzielić i stanąć na drodze prawdziwej miłości…- jego brat patrzył na niego coraz dziwniej, więc Tobirama odchrząknął.- Bardzo mroczna tragedia. Horror właściwie. Krew, latające kończyny, wszyscy giną, takie tam. Któraś kuzynka mi mówiła.- dodał na swoją obronę.- Nie przekonasz Madary do naszego klanu, a zauważ, że klan Uchiha nie składa się z jednego osobnika.- zmienił temat dla bezpieczeństwa.- Prosty przykład: ja i Izuna. Myślisz, że się dogadam z tą krwiożerczą pijawką?- spytał retorycznie, co widać nie dotarło do Hashiramy, bo kiwnął głową. Tobirama westchnął.

- Gdybyś naprawdę się postarał, bracie, na pewno byście znaleźli z Izuną wiele tematów do rozmowy, jestem o tym…- zaczął Hashirama z zapałem.

- …Jesteś o tym przekonany.- dokończył białowłosy.- Wiem, że jesteś. Naprawdę, Hashiramo, musiałeś spotkać wtedy nad rzeką właśnie Uchihę? Na pewno pół kilometra dalej użalał się nad sobą jakiś Izunuka albo Sarutobi albo inny sprzymierzeniec. Powinieneś więcej spacerować.- zakończył zdecydowanym tonem. Starszy z rodzeństwa uśmiechnął się lekko na taką konkluzję. Po chwili jednak jego uśmiech zgasł.

- Wybacz, że marudzę.- powiedział pojednawczym tonem.- Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że Tajima to ojciec Madary. Jak myślisz, jakie będą szanse na sojusz po czymś takim?

- Przepraszam, o jakich ty szansach mówisz?

- No właśnie.- Hashirama westchnął ciężko.- Mogły przepaść na zawsze. Przecież teraz Madara powinien zostać przywódcą.

- To dlatego tak się przejmujesz jego opinią…- zrozumiał nagle Tobirama, który nie interesował się zbytnio polityką wewnętrzną znienawidzonych Uchiha, a na pewno nie brał jej sobie do serca tak jak brat.- Bogowie, miejcie nas w opiece… Zaraz, to Izuna zostanie prawą ręką przywódcy?- popatrzył na brata, który kiwnął głową.- Teraz będzie jeszcze bardziej arogancki, po prostu cudownie.- zamilkł na chwilę.- Jeśli dobrze cię rozumiem, chciałeś razem z Madarą stanąć na czele klanów, a potem zawiązać z nim sojusz, tak po znajomości? Taki był twój plan, Hashiramo?

- Mniej więcej.- westchnął Hashirama ciężko.- To plan B. Plan A to przekonanie ojca, bo nie zamierza zrezygnować z przywództwa jeszcze długo, a raczej nikt go nie pokona.- uchwycił spojrzenie brata, który patrzył się na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.- Co? Wiem, że szanse są mikroskopijne, ale plan B jest zbyt odległy w czasie.

- Cokolwiek byś nie wymyślił, już jest za późno.- zauważył Tobirama.- Madara nie daruje nam śmierci własnego ojca.

- Tym też się martwię…

Umilkli obaj i zapatrzyli się na tłum postaci na dole. Dźwięki dochodziły do nich stłumione, jakby z innego świata. Na ich podwórzu było tyle ludzi, że trawa zdawała się być pokryta kolorowym dywanem. Między innymi było tam dużo czerwonego, który przypomniał nagle Tobiramie lodowaty wzrok Madary z Sharinganem w oku. Zamrugał i wrażenie zniknęło. Ale gdy spojrzał jeszcze raz, czerwień przemieniła się w płomienie trawiące całą wioskę.

Otrząsnął się.

- Schodzimy na dół.- oznajmił białowłosy zdecydowanie.- Siedzenie tu i zamartwianie się w niczym nie pomoże, Hashiramo, a tam na dole, jak sądzę, bardzo brakuje im duszy towarzystwa.

Starszy z braci zaśmiał się swobodnie.

- W takim razie cię im dostarczę, bo się zgubisz po drodze.- zażartował wesoło. Obaj wiedzieli, że gdy tylko dotrą na miejsce, Tobirama znów ucieknie do jakiegoś kąta.

- Haha. Ile razy ci mówiłem, że twoje żarty doprowadzają do samobójstwa?- spytał retorycznie młodszy z braci.- Nie odpowiadaj.- dodał szybko, bo Hashirama znów otwierał usta.

W zgodzie wspólnie zsunęli się z dachu.

Następny dzień był równie upalny jak poprzedni. Po przyjęciu z poprzedniego dnia pozostały marne szczątki i stos naczyń do zmywania. Do sprzątania wzięły się siostrzenice Butsumy, ten zaś z synami najpierw przejrzał raporty, a potem zarządził trening taijutsu. Nie dla niego syndrom dnia poprzedniego.

- W górę! W dół! Z prawej! Z lewej! Z lewej! Z tyłu! Naokoło! Ze wszystkich stron!- powtarzał Butsuma ostrym tonem, podczas gdy bracia wykonywali serię odskoków, bloków i cięć. Obydwaj wydawali się zaledwie smugami barw, tak byli szybcy, ale ojciec zawsze znajdował błędy w ich ruchach.

- Tobiramo, skacz trochę wyżej.

- Hashirama! Więcej siły podczas zamachu!

- Hashirama, odskok, nie pół krok!

- Hashiramo, nie okręcaj się jak baletnica, tylko walcz! Żadnych niepotrzebnych ruchów!

- Wytłumacz proszę bratu, że błąd w czasie walki to śmierć, Tobiramo. Nie życzę sobie więcej takich pomyłek.

Po męczącej godzinie Butsuma wreszcie zarządził koniec treningu. Zapowiedział synom na wieczór pojedynek ninjutsu, po czym udał się w swoją stronę, by ćwiczyć w samotności.

Hashirama z westchnieniem ulgi usiadł na trawie, zadowolony z przerwy. Po chwili wahania Tobirama do niego dołączył.

- To tylko moje wrażenie, czy ojciec jest na ciebie bardziej cięty niż zwykle?- spytał białowłosy, patrząc w kierunku, w którym zniknął ich rodziciel.

Hashirama także tam spojrzał. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć słowom brata. Ojciec od dawna z takim uporem nie wytykał mu błędów.

Westchnął ponownie, tym razem nie z ulgą. Tobirama wyraźnie zinterpretował to jako potwierdzenie, bo przewrócił oczami.

- A już myślałem, że w końcu zawarliście rozejm. Co zrobiłeś tym razem?- spytał z niezbyt wielkim zainteresowaniem, bo irytację ojca łatwo było wywołać.

Trzeba dodać, że Hashirama i Butsuma nigdy się nie dogadywali. Często się kłócili, często nawet na posiedzeniach rady, co doprowadzało przywódcę klanu do jeszcze większej pasji, ponieważ wyznawał zasadę pozostawiania sporów w obrębie domu. Gdyby to był tylko konflikt pokoleń, istniałaby szansa, że mur pomiędzy nimi rozpadnie się samoistnie, gdy Hashirama dojrzeje i przejmie niektóre obowiązki ojca – ale to był konflikt idei. Po prostu nie mogli się nawzajem zrozumieć. Pacyfistyczne poglądy Hashiramy znacząco różniły się od tych Butsumy, który po wielu latach obcowania z obcymi klanami po prostu nie widział możliwości trwałego i silnego sojuszu. Co się tyczy pokoju z Uchiha, nie dotykali tego tematu od dnia pogrzebu matki, kiedy miała miejsce najgorsza kłótnia, praktycznie nad trumną. Po tym wydarzeniu Hashirama nie chciał już denerwować ojca tym tematem, cierpiącego po stracie żony, choć obaj wiedzieli, że wcale nie porzucił tego pomysłu. Z czasem ich stosunki stały się całkiem poprawne, jednak dało się odczuć, że to Hashirama jest tym gorszym synem. Butsuma, mimo głębokiego poczucia sprawiedliwości i pogardy do faworyzowania kogokolwiek, być może poświęciłby się wychowaniu na swoją modłę drugiego syna, gdyż w tej sytuacji to wydawało się najlepsze, ale Tobirama twardo trwał przy bracie w sporze pomiędzy nimi. Młodszy z braci wprawdzie uważał plany Hashiramy za mrzonki idealisty, ale bierna postawa ojca podobała mu się jeszcze mniej. Butsuma miał więc dwóch krnąbrnych synów, których musiał przygotować do pełnienia roli głowy klanu. Traktował ich względnie jednakowo, na pewno sprawiedliwie. Bardziej mimo wszystko lubił młodsze latorośle, które czasami miało takie same poglądy. Cały klan zastanawiał się, kogo wyznaczy na następcę, wedle zwyczaju starszego Hashiramę czy według upodobania młodszego Tobiramę, gdyż obaj jak najbardziej się do tego nadawali.

- Myślę, że to nie ja tak zdenerwowałem ojca.- powiedział starszy Senju, dalej patrząc za Butsumą.- To chyba dlatego, że jeszcze nie pogodził się ze śmiercią Tajimy.- stwierdził i obrócił zaskoczony wzrok na brata, bo ten prychnął zirytowany.

- No dobrze, teraz mnie wkurzyłeś. Czy istnieje jakiś temat, którego nie sprowadzisz do Uchiha i twojego przeklętego chłopaka znad rzeki?

- To nie tak.- wyjaśnił łagodnie Hashirama, myśląc na marginesie, że Tobirama mógłby trochę ograniczyć swoje tajne co wieczorne czytanie romansów do poduszki.- Tajima był rywalem taty przez bogowie wiedzą ile lat. Może się nienawidzili, ale był to stały punkt w jego życiu. Pomyśl, najpierw umierają dwaj pierwsi synowie, potem matka… teraz Tajima, jego odwieczny przeciwnik. Zostaliśmy mu my.

Białowłosy zamyślił się, lecz było widać, że argumenty do niego przemówiły.

- Radzisz, żebyśmy odpuścili ojcu na jakiś czas?- zapytał.

- Najlepiej na zawsze.- odpowiedział Hashirama poważnie. Brat zerknął na niego.

- Ale nie zakopujecie topora wojennego?- Tobiramie niezbyt to pasowało do jego rodzeństwa, zresztą słusznie, bo starszy Senju pokręcił głową.

- Jeśli tak to ujmujesz, to nie.- stwierdził smutno Hashirama.- Chciałbym, żeby ojciec przekonał się do mojego pomysłu. To byłby pierwszy krok. Pomyśl, jeśli nie umiem do niczego namówić własnego ojca, to jak przekonam resztę świata, każdą pojedynczą osobę?- oparł głowę na ręce, zakrywając dłonią twarz.- Nie wiem, jak tego dokonam.

Myślał o tym od wielu miesięcy, jednak dopiero teraz przyznał się do tego bratu. Bardzo mu to ciążyło. Z upływem czasu i ciągłych kłótni w jego głowie ojciec stał się jakby tamą zagradzającą go od realizacji jego marzeń, a jego świętym obowiązkiem było ją otworzyć. Był wprawdzie świadom, że to dopiero pierwszy z kroków, które musiał podjąć do stworzenia świata bez wojen, jednak - choć układał sobie szczegółowe plany w głowie co do sojuszy, podziału ziem, rozmów i traktatów, jak dzielić się wszystkim sprawiedliwie, według potrzeb, bez kłótni i dyskryminowania kogokolwiek - nawet nie próbował myśleć o przyszłych trudnościach inaczej niż „Na pewno uda nam się je pokonać, gdy wszyscy będą pełni dobrej woli', ponieważ ogrom problemów mógłby go zniechęcić. Każdy ma jednak chwile słabości, nawet ten uparty osioł Hashirama, który śni na jawie, jak był postrzegany. Spędzał wtedy bezsenne noce na dworze, patrząc się na gwiazdy lub moknąc, zależnie od pogody, próbując wymyślić jakiś sposób na uniknięcie dalszych walk, akceptowalny przez radę, ojca i wszystkich innych ninja. Nie znalazł go. Za to zawsze przewijał mu się przed oczami obraz martwych braci i innych dzieci, które zginęły, ponieważ tak naprawdę walczyć kazali im rodzice. Jeśli na wojnie istnieje jakiś sens, coś, co tłumaczy ciągły przelew krwi czymś innym niż nienawiść, zemsta i chęć zabijania, to w tej walce zniknął dawno temu.

Wtedy przypominał sobie słowa Madary z czasów, gdy jeszcze razem trenowali: „Musimy trwać przy swoich przekonaniach i stać się silniejszymi, inaczej nikt nas nie posłucha". Zawsze pod wpływem tych myśli Hashirama wstawał i szedł trenować. Potem wracał nad ranem, przekonany o słuszności swych racji. I trwał przy swoim zdaniu, kłócąc się z ojcem, radą, klanem i praktycznie całym światem, dla równowagi mając tylko niechętną pomoc brata i dawne słowa przyjaciela, który się od niego odwrócił.

Dlatego wciąż i wciąż wracały do niego te same wątpliwości, ciągle powtarzały się te bezsenne noce.

Jak ma tego dokonać?

- Jesteś durniem.- stwierdził Tobirama, przewracając oczami.

- Słucham? Dlaczego?- spytał zaskoczony Hashirama. Brat przestał poświęcać mu swą uwagę, zdecydowany nie wyjaśniać, i zajął się grzebaniem przy swym sandale. Gdy po chwili podniósł wzrok, przekonał się, że Hashirama ciągle czeka na odpowiedź.

- To chyba proste?- spytał zirytowany, bo próba zignorowania brata się nie powiodła.- Po co masz przekonywać wszystkich do swoich racji? Wystarczy, że przekonasz tych, co się liczą.- wyjaśnił, jakby chodziło o coś oczywistego.- Żadnych haseł typu „wszyscy się liczą", bardzo cię proszę. Nie w polityce. Ci na szczycie wystarczą.

- Niby czemu?- Hashiramę zaskoczył ten pomysł.

- Ponieważ- Tobirama był cierpliwy, choć jego starszemu rodzeństwu podstawy polityki zawsze trzeba było wyjaśniać łopatologicznie, przez co nigdy nie chciał się do tego zabierać.- jeśli przekonasz tych na szczycie, oni pociągną za odpowiednie sznurki i załatwią najważniejsze sprawy, takie jak koniec z zabijaniem ludzi w złym mundurze. Do tego nie potrzeba pacyfistycznej postawy, wystarczy rozkaz, możesz mi wierzyć. Wtedy przywódcy klanów, bo głównie o nich się rozchodzi, będą mogli przekazać swoim ludziom twoje racje, co może przynieść większe korzyści niż gdybyś osobiście rozmawiał z tłumem. Ciebie nie znają, jeszcze ci nie ufają, a przywódcom tak. By w przyszłości nie doszło do następnej wojny, wystarczy że zrozumie większość. Zawsze znajdą się jednostki żądne krwi, muszę mówić, o kim myślę? Chodzi o to, że te jednostki nie porywały za sobą tłumów, bo wtedy dochodzi do niepotrzebnej rzezi. Nie musisz przekonywać każdego z osobna, dociera to do ciebie, bracie?

Hashirama powoli pokiwał głową. Docierało. Nigdy nie spojrzał na to w ten sposób. Czuł się osobiście odpowiedzialny za każdego człowieka, któremu chciał przekazać swoje idee, ale Tobirama nie miał takich problemów. Brązowowłosy zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego brat uważa większość ludzi za idiotów, którym trzeba parę razy tłumaczyć to samo, ale to on zawsze wpadał na takie pomysły, które wszystko upraszczały.

To nie znaczy, że zrezygnuje z przekonania wszystkich na świecie do pokoju. Ale na początek wystarczy.

Dobrze mieć pomoc brata, nawet niechętną.

- Nie musisz mi dziękować na klęczkach, wystarczy czołobitność.- powiedział zgryźliwie Tobirama, widząc, że Hashirama się szeroko uśmiecha.- Jesteś zupełnym kretynem!- wrzasnął, bo jego brat zaczął się do tego zabierać.

Wrzeszczałby na niego dalej, bo Hashiramie wyrwał się niekontrolowany śmiech, ale sielankowa scena została przerwana w jeden z najgorszych możliwych sposobów.

Przez krzyk kobiety.

Obaj zerwali się na równe nogi, obracając głowy w stronę hałasu. To zdecydowanie nie był odgłos kłótni. Coś się działo.

- Chyba z placu.- powiedział Tobirama i kiwnął dłonią w tamtym kierunku. Bracia znikli z ogrodu, jakby ich tam nigdy nie było.

Gdy dobiegli na miejsce, Hashirama zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Spodziewał się tego, ale nie poczuł się lepiej, gdy jego przewidywania się sprawdziły.

Na środku placu, najruchliwszym miejscu w wiosce, stał Madara. Powiedzieć, że ział nienawiścią, byłoby nieprawdą. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było stwierdzić, że praktycznie stracił rozum.

Był w zbroi, w której walczył poprzedniego dnia, gdy Tajima otrzymał śmiertelną ranę. Nadal była brudna i cała we krwi, najwidoczniej zapomniał o jej istnieniu. W dłoni trzymał swój wachlarz, ale bez kosy, której wczoraj nie używał. Chyba przybył prosto znad zwłok. W oczach miał w pełni ukształtowany Sharingan, który musiał mu się pojawić po śmierci ojca. To Hashiramie wystarczyło, by zrozumieć, że jego dawny przyjaciel bardzo cierpi. Musiało.

Bowiem twarz Madary zaprzeczała strojowi, Sharinganowi i zachowaniu; była bez wyrazu, zupełnie pusta. Człowiek mógł się w nią zapatrzyć i zobaczyłby tylko idealną nicość. Hashirama miał wrażenie, że Uchiha mógłby zabić i rozerwać na strzępy wszystkich w wiosce, nie czując zupełnie nic. Był jak sterowana kukła.

Na placu było mnóstwo osób, głównie kobiet z dziećmi. Któraś z nich krzyknęła, alarmując braci i innych ninja, którzy nie byli na patrolach, a którzy teraz wybiegali z domów. Zaczynał się formować tłum. Wszyscy trzymali się z daleka od Madary, tak że wokół niego pojawiło się pole pustej przestrzeni.

- Czego tu chcesz, świrze?- zawołał któryś z mniej rozgarniętych kuzynów braci Senju i nie czekając na odpowiedź rzucił się na Madarę. W połowie dystansu nagle skoczył, zamierzając zaatakować z góry. Dołączyli do niego jego dwaj bracia, atakując: jeden z boku, drugi z tyłu, byle ograniczyć Madarze możliwość uniku.

Jeden ruch nadgarstkiem. Tyle wystarczyło, by wszyscy trzej odrzuceni w powietrze uderzyli w wpatrzoną i przerażoną ciżbę. Krótkie okrzyki bólu poinformowały, że cała trójka żyje.

- Niech nikt go nie atakuje!- zawołał Tobirama głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Nie musiał tego robić; nikt się już do tego nie kwapił.

Hashirama patrzył, jak Madara powoli opiera wachlarz o ziemię. Podczas kontry jego wyraz twarzy się nie zmienił, nie obrócił głowy, nic. Wprawdzie odepchnął atak, ale zachowywał się tak, jakby go nie zauważył. W jego oczach lśniła idealna pustka. Teraz stał, nieludzki, patrząc prosto przed siebie i zdając się niczego nie widzieć. Było to na tyle przerażające, że wszystkich, nawet Hashiramę, ogarnął strach. Ludzie, choć wiedzieli, że mają przed sobą tylko kolejnego Uchihę przeciw wszystkim Senju, zaczęli cofać przed tym czerwonookim upiorem.

To tylko wrażenie, powiedział sobie Hashirama. Madara po prostu cierpi i tak stara się walczyć z bólem – wyłączyć go. Działa teraz na autopilocie.

Wystąpił dwa kroki do przodu. Nie musiał pytać, czy coś mówił, odpowiedź na pewno była przecząca. Madara wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje ani, prawdopodobnie, co robi. Stał, nawet chyba na nic nie czekał. Stał.

Na następne pytanie Hashirama też znał odpowiedź, ale te musiał zadać.

- Czego chcesz, Madaro?- spytał głośno i wyraźnie, jego głos zabrzmiał na całym placu.

Wyszedł z tłumu po prawej od Uchihy. Przez moment wydawało się, że Madara nie zareaguje. Musiał jednak coś odebrać, bo po chwili bardzo powoli obrócił twarz w stronę Hashiramy. Nie wyglądał, jakby go rozpoznał. Wyglądał, jakby nie żył.

W zupełnej ciszy otworzył usta i wyrzekł jedno słowo.

- Butsuma.

Wyraźnie nie miał powiedzieć już nic więcej. Odwrócił głowę z powrotem i znów zapatrzył przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem.

Hashirama przez chwilę stał jak skamieniały. Jego uczuć nie dało się opisać, były zbyt gwałtowne i przewijały się zbyt szybko. Zacisnął usta.

W końcu cofnął się z powrotem do brata.

- Idź znaleźć Butsumę.- powiedział do stojącej najbliżej kuzynki.- Trenuje. Powiedz mu, co się dzieje, lecz niech się tu nie zbliża. Idź już. Nie dam mu zabić ojca.- powiedział do Tobiramy, gdy szybko odbiegła.

- Co chcesz zrobić?- spytał Tobirama, który nigdy nie słyszał takiego tonu w głosie brata.

- Zbierz wszystkich i zabierz ich stąd.- rozkazał mu Hashirama.- Chroń kobiety i dzieci, resztę przygotuj do walki. Madara jest sam, ale mogą przybyć mu na ratunek inni Uchiha. Nie będzie przeszkadzał, widzisz, że nie kontaktuje. Ja go zajmę i postaram odciągnąć od wioski, by zmniejszyć straty.

- Chcesz go zabić?- spytał Tobirama, zerkając krótko na nieruchomą postać.

- Nie. Chcę wybić mu z głowy pojedynek z moim ojcem.- Hashirama był zdeterminowany.

- To się nie uda, Hashiramo.- białowłosy pokręcił głową, zniżając głos.- Będziesz musiał go zabić.

- Zrób to, o co prosiłem.- powiedział jego starszy brat, ignorując ostatnią uwagę.- Ja zrobię, co będę musiał.

- Jak go nie zabijesz, przygotuj się na powtórkę z rozrywki.- stwierdził krótko Tobirama i odwrócił, biorąc do pracy.

Hashirama przygryzł wargi. Przypatrywał się Madarze, podczas gdy tłum powoli odpływał z placu, okrążając go szerokim łukiem, co w innych okolicznościach mogłoby nawet wydawać się zabawne. Ten nie reagował.

Przecież nie zabije kogoś za to, że jest nieszczęśliwy. Nie zabije przyjaciela, na litość! Ale jeśli spróbuje podnieść rękę na Butsumę… Wtedy go zabije. Tak po prostu.

- Jak ja tego nienawidzę.- mruknął niedosłyszalnie, powstrzymując się od złapania za głowę, bo jego ludzie mu się przyglądali.

Zerknął na plac, który prawie opustoszał. Kilka osób było osłanianych przez dwóch innych jego krewnych, którzy rzucili mu ostatnie spojrzenie i pogonili maruderów.

Został na placu sam z Madarą.

Ruszył stanowczym krokiem przed siebie, aż stanął naprzeciwko Uchiha. Ten jakby go nie widział. Hashirama czuł się dziwnie, bo w bitwie to Uchiha zawsze pierwszy atakował, zachowując się tak, jakby pokonanie Hashiramy było jego jedynym celem w życiu. Teraz Senju był zupełnie ignorowany.

- Madaro, nie pozwolę ci zabić mojego ojca. Musisz walczyć ze mną.- poczekał chwilę, bo zdążył już zaobserwować, że Madara ma opóźnione reakcje.

Nic. Jakby wyzywał drzewo.

Hashirama zrozumiał, że rozmowa z Madarą w tym stanie nie ma sensu. Musi najpierw zaatakować, żeby Uchiha w ogóle zareagował, bo na razie wyglądało na to, że nikogo nie ma w domu. Zdolność do interakcji i myślenia powinna mu wrócić podczas jego ulubionego „tańca", przecież był ninja z krwi i kości. Wtedy może zdoła przemówić mu do rozsądku.

Stwierdził, że nie ma co się bawić w rzucanie broni, lepiej od razu zacząć od Mokutona. Tak silny bodziec powinien go ocucić. Zaczął składać ręce do pieczęci.

- Proszę zaczekać, Hashirama – sama!- zawołał ktoś z tyłu. Odwrócił głowę i rozpoznał krewną, którą wcześniej posłał do ojca. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że ciągnęła ze sobą synka, z którym widać nie chciała się rozstać.

- Dziękuję za zawiadomienie mojego ojca.- powiedział łagodnie.- Idź teraz tam- wskazał ulicę- i dołącz do reszty, Tobirama się wami zajmie. Tutaj jest zbyt niebezpiecznie.

- Nie boję się tego Uchiha!- zawołała dziewczyna ze złością.- I nie o to chodzi!- odetchnęła głośno kilka razy, widać biegła całą drogę z synem na rękach.- Butsuma – sama chce się z tobą spotkać. Teraz. Masz zignorować Uchihę i natychmiast się do niego udać.

- Ale on chce go zabić!- nie mógł uwierzyć Hashirama.- Jak ojciec może tak po prostu… Wybacz.- zreflektował się, bo podniósł głos na dziewczynę, która niczemu nie była winna.- Dziękuję za wiadomość. Coś jeszcze kazał ci przekazać? Tobirama też ma przyjść?

Pokręciła głową.

- Nie, tylko Hashirama – sama. Jest w świątyni.

- Cóż, w takim razie…- To było dziwne. Dlaczego akurat teraz. Co ojciec zamierza? I z kim ma zostawić nieruchomego Madarę?- Dołączcie do reszty. Za chwilę może być gorąco.

- AO!- wrzasnęła nagle kobieta, patrząc przerażonym wzrokiem za Hashiramę. Obrócił się.

Mały trzylatek, którego rękę matka musiała puścić w międzyczasie, stał tuż przed Madarą i ciekawie patrzył się w górę na twarz Uchihy.

Hashiramie serce zamarło. Co czuła nieszczęsna kobieta, nie można sobie wyobrazić. Madara mógł zrobić wszystko, zwłaszcza w tym stanie psychicznym. A przecież nawet odepchnięcie wachlarzem, które zastosował wcześniej na jego trzech kuzynach, względnie mało szkodliwe, mogło zabić taką małą istotę.

Mały Ao, jak to dziecko, w ogóle nie przeczuwał niebezpieczeństwa. Odwrócił głowę, gdy zawołała go matka, ale zaraz znów zainteresował się tą nową nieruchomą rzeczą, która nad nim górowała. Zignorował matkę, która ze strachu o syna straciła głos, i postukał w wachlarz, ciekawy czy coś się stanie. Nic się nie stało. Potem pociągnął Madarę za szatę, który wciąż patrzył się przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem.

Cóż, Madara mógł zrobić wszystko, ale mógł też nie zrobić nic. Hashirama podziękował wszystkim bóstwom świata, że jego przyjaciel zawsze ignoruje dzieci.

- Ao!- zawołał łagodnie i przysiadł na piętach. Chłopiec spojrzał ciekawie, czego chce od niego ten duży pan w zbroi.- Ten stojący pan nic nie robi. Chodź do matki, bo się martwi o ciebie.- powiedział, uśmiechając się.

Ao, stwierdziwszy, że ten miły pan jest bardziej interesujący od tego milczącego i nieruchomego czegoś, posłusznie podreptał w ich stronę. Po chwili przytulił się do matki, która przycisnęła go do piersi, jakby już nigdy nie miała go puścić. Oddychała głęboko, wyraźnie miała się rozpłakać. Na razie była nadal w szoku.

- Idźcie już.- powiedział cicho Hashirama, wstając. Bez słowa kiwnęła głową i z synkiem na rękach pośpiesznie opuściła plac.

Hashirama zmierzył wzrokiem Madarę. Ciągle zero reakcji. Najwyraźniej, jeśli nikt go nie atakował, można go było traktować jak zawadzający i wydzielający aurę śmierci kloc. Tylko na litość nie przesuwać.

Przypomniał sobie, że ojciec na niego czeka. I tak nikt tu nie przyjdzie, a jeśli przybędą Uchiha, to w małej grupce, bo inaczej nie mogliby przejść bez alarmowania patroli, a wtedy Izuna (który na pewno w tej grupce będzie) zabierze Madarę do ich wioski. Madara sam się nie ruszy, ten wrak człowieka czeka na Butsumę.

Odwrócił się tyłem do Uchihy, czując się bardzo dziwnie. Miał pewność, że ten go nie zaatakuje. Nadal bał się o ojca, ale Madara budził w nim współczucie – tak dumny człowiek zmieniony w nieruchomy pomnik, czekający, aż go ktoś ożywi.

Ojca zastał w świątyni, tak jak mówiła kuzynka. Klęczał przed ołtarzykiem poświeconym matce Hashiramy i Tobiramy, pogrążony w modlitwie. Hashirama przystanął w pewnej odległości od niego, niepewny, czy może przerwać.

Butsuma musiał go usłyszeć. Obrócił głowę i wstał powoli. Nie był jeszcze taki stary, dopiero po czterdziestce, jednak synowi wydał się starszy niż oceany. Trwało to tylko mgnienie oka i znów powrócił do postaci poważnego i godnego przywódcy.

- Chciałem się spotkać z waszą matką.- wyjaśnił cicho, bo byli w świątyni.- Wyjdźmy na dwór.

Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz, przysiadł na ławce przed budynkiem i gestem zachęcił syna do zajęcia miejsca obok. Hashirama usiadł i milczeli obaj przez chwilę.

- Nie musisz tego robić.- przerwał ciszę Hashirama. Świątynia, rozmowa z matką, wyciszenie. Nie trzeba było geniuszu, by wysunąć logiczny wniosek.- Nie musisz walczyć. Porozmawiam z Madarą.

- Synu, musisz zrozumieć, że czasem słowa nie wystarczą i liczą się jedynie czyny.- powiedział Butsuma spokojnie, choć Hashiramie wydawało się, że usłyszał nutę reprymendy.- Zabiłem temu młodemu Uchiha ojca, dobrze to rozumiem? A ten przyszedł go pomścić. Tu nie ma miejsca na rozmowy, synu. Mówisz, że nie muszę walczyć. Owszem, ale nie muszę też kryć się za plecami synów, gdy honor nakazuje mi zakończyć tę sprawę raz na zawsze.

- Ale tato!- zawołał Hashirama rozpaczliwie- Madara jest tylko załamany śmiercią Tajimy! To tylko rozpacz! Gdy dojdzie do siebie, odczeka parę dni, na pewno…- umilkł, zakłopotany.

- Madara?- spytał Butsuma, patrząc na syna.- Czy to nie ten młodzieniec, z którym kiedyś trenowałeś?- zobaczył kiwnięcie.- Cóż… Musi ci być ciężko, dobrze go znasz. Sądząc po twoim milczeniu, ten… Madara? Po tych kilku dniach doszedłby do wniosku, że trzeba pomścić jego ojca, mylę się?- odpowiedziało mu milczenie.- Coś ci o sobie powiem, synu.- spojrzał w niebo.- Nie cierpię przyjęć.

Hashirama zamrugał.

- Wczoraj jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle nie byłem w nastroju do zabawy i rozmów, dlatego poszedłem do świątyni.- zignorował spojrzenie syna.- Ciekawy fakt numer dwa: w świątyni głos bardzo się niesie, a dach przecieka.

- Słyszałeś nas?- spytał Hashirama, szybko kojarząc fakty i próbując sobie przypomnieć, o czym z Tobiramą wtedy rozmawiali.

- Całkiem dobrze. Powiem ci, że Tobirama ma rację, ty i ten Madara bardzo przypominacie Romeo i Julię. Czemu się tak patrzysz, synu?- zdziwił się- Jak myślisz, od kogo twój brat przejął zwyczaj czytania romansów?- kąciki ust Butsumy uniosły się lekko, choć nie był człowiekiem skłonnym do żartów; mina Hashiramy jednakże była bezcenna.- Tylko nie mów nikomu.

- Dobrze.- powiedział Hashirama, bo nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

- Mówiliście bardzo wiele, z czego większość to bzdury.- stwierdził Butsuma, znowu poważny.- Zauważyłem jednak, że chciałbyś już zostać przywódcą.

- Słucham?- spytał brązowowłosy, wytrącony z równowagi.- Ależ… Znaczy, nie ukrywam, że chciałbym realizować swoje plany… Ale ty jesteś przywódcą, tato! Wprawdzie za bardzo się nie…- zamilkł, nie chcąc mówić o wielogodzinnych kłótniach pomiędzy nimi.

- Nasze poglądy różnią się jak niebo i ziemia.- powiedział Butsuma spokojnie.- Wiem, że gdybyś został przywódcą, wywróciłbyś ten klan do góry nogami.

- Tato!- Hashirama powoli przeczuwał, co się szykuje; ojciec chciał przekazać władzę Tobiramie. Ale… Dlaczego w takim razie rozmawia z nim?

- Wiem też, że tylko głupiec chciałby zostać przywódcą. Sęk w tym, że głowa klanu może być idiotą, jeśli ma mądrego doradcę. Za to mądry przywódca z głupim doradcą się nie sprawdza, wyobraź sobie. Tobirama jest mądry, nie chce mojego ciężaru na swoich barkach. Za to ty…- Butsuma obrócił się przodem do syna i położył mu ręce na ramionach.- Od teraz jesteś głową klanu.

Nastąpiła dłuższa przerwa, bo Hashirama musiał przetrawić tę nowinę i nominację. Nie spodziewał się tego. Zawsze myślał, że ojciec wybierze Tobiramę.

- Dlaczego ja?- spytał w końcu. Butsuma westchnął.

- Jeden powód już ci podałem.- powiedział.- Ale ważne jest też to, że ty masz wizję, choćby nierealistyczną i chcesz coś robić. Tobirama zaś podążałby szlakiem wydeptanym przeze mnie. Jeszcze przedwczoraj sądziłem, że to dobrze. Chciałem wybrać mojego młodszego syna. Jednak to starszy syn chce przetrzeć ścieżkę dla przyszłych pokoleń, dla przywódców, którzy, mam nadzieję, nie będą czuli się tak jak ja teraz.

- To znaczy?- zapytał Hashirama po chwili milczenia. Butsuma zdjął ręce z jego ramion i oparł się plecami o ścianę. Zamknął oczy.

- Gdy przejąłem władzę po swoim ojcu…- zaczął.- miałem żonę, która spodziewała się pierwszego dziecka i mnóstwo krewnych, z którymi mogłem dzielić się obowiązkami i radościami. Jedynym moim prawdziwym zmartwieniem był ród Uchiha, czerwonookie potwory, a zwłaszcza jeden z nich- Tajima Uchiha. Teraz, gdy oddaję władzę, najbliżsi krewni, żona i dwójka dzieci nie żyją, dwaj pozostali synowie mnie lekceważą, a ja żałuję śmierci swego najgorszego wroga.- otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Hashiramę.- Obydwaj macie plany i pomysły niezwiązane ze mną, jesteście samodzielni. Teraz, gdy Tajima został zabity, nic mnie tu już nie trzyma. Gdybym wybrał Tobiramę… Ale wybrałem ciebie i wiem, że przerobisz cały klan na swoją modłę. Wierzę w ciebie, synu, i wiem, że zawsze obaj będziecie dbali o dobro klanu, choć ja rozumiem to inaczej niż ty. Jednak nie chcę oglądać, jak wszystko znowu się zmienia, zmienia nie do poznania. Czuję się niepotrzebny, Hashiramo.

- Nie lekceważymy cię, tato.- powiedział cicho nowy przywódca. Butsuma wykrzywił usta w coś, co zinterpretował jako smutny uśmiech- ojciec naprawdę rzadko się uśmiechał. Hashirama się zawahał.- Rozumiem, że cokolwiek powiem, nawet jako nowa głowa klanu, ty i tak przyjmiesz wyzwanie. Dlaczego jednak mówisz, jakbyś nie zamierzał tego przeżyć?

- Bo nie zamierzam.- stwierdził po prostu Butsuma i wstał.- Synu, proszę cię tylko o jedno.- spojrzał z góry na patrzącego na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami Hashiramę.- Gdy mnie zabraknie, nie wiąż przyszłości klanu z Uchiha, oni nie są godni zaufania. Zbyt ufają swym emocjom, zbyt się przywiązują, a także mają zbyt wiele dumy, by się do tego przyznać, dlatego kłamią i oszukują nawet najbliższych. Mają inne pojęcie honoru niż my. Nie wiąż klanu z Uchiha, to moja jedyna prośba.

Milczeli bardzo długo.

- Tu jesteś!- niespodziewanie dobiegł ich rozeźlony głos Tobiramy, który zakłócił ciszę. Sam Tobirama wyłonił się zza rogu, naprawdę wściekły.- Możesz mi bracie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego Madara nadal stoi nieruchomo na środku naszej wioski, sam, a ty rozmawiasz z… ojcze, co ty tu robisz?

- Dobrze, że jesteś. Mieszkańcy mają opiekę i ochronę?- spytał Butsuma spokojnie. Tobirama spojrzał ze zdumieniem. Przy okazji zobaczył wyraźnie wyraz twarzy brata. Patrzył na ojca.

- Oczywiście. Poszedłem sprawdzić, dlaczego nie ma odgłosów walki i niszczenia okolicy.- twarz brata powiedziała Tobiramie wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć.- Ojcze, chyba nie zamierzasz walczyć z tym szaleńcem? Co z klanem?

- Jesteś dobrym synem, bratem i shinobi. Nie muszę ci tego mówić.- stwierdziła dawna głowa rodu Senju cicho- Klan? O tym zdecyduje nowy przywódca.- Butsuma wskazał na Hashiramę. Tobirama też rzucił na niego okiem, ale wrócił do ważniejszych spraw.

- Ojcze!- zaczął zdenerwowany.- Przecież, jak będziesz walczył z Madarą… Nie chciałem ci tego mówić, ale Madara jest silniejszy od ciebie.- powiedział desperacko, chcąc powstrzymać ojca od walki.

- Wiem o tym.- stwierdził spokojnie Butsuma.- Spokojnie, nie zamierzam się… podłożyć, tak teraz na to mówią, tak?- ponownie spróbował się uśmiechnąć, by uspokoić synów, ale wyszedł tylko grymas. Zrezygnował i wrócił do zwykłej powagi.- Została jeszcze jedna sprawa.- powiedział poważnie.- Hashiramo, wstań, Tobiramo, podejdź.

- Ojcze…

- Proszę.

Bez dalszych sprzeciwów niepewnie zrobili to, o co prosił. Obaj synowie byli od niego wyżsi. Stanął naprzeciw nich.

I położył im dłonie na głowach.

- Macie moje błogosławieństwo.- oznajmił krótko i ich puścił.- Będziecie go potrzebowali.- stwierdził wcale nie budująco.

Patrzył długo na ich twarze.

- Cóż, nie ma co przedłużać.- oznajmił w końcu.

Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę placu dostojnym krokiem. Gdy zniknął za rogiem, zza którego przed chwilą wyszedł Tobirama, ten obrócił się do brata. Obu spływały łzy po policzkach.

- Idziemy za nim?- spytał trochę wyższym głosem niż zwykle.- To jego walka i nie możemy się wtrącać, ale…

Hashirama wyobraził sobie, jak Butsuma staje przed Madarą, przyjmując wyzwanie. Uchiha w końcu ożywa i atakuje pierwszy, wtedy ojciec odciąga go od wioski i kieruje na pustą przestrzeń, choć każda przestrzeń w pobliżu walczącego Madary z czasem staje się pusta… Butsuma przegrywa i pada, a Uchiha daje się nabrać i podchodzi bliżej… i wtedy ojciec… Co będzie z Madarą. Co będzie z ojcem.

Nie. Tak jak powiedział Tobirama, nie mogą się wtrącać. Nie tym razem.

Poza tym teraz jest ważniejsza sprawa.

- Nie.- odpowiedział podobnym głosem, lecz zdecydowanie.- Najpierw musimy sprawdzić, co z naszym klanem.


	6. Wszyscy w komplecie

_Rozdział VI_

Wszyscy w komplecie

- Upewniliśmy się, że wszyscy są bezpieczni i od razu pobiegliśmy na wasze pole walki.- kończył opowiadać Hashirama.- Usłyszeliśmy wybuch, a nad polaną pojawił się dym. Wiedzieliśmy, że już jest za późno. Jak dotarliśmy, dym już się rozwiewał. Ojciec nie żył, ale pieczęć nie rozerwała jego ciała na kawałki, chociaż tyle… Ty stałeś jakieś dwadzieścia metrów dalej, strasznie poparzony. Tobirama pobiegł do ojca. Akurat wtedy się przewróciłeś, nie zdążyłem cię złapać. Dosłownie w tym momencie zjawili się Uchiha, czteroosobowa grupa, w tym twój brat. Izuna zupełnie zignorował mnie i Tobiramę, od razu cię podniósł i nakazał odwrót. Prawdopodobnie sądzili, że niosą trupa, było widać po ich twarzach. Zniknęliście i zostaliśmy sami. To… to by było wszystko.- zakończył kulawo Hashirama trochę zdławionym głosem.

Madara odczekał chwilę, aż Senju wytrze oczy rękawem.

- Następnego dnia był pogrzeb.- dodał Hashirama pociągając nosem.

- Hm… Złożenie kondolencji raczej nie jest właściwe.- mruknął Madara. Senju parsknął.

- Raczej nie.- potwierdził z bolesnym uśmiechem.

Milczeli przez jakiś czas. Ogień w ognisku trzaskał, trawiąc podtrzymujące go korzenie. Krople deszczu padające na ziemię powyżej wywoływały echo w tunelach prowadzących do jaskini.

- Więc?- przerwał milczenie Madara, patrząc na Senju z oczekiwaniem. Ten ostatni westchnął ciężko.

- Nie rozumiesz jednej rzeczy.- powiedział poważnie.- Masz inny pogląd na sprawę.- poprawił się tym samym tonem, bo Madara rzucił mu spojrzenie wytrawnego mordercy.- Jak ty mówiłeś, to ciągle powtarzałeś: „zabiłem ci ojca", prawda?- Uchiha skinął głową bez słowa.- Właśnie. Bardzo się cieszę, że odczuwasz wyrzuty sumienia z powodu zabicia Senju, a tak dokładniej mojego ojca, bo jednak chyba o to głównie ci chodzi. Ale mimo wszystko to krok w dobrą stronę, znak, że kiedyś Uchiha i Senju będą mogli utworzyć sojusz.

- Ja wcale…- zaczął Madara, chcąc zaprzeczyć istnieniu wyrzutów sumienia. Jednocześnie pomyślał, że Hashirama jak zwykle się zagalopował.

- Uważam, że zapewniłeś mojemu ojcu godną śmierć.- przerwał mu Senju bez pardonu.- Umrzeć w walce, tego zawsze chciał, byle nie z ręki Tajimy. A ty mu to zapewniłeś.

- Samobójstwo uważał za godną śmierć?- spytał po chwili ciszy Madara, zdziwiony. Nie spodziewał się tego. Senju naprawdę różnią się od Uchiha jak ziemia i ogień.

- To nie było samobójstwo, skoro tym samym chciał cię zabić. Raczej poświęcenie.- objaśnił Hashirama, który musiał długo nad tym myśleć. Madara nie próbował sprostować tego stwierdzenia. O niektóre sprawy po prostu lepiej się nie kłócić.

Znowu zapadło milczenie. Żaden z młodzieńców nie zamierzał dzielić się swymi myślami z towarzyszem, obydwaj nie umieliby zresztą ująć ich w słowa. Ale nie musieli – przyjazna cisza między nimi mówiła za nich.

- Zamorduję go.- oświadczył przemoknięty do suchej nitki Tobirama drzewom, które natychmiast zostały w tyle, gdy skoczył na następną gałąź.- Zamorduję.- powtórzył, na wypadek jakby to konkretne odrośle nie usłyszało.

Tobirama zaczął coś podejrzewać już w chwili, gdy Hashirama poprosił o dzień wolny. Spodziewał się, że starszy z Senju będzie próbował wymigać się od sprawdzania papierów, ale sądził, że ten spędzi dzień nieszkodliwie albo na treningu, albo na szwendaniu się po wiosce i rozmawianiu z ludźmi, tak jak zawsze, gdy miał jakieś ważne zebranie. Ale gdy Tobirama nie zastał go wczesnym rankiem ani w łóżku, ani na polu treningowym, ani tym bardziej w gabinecie, a dyskretne sprawdzenie okolicy nie dało żadnych wyników, dotarło do niego, że Hashirama wymyślił coś głupszego niż zwykle.

Mianowicie opuścił wioskę.

Nie ma potrzeby mówić, że Tobiramie momentalnie skoczyło ciśnienie. Nie dlatego, by specjalnie martwił się o brata, bo ten umiał sobie poradzić w terenie w pojedynkę, czemu nie przeszkadzało nawet jego beztroskie usposobienie (w opinii Tobiramy zdecydowanie zbyt beztroskie, ale ten konkretny Senju oceniał według własnego przykładu), ale ponieważ zostawił wioskę bez żadnych wskazówek, nawet bez zawiadomienia. Teoretycznie nie potrzebował żadnego pozwolenie na opuszczenie domu, od Tobiramy i od nikogo innego, ale pozostanie w wiosce lub przy jej obrzeżach nakazywałby mu choćby zwykły zdrowy rozsądek. Obecnie w ich okolicy było w miarę spokojnie, ale nadal trwała wojna i zostawienie ich ludzi samych sobie, co nigdy nie było dobrym posunięciem, obecnie było czymś więcej niż tylko głupotą.

Młodszy Senju był wściekły na brata. Hashirama na pewno nie działał ze złych pobudek, to wiedział aż za dobrze, ale nie zachował się jak dobry przywódca. Dobry przywódca nie ucieka cichcem z wioski nie informując o tym nikogo, nawet swojego zastępcy. Nieważne, że zastępca jest jego bratem, to nieodpowiedzialne.

Nie podobało mu się, że musiał opuścić wioskę, by znaleźć Hashiramę. Starszyzna oczywiście o niczym nie wiedziała – Tobirama już dzień wcześniej ich powiadomił, że jego bratu nie należy przeszkadzać. Teraz uważali, że białowłosy udał się w teren z misją zleconą przez przywódcę. Jeśli się pośpieszy, to ani starszyzna, ani potencjalni szpiedzy nie zauważą, że Hashiramy nie ma w osadzie. Liczył się czas.

Tobirama nie był dzieckiem. Miał zdrowy stosunek do brata, jego zachowania i umiejętności, wiedział, że starszy Senju umie sprostać oczekiwaniom. Ale cokolwiek mówił i uważał… Był wściekły na brata.

Hashirama sprawił mu duży zawód.

Nie powiedział ani słowa od rana. Gdy tylko doniesiono mu, że jego brata nie ma i nikt nie może go znaleźć, wziął płaszcz i wyszedł na deszcz go szukać. Nikt go nie zatrzymywał. W końcu członkowie ich klanu byli już przyzwyczajeni do takich zachowań przywódcy i jego zastępcy, wiedzieli, jak zachować się w takiej sytuacji, bo wbijano im to do głowy wiele godzin.

Dlaczego nie mógł go choć raz posłuchać? Przecież jedyne, czego chciał od brata, to doprowadzić do jego wyzdrowienia. Czemu Madara nigdy go nie słucha? Jak ma dotrzeć do swojego upartego jak osioł brata, uświadomić mu, że chce tylko jego dobra? Że naprawdę się o niego martwi? Że nie chce, by skończył jak reszta ich rodzeństwa?

Czerń jego ubrania doskonale stapiała się z ponurym, deszczowym krajobrazem. Żarzące się czerwienią oczy były jedynymi jasnymi punktami w tej wszechogarniającej szarości.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć…- Madara ważył słowa- …że nie obciąłeś włosów, ponieważ w ten sposób wyrażasz siebie?

- Tak!- odpowiedział Hashirama radośnie, zadowolony, że jego przyjaciel wreszcie to zrozumiał.

Siedzieli obaj po turecku przy ognisku. Rozmawiali o jego fryzurze od dobrego kwadransa- Uchiha próbował go namówić do ścięcia włosów, a Senju wyłuszczał mu w podpunktach, dlaczego tego nie zrobi. Przed chwilą wytknął Madarze, że ten sam uznał jego fryzurę za lepszą od poprzedniej. Zamknęło to czarnowłosemu usta na dobre parę sekund. Teraz wpatrywał się intensywnie w Hashiramę, obmyślając swój następny argument.

Ta kłótnia o włosy była trywialna, ale Senju to się podobało. Od dawna nie mógł po prostu porozmawiać z przyjacielem, dlatego zamierzał cieszyć się chwilą. Madara zaś wyraźnie był zmęczony psychicznie- ta wcześniejsza spowiedź bardzo go wyczerpała. Oboje zresztą musieli odpocząć, Hashiramie też niełatwo było opowiedzieć o śmierci ojca. Zdecydowanie był to koniec wynurzeń na dziś.

Taka rozmowa nie wymagała od nich konwersacji wysokich lotów, za to poprawiała humor obu stronom. Madara zawsze udawał, że nawet jej nie posiadając gardzi delikatniejszą stroną swej natury, ale gdy rozmowa schodziła na zbroje, szaty i wygląd włosów, interesował się nimi w sposób przyjęty raczej za kobiecy. Gdy byli młodsi, Hashirama wiele razy musiał wysłuchiwać, jakim jest bezguściem. Pomijając ich rozbieżne opinie w tej sprawie, jemu i nikomu z jego klanu to nie przeszkadzało, za to Uchiha wyraźnie było cierniem w oku.

Zadowolony z siebie Senju uśmiechnął się do rywala. Nareszcie jego przyjaciel będzie musiał uznać ich równość w tej dziedzinie…

- Kim ona jest?- spytał sucho Madara.

Zadowolenie Hashiramy nagle uleciało.

- Ona? Skąd? Jaka ona?… to jest… wcale!… O czym ty… mógłbyś nie…- brązowowłosy poczuł, że się czerwieni i nic nie może na to poradzić. Madara przyglądał mu się z uniesionymi brwiami.

- Jak?- poddał się w końcu Hashirama. Uchiha przewrócił oczami.

- Żaden Senju za cenę życia nie wykaże się dobrym stylem. Sam nie wymyśliłbyś, by zapuścić włosy.- wyjaśnił zwięźle, jakby stwierdzał oczywistość.- Więc?- spytał wyczekująco.- Z kim cię swatają?

Hashirama westchnął.

- Z nikim. Sam się swatam.- powiedział.- Naprawdę.- dodał, widząc jawny sceptycyzm Madary.- Nie wszystkie małżeństwa są z rozsądku i politycznej konieczności, przyjacielu.

- To jakie jest imię twej wspaniałej, jak sądzę, wybranki? Pytam trzeci raz, jakbyś nie dosłyszał.- Uchiha nie zamierzał dać się przekabacić.

- No dobrze. To Uzumaki Mito.- na twarzy Hashiramy przy wymawianiu imienia dziewczyny automatycznie pojawił się czuły, i, co tu kryć, trochę głupi uśmiech.

- Uzumaki? Ci rudzielce od pieczęci?- skojarzył Madara.- Nie tak źle, to silny klan. Czyli ona też ruda… Dobrze walczy?- spytał o konkrety.

- Mógłbyś być milszy, wiesz? To w końcu moja narzeczona.- zwrócił mu uwagę Senju, który nie bardzo wiedział, czy obrazić się teraz czy dopiero za chwilę.- A walczy bardzo dobrze. Ma całkiem inny styl niż my, ale się sprawdza. Wątpię, czybyś chciał z nią zadzierać.

- Nigdy nie walczę w kobietami.- stwierdził Madara spokojnie.

- A jaka jest piękna!- zachwycił się Hashirama.- Piękniejszej nie znajdziesz, człowiek może na nią patrzeć bez końca... Rzeczywiście, włosy ma rude, długie aż do kolan, ale zwykle je spina. Bardzo mądra, zna się na polityce, maniery nienaganne, a jak idzie, to jakby cały czas tańczyła, tyle gracji, ale oczywiście tylko wtedy, jak nie zdąża na naradę, bo wtedy jakoś tak dostojnie kroczy, wiesz, w tej długiej szacie…

- Widzę, że owinęła cię sobie wokół palca.- powiedział Madara, słuchając ze średnim zainteresowaniem.

- Tak.- zgodził się błogo Senju.- Musieliśmy się spotkać z klanem Uzumaki, przybyli do nas jakiś czas temu, była w grupie emisariuszy, zobaczyłem ją, gdy trenowała. Mówię ci, miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, szczerze.- zapewnił nagle przyjaciela, jakby to była bardzo ważna kwestia. Zamrugał kilka razy, odetchnął głęboko, a następne zdanie powiedział już trochę spokojniej.- Porozmawialiśmy poważnie, kilka dni później poprosiłem o jej rękę.

- Pewnie nie robili trudności.- mruknął Madara dość zgryźliwie.

- Bardzo szybko się zgodzili i ucieszyli, przestań być takim cynikiem. Za rok czy dwa się pobierzemy, jej ojciec chce jeszcze trochę poczekać, bo mało się znamy i tak dalej, ma trochę racji, to dobry człowiek, nie rób takiej miny, Madaro. A wiesz, co powiedziała?- Hashirama ożywił się- Że jak się pobierzemy, to będzie mi pomagać w papierach! Wyobrażasz sobie? Czy mogłem mieć większe szczęście?- jego początkowy zapał przerodził się w czysty zachwyt.

- W papierach?- Madara uniósł brwi, ta ostatnia wiadomość trochę go poruszyła.- Jeśli zamierza ci pomagać, z własnej woli, i dobrze walczy…Gdybym tak mógł się jej przyjrzeć…- milczał przez chwilę, rozważając coś.- Chyba będę ci musiał pogratulować, mimo wszystko.- stwierdził wreszcie, opierając dłonie na kolanach i patrząc w sklepienie jaskini.

- Dziękuję.- uśmiechnął się Hashirama, siadając wygodniej.- A co będzie z tobą? Kiedy zamierzasz stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu? Dostanę zaproszenie?- to ostatnie dodał z czystej złośliwości.

- Nawet nie zaczynaj.- Uchiha ukrył twarz w dłoni.- Ty masz ten problem z głowy, ale ja jestem na nogach dopiero od kilku dni, a już mam wrażenie, jakby chcieli wydać mnie za kilka osób jednocześnie. Obrzydliwe. Po prostu obrzydliwe.- wstrząsnął się, jakby odganiając niemiłe wspomnienia.

- Czyli poruszyłem drażliwy temat.- Hashiramie trochę zrzedła mina. Uchiha bez słowa pokiwał głową.- Mam nadzieję, że też znajdziesz kogoś podobnego do Mito.- spróbował go pocieszyć brązowowłosy.

Madara mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, kryjąc twarz za włosami.

- Hm… Masz coś przeciwko, bym jeszcze coś opowiedział o Mito?- spytał ostrożnie Senju. Odczekał chwilę.- Nie? To muszę ci powiedzieć, że…

Mówiąc o swojej narzeczonej, cieszył się jednocześnie, że Madara wyraźnie podziela jego pozytywną opinię co do dziewczyny. Rzecz jasna to zdanie Hashiramy i Mito liczyło się najwięcej, ale dobrze było mieć aprobatę otoczenia, w tym przyjaciela. Poza tym przywódca Senju lubił dzielić się swoim szczęściem z otoczeniem, a Madara go słuchał, wprawdzie jednym uchem, ale zawsze. A o Uzumaki mógł rozmawiać godzinami, Uchiha nie miał żadnego pojęcia, na co się zgodził.

-…gdy jej je dałem, stwierdziła, że bardzo lubi róże, ale jej ulubionymi kwiatami są astry, rozumiesz, że musiałem czekać, aż wyrosną, kwiaty to jednak nie moja mocna strona. Drzewa, drzewa tak, ale kwiaty…

- Bądź cicho.- Madara podniósł nagle rękę, zatrzymując słowotok Senju.- Ktoś tu idzie.

Hashirama umilkł przed końcem zdania. Obaj wsłuchali się w odgłosy odbijające się w korytarzach prowadzących do jaskini. Poza tysiącem kropel uderzających o ziemię wyraźnie usłyszeli kroki.

- W miarę możliwości staraj się nie zniszczyć groty.- powiedział Madara cicho. Czekali, aż kroki się przybliżą, nie gasząc ogniska, które być może zdoła zaskoczyć przeciwnika. Prawdopodobnie był to tylko ktoś chcący schronić przed deszczem, ale mógł to też być skrytobójca. Odgłosy zbliżały się nieubłaganie.

Wtedy nagle Hashirama odetchnął, choć nie przestał jeszcze kumulować czakry. Rozpoznał te kroki.

- Nie martw się, Madaro.- powiedział łagodnie.- To mój brat.

- To mają być dobre wieści?- zapytał bardzo spokojnie Madara, któremu gwałtownie pogorszył się humor. Zaczął żałować, że zdjął zbroję, leżącą obecnie w kącie jaskini.

Zmrużył oczy na widok wyłaniającego się z cienia Tobiramy. Spojrzenie wściekłego Senju najpierw padło na jego starszego brata, który miał minę przyłapanego na gorącym uczynku, a potem na Madarę, który wyprostował się dumnie.

Tobirama zamrugał. Natychmiast wyszarpał zza pasa swój miecz i stanął w pozycji obronnej. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Uchiha nie włącza Sharingana, nie formuje pieczęci, nie podnosi broni i _nie ma zbroi_, ale za to patrzy się na niego jak na skretyniałą niższą formę życia, która właśnie przyczepiła mu się do buta.

- Madara?- spytał z niedowierzaniem.

- Teraz ten zaczyna.- mruknął Uchiha.

- Mogę to wyjaśnić…- zaczął Hashirama nieśmiało.

- Dlaczego nie wyczułem twojej czakry?- przerwał mu Tobirama, patrząc na wroga.

Hashirama poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Madara prawie nie ma teraz czakry, więc moja prawdopodobnie całkiem ukryła jego obecność…

- A co on tu robi?- znowu przerwał mu białowłosy.

- Czekamy, aż przestanie padać.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo nie chcemy zmoknąć, to chyba oczywi….

- Pytam, dlaczego siedzisz z największym wrogiem naszego klanu i popijasz herbatę, wymieniając plotki.

- Nie mamy herba…

- To przenośnia, Hashiramo.- mruknął Madara cicho.

- Dlaczego?

- Jakoś tak po prostu…zwyczajnie…wpadliśmy na siebie…Jakoś tak…się zdarzyło.- wyjaśnił kulawo zmieszany Hashirama.

- Rozumiem.- powiedział Tobirama spokojnie, na co starszy Senju zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej. Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Hashirama czekał na wybuch, a Madara postanowił spokojnie przeczekać kłótnię.

Wtedy Tobirama odwrócił wzrok od Uchiha, przeszedł kilka kroków w głąb jaskini, po czym usiadł obok brata. Westchnął ciężko.

- Wystarczy. Skończyłem na dzisiaj.- powiedział do obu przywódców, w odpowiedzi na unoszącą się w powietrzu konsternację. Powiedział to szczególnym tonem, tonem głoszącym, że ma całkiem dość ich dwojga, całej sytuacji i ogólnie wszechświata, gdyby był mniej odpowiedzialny i nie musiał myśleć za pewne osoby w tej jaskini, to sytuacja wyglądałaby całkiem inaczej, a w ogóle najchętniej to poszedłby się napić i niech wszyscy dadzą mu święty spokój.

Madara nie mógł zmarnować takiej okazji.

- Widzę, że twój brat postanowił zachować się rozsądnie.- powiedział do Hashiramy.

- Gdybym był rozsądny, ty byłbyś martwy.- stwierdził krótko Tobirama.- Ale zaskoczyłeś mnie, Madaro. Nie sądziłem, że znasz takie pojęcie.

- Oczywiście, że znam. Rozsądek to między innymi trzymanie cię z daleka ode mnie. Brakiem rozsądku jest rozmowa z tobą.- odpowiedział Madara spokojnie.

- Zanotuję twą jakże błyskotliwą wypowiedź.- Tobirama schylił głowę w najbardziej uprzejmym obraźliwym półukłonie świata.

- Prawda, powinna być zachowana dla potomności.- zgodził się Madara, także chyląc czoła i niewiele ustępując Tobiramie.

- Cieszę się, że się dogadujemy.- wtrącił się Hashirama, który czuł się bardzo niezręcznie i chciał szybko przerwać tę podminowaną dyskusję.- Madaro, o czym rozmawialiśmy wcześniej?- spytał nagląco.

- Wygłaszałeś hymn pochwalny.- uświadomił go Uchiha.- Monolog o Mito.- dodał, bo spotkał się z niezrozumieniem.

- Ach tak, mówiłem o astrach.- przypomniał sobie wreszcie Hashirama. Znowu opanował go niepohamowany entuzjazm.

- Mamy słuchać kilka godzin, jak mówisz o swojej narzeczonej?- zaprotestował głośno Tobirama, któremu z niewiadomych powodów zdążyło skoczyć ciśnienie.- Nie ma mowy, w domu tylko o tym mowa.

- Zawsze możesz wyjść na deszcz.- uświadomił go Madara uprzejmie, na co młodszy Senju spiorunował go wzrokiem.- Ja chętnie posłucham.

Tobirama przemilczał tę uwagę, co Uchiha słusznie uznał za wygraną. Hashirama mógł mówić bez przeszkód.

Mimo swobodnej i lekceważącej postawy Madara pilnie zwracał uwagę na każdy ruch i zmianę wyrazu twarzy młodszego z braci Senju. Udając, że uważnie słucha wartkiego potoku słów Hashiramy w tle, starał rozwiązać się kolejną zagadkę, mianowicie dlaczego Tobirama nie próbuje go zabić. Ma przecież świetną okazję. Na pewno nie wybaczył mu zabicia ojca i trudno o kogoś, kto bardziej by go nienawidził. To nie Hashirama.

Nie bał się o swoją skórę. Jego szybko odnawiające się rezerwy czakry dodawały mu pewności siebie. Niestety nie mógłby wygrać w pojedynku shinobi, ale umknie przed każdym atakiem. Poza tym był prawie pewien, że Hashirama powstrzymałby brata. Prawie. Cokolwiek by mówić, nie pozwoli, by zwykłe zagrożenie życia przeszkodziło mu w cierpliwym czekaniu i analizie faktów.

Czyżby starszy Senju miał nad nim taką władzę? Tobirama słucha go nawet w takiej sprawie? To zdolności przywódcze Hashiramy powstrzymują go przed dokonaniem bądź co bądź słusznej zemsty? A może to szacunek Tobiramy do brata, karzący mu słuchać przywódcy, nawet gdy nie ma racji, byle nie okazać słabości przed obcym?

Madara sam poczuł dość niechętny szacunek dla młodszego Senju. Z kimś, kto potrafi trzymać swoje nerwy i uczucia na wodzy należy się liczyć. Potem przypomniał sobie, że on nie miał zbytnio czym się pochwalić na tym polu, co pogorszyło mu humor.

Z drugiej strony ogniska Tobirama ledwo nad sobą panował. Siedzenie nieruchomo, niezaciskanie pięści i udawanie, że słucha brata wymagało całej jego siły woli. Nieustannie kumulował czakrę, wyczekując ataku.

Tak blisko, zaledwie kilka kroków od niego, siedzi morderca jego ojca. A on, zamiast zabić go na miejscu, pozwala mu się obrażać… Przeklęty Uchiha.

Czuł, jak nienawiść się z niego wylewa, wyobrażał sobie, że unosi się w powietrzu, wije się wokół niego pod postacią półpłynnych oparów i smug cienia.

Nie, nie pozwoli, by nad nim zapanowała. Poddawanie się uczuciom to domena Uchiha, Senju polegają na rozumie, nie na niechęci i odrazie.

„Dlaczego właściwie go nie zabijam?", spytał sam siebie Tobirama. Z powodu Hashiramy, odpowiedział sobie natychmiast. Brat nie pozwoli mu go skrzywdzić i tyle. A tymczasem Madara siedzi tam spokojnie, pewien swej nietykalności, z tym swoim pełnym wyższości uśmiechem. Nie, nie zabije go teraz. Shinobi powinien zabijać w pojedynku na równych prawach. A Madara, choć na myśl o nim Tobiramie robiło się niedobrze, zawsze zachowywał się honorowo. Nie, Madarę trzeba zabić w walce. Ojciec by tak postąpił.

Wewnętrzny monolog przerwało nagłe zaburzenie w jego naturze czakry. Dla Tobiramy jako detektora oznaczało to, że ktoś znajduje się w odległości kilometra od niego i prawdopodobnie się zbliża. Skoncentrował się na zaburzeniu, próbując zidentyfikować zagrożenie. Rozpoznał wzór natychmiast.

Madara zauważył, że Tobirama zesztywniał.

„No nareszcie.", pomyślał.

-…po kilku minutach stwierdziła, że nie będzie ze mną walczyć, bo jestem całkiem nieprzytomny, a łatwe zwycięstwa nie przynoszą satysfakcji, na to odpowiedziałem, że wcale nie jestem nieprzytomny, a ona stwierdziła, że zastanawia się, czy nie piłem. Oczywiście, że piłem, powiedziałem, upiłem się jej widokiem, żadne z was mnie nie słucha, prawda, to wtedy przywołała wielkiego niedźwiedzia, który zaczął mnie gonić przez całą wioskę, las, ocean, sklep warzywny, no dziękuję bardzo, aż w końcu zapędził mnie na drzewo, siedziałem na nim do wieczora, dopóki się nade mną nie zlitowała, to z niedźwiedziem wymyśliłem, naprawdę stwierdziła, że jestem idiotą, miło byłoby mieć uważnych słuchaczy. Następnie…- Hashirama zawiesił głos i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, czekając w milczeniu na reakcję.

- Mówiłeś coś?- spytał z kilkusekundowym opóźnieniem Madara, wpatrując się w Tobiramę. Na twarzy białowłosego malowała się niepohamowana odraza.

Starszy Senju spojrzał na brata i natychmiast rozpoznał ten wyraz. Zawsze go niepokoił.

- Gdzie on jest ?- spytał delikatnie, na co w odpowiedzi całkiem niedelikatnie w kącie jaskini zawalił się strop.

Odgłos wybuchu i pył po eksplozji niemal natychmiast zostały zastąpione przez huk deszczu i znaczny nadmiar tlenku wodoru. Spośród resztek sufitu niczym wcielenie zemsty wyłoniła się ciemna sylwetka o oczach barwy krwi. Postać zrobiła krok do przodu, dzięki czemu mogli rozpoznać potwornie wściekłego i przemoczonego do suchej nitki Izunę.

Tobirama zmienił pozycję siedzącą na stojącą bez widocznych stadiów pośrednich, a w jego dłoniach pojawił się miecz, w odpowiedzi na magicznie wyczarowany kunai w dłoni młodego Uchihy. Hashirama zaczął się podnosić z zaniepokojoną miną, zdecydowany zażegnać każdy możliwy konflikt.

Atmosferę dało się kroić nożem. Wtedy wtrącił się główny zainteresowany, który przede wszystkim nie zamierzał zmoknąć.

- Na litość boską, zatkaj tę dziurę!- jęknął Madara.- Zaraz będzie tu podziemne jezioro!

Izuna posłał bratu ponure spojrzenie

- Zwymyślasz mnie potem, teraz zrób coś z sufitem.- Uchiha nie ugiął się pod wzrokiem mogącym roztopić stal- A wy zachowujecie się dziecinnie.- zwrócił się sucho do braci Senju.- Tak jakbyśmy się go wszyscy nie spodziewali. Strop, Izuna.- przypomniał.- Jak skończysz, siądź przy ogniu i wysusz się. Wyglądasz jak topielec, jeszcze się przeziębisz.- w głosie Madary pojawiła się troskliwa nuta.- Dobrze, że ci kiedyś powiedziałem o tej jaskini.

Hashirama położył dłoń na ramieniu Tobiramy. Ten mruknął coś pod nosem, nie rezygnując z obronnej postawy.

Obserwując Senju jak kot na polowaniu Izuna powoli odłożył kunai. Stał chwilę nieruchomo, a potem odwrócił z demonstracyjnym lekceważeniem. Zawiązał kilka pieczęci, przyklęknął i przyłożył ręce do ziemi. Wyłonił się z niej skalny słup, który na wysokości stropu rozszerzył się, co przypominało rozwijające się płatki kwiatu, i zakrył otwór stworzony wybuchem.

Młody Uchiha ponuro podszedł do ognia i przysiadł koło brata, przy okazji wyłączając Sharingan.

- Później porozmawiamy.- oznajmił Izuna tonem, który Madara, choć był człowiekiem teraz i na zawsze niepobłogosławionym małżeństwem, miał jak tysiące mężczyzn przed nim nauczyć się rozpoznawać. Ten ton mówił: „nie przy ludziach". To był zły ton.

Hashirama pół łagodnie, pół siłą przekonał Tobiramę, by ponownie usiadł i przyjął bardziej pokojową postawę. Białowłosy Senju z początku stawiał opór, ale nawet on wyczuł, że walki nie będzie, więc w końcu poddał się naciskowi dłoni brata. Schował broń.

W tym czasie, powoli, ale stale, ogień w ognisku sięgał coraz wyżej, jednocześnie sięgając na boki.

- Wygląda na to, że trochę tu pobędziemy.- stwierdził Izuna rześko, zdecydowanie nie jak ktoś przemoczony do suchej nitki i doprowadzony do furii przez osobniki znajdujące się w pobliżu.

- Takie było założenie.- potwierdził Madara nieswoim głosem - chyba zrozumiał, że mogłoby być lepiej, ale nie zamierzał przepraszać. Zwłaszcza przy młodszym z braci Senju. Mimo to ogień przesunął się lekko w stronę Izuny.

- To jaki był temat przewodni tego spotkania przy herbacie?- spytał oschle młody Uchiha, patrząc prosto na płomienie. Widocznie uznał je za przesadę.

- Hashirama opowiada o swojej dziewczynie. Bełkot zakochanych, plus niedźwiedzie.- oznajmił Madara, który usiadł prosto.

- Jednak słuchał.- mruknął Hashirama, który wciąż nie puścił ramienia brata i nie spuszczał wzroku z Izuny.

Płomień znów przesunął się w stronę mokrego Uchiha i wyraźnie zamierzał tam pozostać, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego fochów i obiekcji.

- Wygląda więc na to, że przeżywasz tu prawdziwe męki.- stwierdził Izuna beztrosko. Poddał się i wyciągnął obie ręce do ognia.- Porównywalne z tym, co dzieje się na dworze. Takiego potopu jeszcze nie było. Tylko szaleniec chciałby znajdować się wśród takiej ilości wody.- stwierdził radośniej.

- Prawda.- przyznał Madara z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym obaj bracia zgodnie zerknęli na Tobiramę.

Tobirama, w przeciwieństwie do Hashiramy, nie zamierzał znosić pastwienia się nad nim w imię braterskiej więzi między ich największymi wrogami, choć oglądanie pokazu uczuć ze strony Madary było nowym doświadczeniem. To wciąż wrogowie. Uniósł więc głowę, zamierzając się odgryźć, ale wtedy coś go powstrzymało.

Madara zachowywał się arogancko, a jego twarz wyrażała pogardę, jaką dla niego żywił. Zachowywał się jak zawsze, niczego innego się po nim nie spodziewał, zwłaszcza, że w pełni tę pogardę odwzajemniał. Za to Izuna…

Człowiek nie powinien móc tak patrzeć.

Trwało to tylko chwilę, po czym młodszy z Uchiha obrócił się z powrotem do Madary, swobodnie operując ciałem tak, by jak najszybciej wyschnąć. Gdyby Tobirama nie miał zaufania do swego braku wyobraźni, pomyślałby, że coś mu się przewidziało. Ale cóż, nic dziwnego, powiedział sobie białowłosy, jesteśmy śmiertelnymi wrogami.

Mimo to nie potrafił pozbyć się zimnych dreszczy biegnących wzdłuż kręgosłupa, nie mających nic wspólnego z otoczeniem. Po co ten drań tu przyszedł? Wyczuł przecież, że Hashirama i on tu są. Znowu po Madarę? Znowu? On naprawdę zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, prawda?

Madara zabił mu ojca, za co będzie go nienawidzić, nic się nie zmieniło. Zresztą nie cierpiał go, odkąd się poznali. Ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie Izuny, by zmienił swoje plany.

Izuna _musiał _zginąć pierwszy. Cokolwiek zrobiłby Madara po jego śmierci, nie można było tego porównać z zemstą Izuny po zabiciu brata. Madara nie mógł tak nienawidzić.

A przecież nie zrobił nic, by na taką nienawiść zasłużyć.

Atmosfera w jaskini była napięta. Przywódcy klanów, którzy szczerze mówiąc chętnie na parę godzin odłożyliby swe zobowiązania i porozmawiali znowu jak przyjaciele, korzystając z izolujących właściwości groty i strasznego deszczu, musieli pilnować braci, żeby nagle nie rzucili się na siebie.

Madara nie był z tego zadowolony. Prawda, że dowiedział się czego chciał od Hashiramy, ale nie oznaczało to, że zamierza przez resztę wieczoru siedzieć, wymieniając od czasu do czasu przypadkowe uwagi, kontrolować poziom napięcia w powietrzu i ogólnie pilnować, by jego brat nie wysadził wszystkiego w powietrze. Wcale mu się to nie uśmiechało. Milczeli od minuty i już miał tego dość.

Skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Starczy tego dobrego.- oznajmił wojowniczo. Pozostała trójka spojrzała w jego stronę.- Nie będzie tu żadnego wypowiadania wojny, zrozumiano? Nie jestem w nastroju.- powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.- Izuna, Tobirama, jeśli zobaczę jakąkolwiek kumulację czakry, oboje wylecicie na deszcz. Bez narzekania!- podniósł głos, bo Izuna już otwierał usta.

- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać, Uchiha.- warknął Tobirama.

- I bez sprzeciwów! Hashirama, poprzyj mnie.- Madara zwrócił się władczo do Senju.

- Um…- Hashirama się zawahał, bo mimo wszystko chyba nie powinien go słuchać, zresztą obok siedział jego brat, który potrafił być straszny, gdy się rozzłościł.

- Czyżbyś chciał tu krater w ziemi?- spytał słodko Madara, z lekką sugestią, że krater może powstać w wyniku działań osób różnych. Posłał przy tym Senju Wzrok.

- Słyszeliście Madarę, ma być spokój.- zdecydował Hashirama.- Nie chcę, byście zmokli.- usprawiedliwił się bratu, bo Tobirama wyglądał na bardzo zdradzonego.

Młodszy Senju prychnął jak rozjuszony kot.

- Gdyby ci kazał, sam wyszedłbyś na deszcz.- zarzucił bratu oskarżycielskim tonem.

- Tobirama!- zawołał załamany Senju i zwinął się w kłębek skrzywdzonej godności.

- Ma rację.- stwierdził spokojnie Izuna, co wyraźnie dobiło Hashiramę.

- Cieszę się, że się w czymś zgadzacie.- pochwalił ich Madara, klaskając w ręce.- Oczywiście to tylko na teraz.- uspokoił.- Potem możecie dalej skakać sobie do gardeł.

- Dziękuję, że wyświadczasz nam taką łaskę, niisan.- powiedział zgryźliwie Izuna, wpatrując się ponuro w płomienie.- Nie cierpię, gdy jesteś w takim nastroju. Strasznie się rządzisz.- mruknął niezbyt cicho.

Uchiha postanowił tego nie słyszeć.

- To o czym w takim razie chcesz rozmawiać?- spytał Tobirama jadowicie, wciąż patrzący na brata oskarżycielsko.

Pytanie zatrzymało Madarę tylko na chwilę.

- Dobrze, że pytasz, Senju. Hashiramo, odwiń się z tego kłębka, wszyscy i tak cię ignorują. Otóż ja i ten tutaj spotkaliśmy się przypadkowo…- Uchiha zignorował dwa niedowierzające prychnięcia- ... podczas oglądania granicy. Jak wiecie, będą je zmieniać. Dlatego…

- Stwierdziliście, że lepiej byłoby się nie kłócić.- przerwał mu przewidująco Tobirama, z miną, jakby robiło mu się niedobrze.- I chcecie teraz…

- …uzgodnić wspólne stanowisko, byśmy nie przekrzykiwali się na zebraniu klanów.- dokończył za niego Izuna. Westchnął rozdzierająco.- Aż mnie coś boli w środku. Jesteście tacy oczywiści…

- Co to niby miało znaczyć?- spytał Madara podejrzliwie.

- Nic.- odpowiedział Tobirama ponuro.

Madara wymienił zrezygnowane spojrzenie z Hashiramą, który w międzyczasie odwinął się z kłębka ochronnego i chyba zaczynał tego żałować.

- W porządku. Widzę, że już się w czymś zgadzacie. Może byście więc w końcu…

- Dziękuję, że to rozważacie.- powiedział prędko Hashirama, który wyczuł, że Madara traci cierpliwość.- Wiem, że jeszcze się nie zgodziliście, ale nadal możemy sprawę omówić. Na przykład zastanawiam się nad klanem Maito. Przylega do obu ziem, a w ostatnich latach jego liczebność się zwiększyła, więc pomyślałem…

- Nigdy.- oznajmił z mocą Madara.

- Bracie, zgłupiałeś?- w tym samym momencie spytał Tobirama. Pomyślał chwilę i zmierzył Uchiha wzrokiem.- A dlaczego nigdy? Wasze ziemie są wielkie, moglibyście im odstąpić trochę lasów.

- Ponieważ nie.

- Mój brat chciał powiedzieć, że Maito mogą nie być w stanie wykorzystać pełnego potencjału terenów przyległych do ich ziemi.- stwierdził gładko Izuna.

- Nie rozumiem.- Hashirama zmarszczył brwi.

- Maito są słabi i bezużyteczni, a danie im ziemi tego nie zmieni.- przetłumaczył mu Tobirama.- Przeszkadzasz, bracie. I uprzedź mnie, zanim znowu wygłosisz jakąś błyskotliwą uwagę, bo moje nerwy mogą nie wytrzymać tej nagłej głupoty.

- Bracie…!- jęknął Hashirama płaczliwie.

- Nie.

- Skoro przy tym jesteśmy…- Izuna wyciągnął ze swego przybornika mapę Krainy Ognia i rozłożył ją na ziemi, w bezpiecznej odległości od ogniska. Przyklęknął.- Mura także sąsiaduje z oboma klanami.- Wskazał palcem ich ziemie.- Są na wymarciu i może właściwe byłoby oddanie ich ziem rodowi Nara, który zadba o niedobitków i zaopiekuje się okolicą.- pokazał, jak by to wyglądało.

- Mura jest cennym sprzymierzeńcem.- zaprotestował Tobirama. Wstał i klęknął naprzeciwko Izuny.- Nie możemy ich stracić. Mura wytwarzają leki z ziół występujących tylko na ich terenie.- stuknął palcem w mapę.- Jeśli oddamy te ziemie Nara, z pewnością podniosą ceny.

- Hm.- mruknął Izuna w zamyśleniu.- Tylko wy używacie tych medykamentów, więc rozumiesz, mam nadzieję, mój brak entuzjazmu.

- Wasza strata.- stwierdził Tobirama spokojnie.- Jednak Nara to klan niebezpiecznych shinobi, którzy mają głowy na karku, więc z pewnością wykorzystają do maksimum każdą darowaną piędź ziemi.

- Właśnie, mają głowy na karku.- zgodził się Izuna.- Z pewnością nie spodziewają się, że zechcemy im pomóc w uzyskaniu ziemi, a to sprawi, że będą bardziej skłonni okazać wdzięczność. Nie można przecenić wagi wsparcia logistycznego, nawet gdy przywódcą jest mój kochany brat.

- Wyczuwam jawny sarkazm.- oznajmił niezbyt zachwycony swym spostrzeżeniem Madara.- Zaraz cię wyrzucę na ten deszcz.

- Zamknij się, braciszku.- uśmiechnął się do niego Izuna. Starszy Uchiha przypomniał sobie, że czeka go ciężka przeprawa w domu, a tym przejmować może się nawet najsilniejszy z wojowników. Postanowił już się więcej nie odzywać.

- To okropne, że rozdzielamy cudzą ziemię, jakby była naszą własnością.- powiedział ze smutkiem Hashirama.- Jako silniejsi powinniśmy im pomagać. Nie powinno tak być.- westchnął.

- Co ja mówiłem o błyskotliwych uwagach tego typu?- zwrócił się do niego uprzejmie Tobirama.- Ja tu pracuję, a ty mi przeszkadzasz.

- Ale…

- Cisza!

Uchiha i Senju pochylili się znowu nad mapą. Ich starsi, wykluczeni z procesu decyzyjnego bracia spojrzeli na siebie ponuro ponad ich głowami. Wyglądało na to, że znowu mają dużo wolnego czasu.

Deszcz wciąż padał i nie zamierzał przestać.


	7. Trudne i łatwe decyzje

_Rozdział VII_

Trudne i łatwe decyzje

Hashirama był bardzo zadowolony. Ich bracia nie tylko zgodzili się nie walczyć, ale i postanowili wspólnie omówić przesunięcie granic (już teraz nie widzieli świata poza mapą). To był wielki sukces, który na pewno zaowocuje w przyszłości. Senju poczuł nagle, że może rzeczywiście nadaje się trochę do tego przewodzenia klanem, a nie myślał tak od… cóż, praktycznie jeszcze ani razu. Skoro to udało się załatwić, to co jeszcze zdołają osiągnąć? Właśnie, oni…

Hashirama zerknął spod oka na Madarę, który wpatrywał się w kłócącego się Izunę. Zawsze, patrząc na brata, uśmiechał się lekko, całkiem nieświadomie. Naprawdę był mu bardzo drogi.

Obaj nie mogliby bez siebie żyć, stwierdził Hashirama bez zaskoczenia. Izuna już mu to udowodnił.

Nie chciał, by Madara, by ktokolwiek musiał przechodzić przez to samo. A to był pierwszy krok. Podjął wtedy dobrą decyzję, wiedział o tym. Ale dopiero dzisiaj, w tej grocie, z jego ramion spadł wielki ciężar.

- Znowu beczysz.- zwrócił mu uwagę Madara zdegustowanym tonem.- Czyżby dlatego, że Izuna targuje się jak demon, a Tobirama nie może nic zrobić?

- Co?- Hashirama oderwał się od swoich rozmyślań. Nie, nie płakał, ale niewiele brakowało.- Nie, to nie dlatego… Sam nie wiem… Jest tak?

- Nie mam pojęcia.- oświadczył Madara spokojnie, jakby właśnie nie przyznał się, że jako głowa klanu nie wie, co się dzieje w jego polityce zagranicznej.- Za bardzo mącą.

Hashirama się uśmiechnął.

- Średni z nas przywódcy, prawda?- westchnął. Spojrzał na Madarę.- Musisz mu bardzo ufać.

- Ty też.- stwierdził Uchiha, wzruszając ramionami.- Co w tym dziwnego. Coś innego mnie zastanawia. Dlaczego oni w ogóle się zgodzili? Przecież to nie ma sensu, jesteśmy wrogami.

- Oh, to nic niezwykłego.- stwierdził Senju pogodnie.- Tobirama na widok mapy zawsze zaczyna tworzyć plany, taki już jest, a Izuna, hm, Izuna pewnie ma swoje powody. Zresztą jak go poprosiłeś…

- Akurat.- mruknął Madara, znów patrząc na brata. Nie wyglądał na przekonanego.- Może i ma powody…

Hashirama stwierdził, że taka zdawkowa uwaga mu nie wystarczy, ale przecież dał słowo Izunie, że się nie zdradzi. Zastanowił się, co by się stało, gdyby mu opowiedział o zdarzeniach sprzed miesiąca. A działo się wiele.

Gdyby mu powiedział…

_Miesiąc wcześniej, siedziba klanu Uchiha_

Lato było w pełni. Piękny dzień zbliżał się ku końcowi. Słońce opromieniało bujne listowie drzew. Zachód słońca rozdzielał szary półmrok pod baldachimem na smugi światła i ciemności. Wydawało się, że wisząca na niebie kula ognia wydaje wojnę ziemi, niby w wyniku wojennej pożogi dzieląc cień na mrok i światłość, jak zwykła codzienność podzielić się musi na koniec na dobro i zło. Ziemia jak co wieczór powoli przegrywała tę walkę. Zaczął wschodzić księżyc, gotów zalać świat powodzią swego ukradzionego blasku. Tego wieczoru piękna, lecz zimna skorupa nie dodawała otuchy, przywodząc na myśl bladą twarz trupa, pojawiając się nie po to, żeby przyprószyć krainę szronem srebrnej pociechy, lecz by pogłębić wszystkie cienie, a zwykłą ciemność uczynić mrokiem.

Wszyscy członkowie klanu Uchiha czekali z trwogą. Czy znajdowali się daleko na patrolu lub misji, czy bezczynnie krążyli po domach, wszyscy czekali. Niejeden modlił się bezgłośnie. Ofiara dla przodków już dawno była złożona, choć niektórzy ukradkiem dorzucili od siebie przed główny ołtarz jakieś małe dary. Klan, który wprawdzie był religijny, ale traktował wszelkie bóstwa raczej w kategorii nadprzyrodzonej zbroi chroniącej przed atakami, teraz składał modły do bogów, jakby jutro miało już nie nadejść.

Modlili się, bo nic innego nie mogli zrobić. Medycy już dawno rozłożyli ręce- nie mogli go uleczyć, trucizna to trucizna. Do dzisiaj wydawało się, że Madara, jak zawsze śmiejąc się w twarz wszelkim zasadom, przepowiedniom czy zwykłemu dobremu wychowaniu (jeśli lekarze postawili na nim krzyżyk, to doprawdy wypadałoby umrzeć- mówili z udawaną urazą), dojdzie do siebie. Jeszcze wczoraj trwały kłótnie między starszyzną, jak zmusić chłopaka do tańczenia jak mu zagrają po objęciu przez niego przywództwa. Potem przyszedł do nich Izuna i zdławionym głosem poprosił, by stryj zajął się sprawami klanu w zastępstwie na czas nieokreślony, gdyż on sam musi być przy bracie.

Wszystkie spory, cała niechęć do młodego Madary, odeszły w niepamięć. Żaden Uchiha nie chciał, by duma ich rodu wyruszyła w drogę bez powrotu. Było w tym trochę hipokryzji, biorąc pod uwagę, jak wcześniej szeptano za jego plecami i uważano za odmieńca, ale niewiele. Uchiha lubili plotkować jak wszyscy, mogli przy tym ranić, ale tak naprawdę byli bardzo radzi ze swojego następcy. Prosząc za niego, składali w ofierze swoją dumę- w teorii niezbyt wiele, ale praktyka mówiła, że dla Uchiha nie ma nic cenniejszego.

Do takiego zachowania przyczyniała się nie tylko sympatia dla krnąbrnego chłopaka. Żal im było całej rodziny- najpierw umarła większość dzieci, cała rodzina ich matki została zabita, a potem sam Tajima przegrał w pojedynku. Teraz o życie walczył Madara, a patrząc na jego matkę i brata łatwo było stwierdzić, że w wypadku najgorszego pójdą w jego ślady. Za dużo nieszczęść ciążyło nad tymi ludźmi.

Nikt nie śmiał zbliżyć się do wielkiego domostwa głowy klanu, gdzie rozgrywał się cały dramat. Znajdowały się w nim tylko trzy osoby, ponieważ Izuna odesłał medyków. Madara leżał w wielkiej izbie, co zapewniało dostęp powietrza- dusił się w mniejszych pomieszczeniach. Brat i matka siedzieli po obu stronach posłania, Renji po prawej, Izuna po lewej stronie.

Nic nie mówili, słuchając ciężkiego oddechu Madary. Chłopak nie spał, ale nie miało to znaczenia, bo i tak nikogo nie poznawał. Renji trzymała syna za rękę, a choć Madara zaciskał jej dłoń w swojej, nacisk był śmiesznie słaby. Izuna wpatrywał się w twarz brata, jakby samym spojrzeniem mógł przywrócić jej kolory i odegnać padający na nią cień.

Trwali tak, aż słońce nie schowało się do końca za horyzontem. Słuchali koncertu koników polnych, dopóki przez okno nie zajrzał księżyc, odbierając choremu i towarzyszącej mu rodzinie ostatnie kolory.

Kobieta wstała i jak co wieczór zapaliła świecę przed domowym ołtarzem.

- Nie ma sensu, byś z nami siedziała, matko.- powiedział Izuna, gdy chciała wrócić na miejsce. Spojrzał na kobietę zatroskanym wzrokiem.- Widzę, jaka jesteś zmęczona. Proszę, połóż się, ja przy nim posiedzę.

- Powinnam przy nim być.

- Jeśli cokolwiek się zmieni, obudzę cię.

Kobieta spojrzała na obu synów. Madara w końcu zasnął, choć nie był to spokojny sen. Izuna zaś wyglądał, jakby i jego od środka trawiła trucizna, której nie mógł się pozbyć.

- Przy tobie też powinnam być.- powiedziała łagodnie Renji. Izuna popatrzył jedynie proszącym wzrokiem.- No dobrze. Uważaj na niego, kochanie.

- Dziękuję, mamo.

Kobieta podeszła i pogładziła najmłodszego syna po twarzy. To jeszcze dziecko, ale i jemu przyszło już doświadczyć goryczy wojny. Tak bardzo chciałaby go przed tym uchronić… Ale nawet matka nie może wziąć na siebie bólu dzieci. Gdyby mogła, Madara by nie umierał.

Za ich matką cicho zasunęły się drzwi. Izuna został sam z bratem.

Pamiętał, jak Madara pokazywał mu, że można podkręcać shurikeny, by rzucone prosto skręcały w bok. Pamiętał, jak za każdym razem dawał mu fory podczas sparingów, dopóki Izuna nie zaczął krzyczeć, by tego nie robił. Pamiętał, jak zachęcał go do wczesnego wstawania na codzienną przebieżkę. Jak zanosił go do domu, gdy coś sobie zrobił. Jak zamieniał ukradkiem ich talerze, gdy Izuna nie chciał czegoś dokończyć (nie wolno było grymasić). Pomagał mu wchodzić na drzewa. Siedział z nim do późna, układając papiery, które zlecił mu uporządkować ojciec, a on jakoś nie umiał z tym zdążyć. Powtarzał z nim podstawy taktyki. Narzekał na lekcje etykiety. Kłócił się z ojcem. Opowiadał legendy klanu, których Izuna słuchał jednym uchem. Krzyczał bez większego powodu. Podpalił kiedyś drzewo przed domem. Nadepnął na ogon jego kota. Zawsze był obok. A teraz może go nie być.

Izuna zacisnął zęby. Gdzie tu w ogóle wybór? Wie, co robić. Jeśli wyjdzie teraz, zdąży trafić do siedziby Senju przed północą, namówi Hashiramę, wróci w godzinę, Senju zrobi co trzeba i trafi do domu sam, wszystko skończy się przed świtem. Chyba cholera jasna kpisz. Kto ci pomoże, Hashirama, któremu Madara zabił ojca? Cholerny Senju, któremu Uchiha zabili dwóch braci? Senju, którzy zabili NASZE rodzeństwo? Pójdziesz do nich i będziesz skamlał o pomoc, tak? Duma klanu Uchiha? Potomek przywódcy? Wielki Izuna, najgorszy wróg Senju, tak? Pamiętasz, jak traktowali Madarę? Może nawet padniesz przed nim na kolana, co? Jak myślisz, co będą mówili o tobie? Zdrajca! Gdyby ojciec cię teraz widział! Prawda, nie może, to Senju go zabili. Zresztą nie przyznałby się do ciebie, wiesz o tym. Taka hańba, na cały ród!

Izuna przyłożył pięści do skroni, jęcząc cicho. Zaczął się lekko kołysać, w przód i w tył, w przód i w tył. Łzy pociekły mu po policzkach, gdy pomyślał, czego o mało nie zrobił. Nigdy, cholera, nigdy, dotarło? Nie przed nimi! Nie da się im omotać, nie da się złamać, nie da się ukorzyć! Po prostu… Izuna zaczął syczeć pod nosem wszystkie przekleństwa, jakie znał, a trochę tego było. Po prostu cholera nie!

Nie zrobi tego. Przykro mi, Madara, nie zrobię tego, obrócił się Izuna do brata, nawet dla ciebie. Musisz mi wybaczyć, wiem, że to zrobisz. Przecież zawsze to robisz, nawet po zajściu nad rzeką, nawet jak ci podpaliłem włosy, naprawdę przepraszam za to, braciszku…

Izuna zamarł. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w szarą twarz brata. Madara oddychał ciężko, nieświadomy, co się dzieje wokół. Jego cera nie różniła się kolorem od barwy poduszki. Cały był przepocony. Czarne piękne włosy, jego najbardziej skryta duma, nie myte, skręcone i tłuste plątały się, gdy przewracał głowę z jednej strony na drugą. Nie przypominał wielkiego, wspaniałego brata, który wszystkiego nauczy i wszystko wybaczy. Wyglądał jak człowiek, który umrze, bo bratu tak było łatwiej.

Izuna rzucił się gwałtownie do tyłu, robiąc dość dużo hałasu. Był przerażony. Wydało mu się przez chwilę, że Madara już jest trupem. Nie, nie, nadal oddycha, nadal oddycha… O boże, to ja to wszystko mówiłem? To byłem ja…

Wystarczy.

Atak paniki powoli zanikał, gdy starał się spokojnie oddychać, a tak naprawdę chwytał haustami powietrze prawie jak Madara. To tak jakby obawiał się ciemności, a ona stanęła mu nagle przed oczami… Uspokajał się stopniowo, przypominając sobie, że jego brat jeszcze może wygrać tę walkę. Już koniec, będzie dobrze… Oddech mu się wyrównał. Już się nie bał.

Izuna wstał i ruszył do okna. Już miał przez nie wyskoczyć, ale spojrzał jeszcze raz na brata.

- Nie umieraj, Madara. Twój brat cię uratuje.- powiedział cicho i wyszedł w noc.

W wiosce było rojno jak w ulu. Ludzi wciąż schodzili się do siedziby braci Senju, bo choć przyjęcie zaczęło się o dziewiątej, niektóre damy zasiedziały się przed lustrami, zmuszając swoich zrezygnowanych mężów do czekania. Zasada modnego spóźnienia zazwyczaj nie była praktykowana w tym klanie, ale dzisiaj wszystkie kobiety chciały przyćmić swą urodą inne.

Wzdłuż głównych alei rozwieszone były lampiony, oświetlając ulice ciepłym blaskiem (z lotu ptaka wioska widoczna była na kilka kilometrów). Najbardziej w oczy rzucał się oczywiście dom przywódcy, skąd dobiegały śmiechy i dźwięk rozmów. Wszyscy dobrze się bawili.

Powodem tej szopki był przyjazd przedstawicieli klanu Uzumaki, najwierniejszych sojuszników Senju, z którymi łączyła ich szczera przyjaźń, a także dawne powiązania rodzinne. Obecna sytuacja polityczna sprawiła, że sąsiadujące niegdyś klany mieszkały bardzo daleko od siebie i jedynie z rzadka mogły się nawzajem odwiedzać. Teraz do wioski miała przybyć sama głowa klanu Uzumaki, co było powodem skali przedsięwzięcia, wraz ze swoją piękną córką, Uzumaki Mito. Powiadano, że jest równie piękna jak sławna Keiko, która dwa sezony temu łamała serca mężczyznom z całego kontynentu, co nawet u kunouchi może wywołać zazdrość. Nic dziwnego, że budziła powszechne zainteresowanie.

Ich przyjazd był zaplanowany od dawna, a przygotowywano się do niego od dwóch miesięcy. Ze względu na to, a także na starą przyjaźń między ich rodami, nie odwołano żadnych uroczystości, mimo niespodziewanej śmierci głowy klanu. Pogrzeb miał miejsce tydzień temu, więc niektórym Senju nieswojo było stroić się na przyjęcie tak szybko po tym smutnym wydarzeniu. Inni, zwłaszcza młodsi, z filozoficznym spokojem uznali, że przyjęcie oznacza koniec żałoby, nowy początek, a przede wszystkim dobrą zabawę. Pogrzeby niestety mimo wszystko odbywały się bez przerwy, a okazja do tańców trafiała się rzadko, więc wyjątkowość sytuacji przemawiała na ich korzyść.

Hashirama nie czuł się za dobrze na przyjęciu. Owszem, bawił gości, był w końcu gospodarzem, ale dla niego to wszystko działo się o wiele za wcześnie. Nie tylko smucił się po śmierci ojca, jeszcze spadła na niego masa nowych obowiązków, z którymi sobie radził, ale nie za dobrze. Jego silne przekonanie, że to Tobirama nadawał się lepiej na przywódcę, nie zmieniło się. Jeśli chodzi o jego dalekosiężne marzenia o zakończeniu wojen, musiały poczekać, dopóki nie upora się z ciągłymi codziennymi sprawami.

Obecne codzienne sprawy polegały na podziale obowiązków. Po przemowie powitalnej i późniejszej krótkiej wspólnej wymianie zdań Tobirama brał na siebie starego Uzumaki, a Hashirama miał dotrzymać towarzystwa Mito. Plany poplątały się niemal natychmiast, bo rozmowa wprawdzie się odbyła, ale zaraz potem Mito odeszła do swoich pokoi, by poprawić coś w swojej garderobie. Starszego Senju, zostawionego samemu sobie, dręczyło silne uczucie, że zrobił coś źle, ale nie miał pojęcia co. Tobirama oddalił się gdzieś z przywódcą Uzumaki, z braku lepszego pomysłu zaczął więc ich szukać.

Przeszedł przez duże podwórze, zagadując mijanych gości. Wszystkich dobrze znał, więc każda taka rozmowa mogła trwać bardzo długo, ale jakoś nie trwała. Hashirama starał się zachowywać normalnie, lecz brakowało mu jego zwykłej żywotności, a inni to wyczuwali. Choć próbował być serdeczny, szybko urywali pogawędki i pozwalali iść dalej. Miał wrażenie, że otaczają go opary ludzkiego współczucia. To męczyło i separowało. Nie pierwszy raz stracił kogoś bliskiego, ale dopiero teraz traktowano go z taką ostrożnością. Czyżby to była ta sławna samotność przywódcy? Jeśli tak, to z pewnością mu się nie podobała.

Trafił w końcu do stołu bankietowego. Z niezwykłym u siebie pesymizmem stwierdził, że ten wieczór raczej nie będzie udany. Z pewną rezygnacją jadł właśnie na stojąco, starając się nie zabrudzić kimono, gdy błądząc wzrokiem spojrzał w niebo nad kawałkiem muru, gdzie nie sięgało światło lampionów i teoretycznie powinno dać się dojrzeć kilka gwiazd. On zobaczył czerń, a w niej dwa czerwone punkty.

Hashirama zamrugał. Odwrócił wzrok obojętnie, a gdy przypadkiem zerknął tam znowu, nie zauważył nic ciekawego. Jadł przez chwilę spokojnie, ale mimo to zdołał jakoś zalać swoje kimono sosem. Powinien się przebrać. Zaczął lawirować w tłumie, przepraszając za kłopot i narzekając żartobliwie na swoje niezdarstwo. Czuł, że serce bije mu trochę szybciej niż wypadałoby w takiej sytuacji. Nawet o wiele szybciej.

Jeśli te punkty to nie był Sharingan, to zje własne sandały. A znał tylko jednego Uchiha, która był wystarczająco szalony, by pojawić się w środku nocy na przyjęciu największego wroga. Ale przecież Madara był martwy. Nie widział ciała, to prawda, ale…

Wbrew rozsądkowi Hashirama poczuł iskrę nadziei.

Trafił do drzwi. Sądził, że Uchiha obserwuje go z ukrycia i domyślił się, że Senju chce się z nim spotkać wewnątrz- w sąsiednich pokojach rezydowali liczni goście, ale w głębi domu, pod prywatnym gabinetem Hashiramy, było pusto. Oczywiście mógł się nie domyślić, albo Senju coś się przewidziało, albo to nocny atak na ich siedzibę. Musiał zaryzykować.

Gdy wszedł do swojego pokoju, Uchiha już na niego czekał. Hashirama zamknął starannie drzwi. Przybysz odwrócił się i zdjął czarny kaptur, dając się rozpoznać. Dwułezkowy Sharingan Izuny świecił czerwienią jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim młodzieniec go wyłączył.

Hashirama przeżył rozczarowanie i to było widać. Oczywiście, że to nie mógł być Madara. Przecież Madara był martwy. I powinien być martwy, przypomniał sobie, tak samo martwy jak jego ojciec. A on _nie_ _powinien_ mieć tej nadziei. Zapomniał się.

- Rozumiem, że nie jestem mile widziany.- odezwał się Izuna nieswoim głosem, przerywając rozmyślania Hashiramy.- Wiem też, że przeszkadzam w ważnym wydarzeniu, zakłócając twój spokój, ale musiałem przyjść. To ważne.

- Co jest ważne?- spytał Senju niespokojnie.- Chyba nie wydajecie nam klątwy krwi?

(Klany nie mogły wysłać sobie wypowiedzenia wojny, bo i tak znajdowały się w środku działań wojennych. Klątwa krwi oznaczała jednak, że jeden ród przysięga całkiem wytępić drugi, wykluczając wszelkie porozumienia czy rozmowy. Uchiha i Senju mieli za sobą już dwie takie klątwy wydane wiele pokoleń temu, których ważność zazwyczaj wygasała, gdy wszyscy mieli już dość tego wzajemnego wyniszczania. Oba klany się standardowo nienawidziły, ale nikt nie myślał o jej ponownym użyciu. Można ją było wydać z powodu bestialskiego, nielicytującego z honorem przeciwnika zachowania, pogwałcającego wszystkie zasady shinobi. Nic takiego nie zaszło, ale Uchiha mieli gorące głowy i wszystkiego można się było spodziewać.)

- Słucham? Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie. Wszystko odbyło się czysto, pojedynek na równych prawach, nie możemy się uskarżać.- Izuna pokręcił gwałtownie głową. Uniósł poważny wzrok na Senju.- Chodzi o Madarę.

- To on jeszcze żyje?- zdumiał się Hashirama, klękając szybko przy Uchiha.- Jak się czuje? Jakim cudem? Znaczy…- urwał, zakłopotany, bo znowu się zapomniał, tym razem na głos. Wyglądało też na to, że rani Izunę każdym słowem, a tego przecież nie chciał.- Co się dzieje, Izuna?- spytał poważnie, naprawdę zaniepokojony.

- Madara jeszcze żyje. Ciągle walczy, ale powoli przegrywa, a my nie umiemy poradzić sobie z trucizną.- wyznał Uchiha, z trudem wymawiając każde słowo, jakby wymówione stawały się bardziej prawdziwe.- Umrze niedługo, dlatego tu jestem. Tylko ty możesz mu pomóc.- powiedział, łapiąc Senju za rękaw i ściskając go kurczowo. Patrzył błagalnie.- Proszę, ulecz mego brata.

Żołądek Hashiramy stwierdził, że dość ma na dzisiaj wzlotów i upadków, więc się wyniósł. Sam Hashirama poczuł się słaby i całkiem pusty w środku. Szok był za duży.

- C…co?

- Wiem, że proszę o wiele.- zapewnił gorączkowo Izuna, pochylając się w stronę Senju.- Ale nie mam wyboru. Naprawdę…

Przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi.

Hashirama poczuł się, jakby go wybudzono z koszmarnego snu. Uchiha puścił go natychmiast i praktycznie teleportował do najciemniejszego kąta.

Senju jak w transie wstał i poszedł otworzyć. Uchylił lekko drzwi i zobaczył zirytowanego Tobiramę.

- Uzumaki czuł się zmęczony po podróży i poszedł spać.- powiedział bez wstępów białowłosy.- Nigdzie nie mogłem cię znaleźć. Co ty tu robisz?

- Eee…- Hashirama jakoś nie mógł nic wymyślić. Takie sytuacje nie zdarzają się codziennie.- A zresztą, wejdź.- poddał się. W końcu to jego brat, ma prawo wiedzieć.

Nie tylko Madara miał zdolności do wybitnie głupiego zachowania. Gdyby było inaczej, Hashirama nie pozwoliłby Tobiramie odkryć, że rozmawia z Izuną. Niestety, w tej chwili nie myślał zbyt jasno. Nie pomógł również fakt, że konsekwentnie zaprzeczał, jakoby braci jego i Madary dzieliła głęboka, niezniszczalna i obopólna niechęć.

Tobirama wszedł do środka i spojrzał podejrzliwie na Hashiramę.

- Czyli…?- Senju domagał się wyjaśnień. Wyglądał, jakby miał wieczór co najmniej równie zły jak Hashirama, a przecież jeszcze nie wiedział, co go czeka.- Czemu nie możesz mi powiedzieć na korytarzu? I czy wyjaśnisz mi łaskawie, co stało się z…

- Wpadł do nas Izuna.- powiedział zmęczonym głosem Hashirama.

Jego brat zesztywniał.

- Tak.- zgodził się Senju.- Też się zdziwiłem. Izuna, wyjdź proszę.- powiedział do kąta.- To nie ma sensu.

Po chwili milczenia Uchiha wyszedł z cienia. Dopiero teraz Hashirama miał okazję przyjrzeć się młodemu Izunie dokładnie. Wcześniej był zbyt rozczarowany, że to nie Madara, nie zwrócił więc uwagi na wygląd jego młodszego brata. Zauważył bladość, nerwowe i spowolnione ruchy, pogrążone szklane oczy, wszystko objawy wycieńczenia. Musiał bez przerwy siedzieć przy bracie. A kto wie, co musiał przeżywać.

- Cóż, jestem gościem, więc powinienem słuchać gospodarza.- Izuna chciał uśmiechnąć się wymuszenie, ale zupełnie mu to nie wyszło.- W dodatku przychodzę z prośbą, więc nie mogę stawiać żadnych żądań. Mimo to przyznam, że wolałbym spotkać się tylko z tobą, Hashiramo. On - kiwnął głową Tobiramie, który chyba nie wierzył w to, co widzi- raczej nie będzie przychylnie usposobiony. Wątpię, by spodobała mu się moja prośba.

- Czego chcesz od mojego brata, draniu?- warknął młodszy Senju, odzyskując władzę nad głosem i potwierdzając te przypuszczenia.

- Chcę, by wyleczył mojego.- odpowiedział mu Izuna.

Tobiramie po raz pierwszy w życiu zabrakło słów. Zamarł z otwartymi ustami, gapiąc się na wroga.

- Izuna.- zaczął Hashirama ostrożnie.- Czy ty wiesz, o co prosisz?

- Wiem.- Uchiha poważnie skinął głową.- Naprawdę wiem.

- No to…- Senju zbytnio nie wiedział, jak zareagować.- Trochę to… Przede wszystkim usiądźmy.

Posłusznie usiedli przy stole do herbaty, choć Hashirama musiał pociągnąć brata na jego miejsce. Nastało bardzo niezręczne milczenie, podczas którego bracia Senju starali się przetrawić to, co usłyszeli, a Izuna stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy. Teoretycznie powinien dać im czas do namysłu i powoli „urabiać", ale…

- To zgadzasz się?- spytał w końcu błagalnie, rezygnując ze stoickiej postawy.- Ja nie… nie mam wiele czasu…

- To czemu przychodzisz dopiero teraz?- spytał Hashirama gwałtownie, znowu nie myśląc.

- Bracie!- Tobirama aż się zapowietrzył.

Izuna wbił wzrok w swoje kolana.

- Do teraz nie było niebezpieczeństwa. Wczoraj Madara był słaby, ale przytomny. Dopiero w nocy zaczął majaczyć. Gorączkuje i nie poznaje nikogo.

- Napady drgawek?

- Brak.

- To najdziwniejsze zatrucie, z jakim miałem do czynienia.- oświadczył zamyślony Senju. Znam tę truciznę i Madara naprawdę powinien już dawno nie żyć.- stwierdził z niepokojem.- Co mówią wasi medycy?

- Wiesz, że nie znamy się tak na leczeniu jak wy.- Izuna niemal wzruszył ramionami.- Już dawno rozłożyli ręce. Nie potrafią tego wyjaśnić. Uważają, że Madara zdrowiejąc chce im wyłącznie zrobić na złość. Też stwierdzili, że nie da się go uratować.

- To przynajmniej wyjaśnia incydent z tamtym chłopcem. Pamiętasz, Tobirama, ten, którego prawie zabiłeś.- Hashirama zwrócił się do oniemiałego brata.

- Och, Nawataki, racja.- przypomniał sobie obojętnie Izuna.- Coś tam mówił. W naszym klanie wierzą, że Madara potrafi wszystko, nic dziwnego, że chłopak uznał jego wyzdrowienie za oczywistość. Jak mówiłem, czuł się wtedy całkiem dobrze…

- Nadal sądzę, że powinieneś przyjść wcześniej.- powiedział Hashirama z wyrzutem. Tobirama milczał.

Uchiha zamknął oczy. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się cierpienie i poczucie winy. Zwiesił głowę.

- Powinienem…- przyznał urywanym głosem.- Ale ciężko jest się przełamać i poprosić o pomoc. Niewiele brakowało i bym tu wcale nie przyszedł…- wyznał z wyraźną trudnością. Podniósł wzrok na Hashiramę, z teraz już wyraźną nadzieją.- Ale pomożesz, prawda?

- Już się zbieram, tylko wezmę swoją torbę z lekami.- oznajmił Senju bez ogródek i zaczął się podnosić. Oblicze Izuny się rozjaśniło.

Hashirama zwrócił się do brata.

- Jesteśmy w trakcie ważnego przyjęcia, byłoby dziwnie, gdybym zniknął bez śladu. Mógłbyś…

- Nie.- powiedział spokojnie Tobirama.- Nigdzie nie idziesz.


	8. Dziękuję, że zostałeś

_Rozdział VIII_

„Dziękuję, że zostałeś"

Izunie pociemniało przed oczami. Czuł się ogłuszony, po chwili rozgrzewającej nadziei wróciło okropne zimno. Wydawało mu się, że ktoś potwornie z niego zakpił, a teraz cieszy się z jego nieszczęścia.

Siedział nieruchomo, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozchylonymi ustami, ogólnie wyglądając na kogoś, kto nie ma kontaktu z otoczeniem. Wszystko dobiegało do niego jakby z daleka- zdawał sobie sprawę, że Senju coś mówią, ale ich głosy były niewyraźne, jakby zza mgły. Chyba się kłócili, ale co go to obchodziło?

Nie, nie, nie może się poddać. Przyszedłeś tu, prawda? Pamiętaj o Madarze, pamiętaj o bracie. Izuna z wysiłkiem postarał wziąć się w garść.

- Dlaczego?- spytał trochę ochryple, zwracając na siebie uwagę braci, którzy na chwilę zapomnieli o jego istnieniu.

- Chyba sobie kpisz.- powiedział rozeźlony głos z boku. Wzrok Izuny zogniskował się na Tobiramie, który stał naprzeciwko swego brata, ale obrócił się do Uchiha. Tylko Senju był wyraźny, reszta tonęła w szarości.- Dobrze wiesz, że jesteśmy wrogami, nie tylko z powodu przynależności klanowej, chłopcze. Mam zacząć wymieniać zabitych?- warknął białowłosy.

- Mimo to przyszedłem.- Izuna czuł się, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Zacisnął palce na kolanach. Zrobiło mu się jeszcze zimniej.- Mimo to.

Tobirama wziął głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić. Milczał chwilę, zbierając myśli.

- Przyznaję, to przemawia na twoją korzyść. Ale co to tak naprawdę da?- spytał. Mówił teraz tylko do Izuny. Hashirama stał obok, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Jeśli mój brat uleczy twojego, a pragnę zaznaczyć, że nawet nie wiemy, czy to możliwe, to uleczy wroga, w dodatku takiego, który może nam poważnie zagrozić. Nie zaczynaj mi mówić o możliwości sojuszu, proszę, ty i ja dobrze wiemy, że to nie wchodzi w grę.

- Nie wchodzi w grę.- powtórzył Izuna jak echo. Potrząsnął głową, starając się myśleć.- Nie, żadnego sojuszu. Madara się nie zgodzi, zabiliście ojca.

- Dziękuję za szczerość.- Tobirama uśmiechnął się bez radości.- Wracając do tematu, Madara to wojownik, który nie ogląda się na poległych. Jeśli Hashirama go uleczy, wszystkie ofiary jego „tańca"- powiedział to z odrazą- spadną na głowę mojego brata- położył dłonie na ramionach Hashiramy- a nie sądzę, by ten sobie z tym poradził.

Hashirama zmienił się na twarzy. Rzeczywiście, nie pomyślał o tym. Ale trochę wiary…

- Nie jestem odpowiedzialny za jego czyny na polu bitwy. To słaby argument.- powiedział spokojniej niż się czuł.

- Możliwe. Faktycznie, nie jesteś. I nie będziesz.- zgodził się Tobirama.- Ale tak będziesz się czuł, przyznaj. Znam cię.

Na to zabrakło odpowiedzi, bo oczywiście miał rację.

- Na koniec, byłeś szczery. Pozwól, że odwdzięczę się tym samym.- oczy Tobiramy były zimne, bez światła i bez litości.- Może wykończyliśmy Tajimę, ale to Madara zabił Butsumę.- pochylił się lekko do Uchiha.- Naprawdę sądzisz, że zechcemy uratować mordercę naszego ojca?

Hashiramie zrobiło się niedobrze. On o tym nie pomyślał. Prawda, to byłoby złe. Nie powinni tak bezcześcić pamięci o ojcu. Ale Madara umierał, a on, przeciw wszystkiemu, nie chciał jego śmierci. Za to Tobirama mówił z sensem, mówił rozsądnie i mówił samą prawdę. Senju, nie potrafiąc szybko zdecydować, milczał.

Dla Izuny każde słowo Tobiramy było jak cios kamieniem. Miał rację. Uchiha nie miał argumentów. Nie mógł obiecać nic w zamian. Po prostu wtedy wstał i wyszedł.

- Przychodząc tutaj, o niczym nie myślałem.- powiedział głucho Izuna, jakby się spowiadał.- To nie była racjonalna decyzja, po prostu chciałem coś zrobić. Nie mogłem patrzeć, jak mój brat umiera, bo nie zrobiłem wszystkiego, co w mojej mocy. To dalej nie jest mądra decyzja. Proszę, nie każcie mi patrzeć na śmierć brata.- w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, które powoli spłynęły mu po policzkach.- Proszę.

- Jeśli chciałbyś zrobić wszystko, co w twojej mocy, użyłbyś Sharingana i omotał Hashiramę.- warknął Tobirama. Zaczynał czuć się wybitnie nieswojo, sumienie też dość mocno go szturchało, ale nie dał się rozproszyć. Ten tutaj wyraźnie postawił na emocje jako czynnik manipulacji. Ale żeby aż łzy…- Może to i u was zwykłe metody, ale ja na to nie pozwolę.- oznajmił stanowczo, ucinając wszelkie wątpliwości.

Izuna podniósł dłoń do oczu.

- Ja… nawet o tym nie pomyślałem…- powiedział z niedowierzaniem. Milczał przez chwilę.- Może bym i tak zrobił.- przyznał szczerze.- Po prostu całkiem zapomniałem. Teraz i tak za późno.

- Tobirama, on prosi nas o życie dla brata.- powiedział cicho Hashirama.- Nie używa Sharingana. Popatrz tylko na niego.

Tobirama tak zrobił.

Izuna zapamiętał to tak: obaj bracia patrzyli na niego z góry, jeden z ogromną litością, drugi z wielką odrazą. Jakby był żebrakiem albo chorym na jakąś odrażającą chorobę.

- Proszę.- błagał, czując, że przegrywa tę walkę, nie z nimi, lecz z sobą.- Proszę…

- Przestań jęczeć, Izuna.- odpowiedział gwałtownie Tobirama, który nie mógł tego słuchać, ani na to patrzeć. Hashirama zamknął oczy.- Przestań już się poniżać. To ci nie pomoże, a twój brat nie jest wart…tego.- machnął ręką w jego kierunku.

Nie powinien tego mówić. Złamał go. Złamał go zupełnie.

Izuna zmienił się na twarzy, aż Tobirama cofnął się o krok. Trwało to tylko chwilę, dopóki do Uchiha nie dotarło, co to dla niego oznacza.

Nie udało się. Senju, ostatnia deska ratunku, nie pomoże. Wyrzucił swoją godność w błoto za nic. Jego brat, jego kochany brat umrze, i to z jego winy, bo nie umiał ich przekonać.

Coś w jego głowie się przestawiło, Aż dziw, że bracia Senju nie usłyszeli tego trzasku. Nie to, że zwariował, nic z tych rzeczy. To takie sprawy Uchiha.

Widział wszystko inaczej, pozbawiony złudzeń.

Jego myśli wyklarowały się, patrzył teraz na świat przejrzyście. Już nic nie zrobi. Nie warto płakać, nie ma po co, a on jest shinobi. Źle, że pozwolił sobie na łzy. Musi stąd odejść, nie chciał przebywać z nimi ani chwili dłużej. Wystarczy.

Izuna chwiejnie podniósł się na nogi. Wyprostował się i zatoczył lekko jak pijany. No patrzcie, pomyślał całkiem jasno, chyba upiłem się rozpaczą. Zawsze sądziłem, że to taka metafora, zresztą nie najlepszych lotów, a tu proszę, zaraz się wywrócę.

Wbrew zapowiedziom stanął pewniej na nogach i spojrzał na braci Senju. Skłonił głowę z szacunkiem.

- Widzę, że nic tu już nie wskóram.- powiedział uprzejmie, jakby przed chwilą nie błagał ich praktycznie na kolanach o pomoc.- Przepraszam, że zająłem wasz czas. Rozumiem, że powinniście zająć się gośćmi, więc pożegnam się krótko.

Otrzepał ubranie.

Obaj Senju patrzyli ze zdumieniem, jak można tak szybko przejść od postaci zrozpaczonego błagalnika do osoby lekko rozczarowanego wielmoży. Był tak przekonujący, że nawet daliby się nabrać, niestety jednak jego kostium nie obejmował oczu. Te poetycko zwane zwierciadła duszy kryły płomienie piekielne. Na razie płonął w nich sam, ale Tobirama był pewny, że ten stan długo się nie utrzyma.

Po raz pierwszy poczuł drgnienie niepokoju.

- Rozumiem, dlaczego odmówiłeś, i nie mogę cię za to winić.- powiedział Izuna do Hashiramy. Ten ostatni chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Uchiha lodowatym uśmiechem dał mu do zrozumienia, że wyraźnie sobie tego nie życzy.- Oczywiście mi żal, ale nie dzielę do ciebie urazy. Mam nadzieję, że i twój stosunek do mnie się nie zmienił.- dokończył elegancko i natychmiast się od niego odwrócił. Hashiramie ścisnęło się serce.

Izuna zwrócił się do Tobiramy.

- Twoje argumenty były trafne i dobrze przemyślane.- pochwalił go zimno.- Mogłem sam wymyślić podobne, wtedy być może inaczej bym to rozegrał. Niestety, nie myślałem, przybywając tu. Naiwnie liczyłem, że pomożecie mi z dobrego serca. Przyznaję, śmiechu warte, ale sytuacja trochę mną wstrząsnęła. Musicie mi wybaczyć.- powiedział przepraszająco.

Wyglądał teraz całkiem jak upiór. Przechylił głowę w bok, co wcale nie pomogło.

- Aha, Tobirama, jeszcze jedno.- oczy mu zabłysły, a głos stracił ten denerwujący słodki wydźwięk.- Może ty potrafisz oddzielić uczucia od rozumu, ale ja nie. To moja wada. Przyszedłem tutaj jako wrak człowieka, bezbronny fizycznie i psychicznie. Będę pamiętał, jak mnie potraktowałeś.- warknął, po czym, jakby nic nie zaszło, uśmiechnął się łagodnie i wyciągnął rękę. Dłoń wisiała chwilę w powietrzu, zanim opadła, nieuściskana.

Izuna zarzucił kaptur na głowę. Podszedł do okna i lekko je uchylił. Zwrócił jeszcze ku nim twarz.

Zaświecił pełny, trójłezkowy Sharingan.

- Może to nie na miejscu, ale mimo to: kondolencje z powodu straty ojca. Waszych nie przyjmę, sami rozumiecie… Żegnam.

Zniknął. Tylko w pokoju zaczął robić się przeciąg.

- Co za drań.- powiedział gwałtownie Tobirama, gdy potrafili się już odezwać.

Podszedł gniewnie do okna i zamknął je z trzaskiem.

- A to ostatnie wystąpienie było dziecinne.- powiedział już spokojniej.

Odetchnął głośno. Położył jedną dłoń na biodrze, a drugą przyłożył do czoła. Zaczął masować je palcami. Rozbolała go głowa. A jakby tego było mało, czuł, że chyba popełnił właśnie największy błąd w swoim życiu.

- Ale trzeba przyznać, że chłopak potrafi być przerażający.- stwierdził.- Nie jestem tchórzem, ale aż krew mi ścięło…- wzdrygnął się.- Okropne przeżycie. Jedyna pociecha, że Madara naprawdę umrze.- powiedział i spojrzał na brata, oczekując reakcji.

Senju nie odpowiedział, patrząc wciąż w okno.

- Bracie, wiem, że…- zaczął zirytowany Tobirama, któremu postawa brata naprawdę zaczynała działać na nerwy.

- Muszę się przebrać.- przerwał mu Hashirama.- Jestem cały upaprany sosem. Mógłbyś wrócić na przyjęcie? Długo nas nie ma, kto wie, jakie tragedie zdążyły się wydarzyć.- powiedział z wymuszonym spokojem.

Nie chciał o tym mówić. Dobrze. Tobiramie to było na rękę, bo on nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Ból głowy narastał.

- Masz rację.- przyznał młodszy Senju, wciąż masując sobie czoło.- Wracam na dwór. Tylko nie pobiegnij za nim.- ostrzegł brata.- Jest nieobliczalny. Gotów cię zaatakować.

- Nie pobiegnę.- powiedział Hashirama dziwnym głosem.

Tobirama nie chciał się teraz zastanawiać nad kondycją psychiczną brata, chciał zająć się swoją własną. Czuł wprawdzie, że Hashirama nie trzyma się za dobrze, ale jeśli nagle siądzie i zacznie płakać nad śmiercią Madary, to on na pewno mu nie pomoże. Był tu nieprzydatny, zawadzał, nie dzielił tych samych emocji, i wiedział o tym.

Najlepsze, co mógł zrobić, to zostawić go teraz samego. Nie podobało mu się to, ale w sumie cały ten dzień najlepiej byłoby usunąć z kalendarza, więc nie robiło mu to aż tak wielkiej różnicy.

- No dobrze.- ustąpił.- Tylko przyjdź potem. Wątpię, by przyjęcie dało się uratować, ale nie powinieneś być teraz całkiem sam. Nie siedź za długo, w porządku?

- Nie będę.- powiedział Hashirama z uspokajającym uśmiechem. Tobirama nie wiedział, na ile ten uśmiech jest prawdziwy, ale i tak zrobiło mu się minimalnie lżej na sercu.

Wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył korytarzem, zdążając na przyjęcie. Nie zaszedł jednak daleko. Tuż za rogiem przystanął, zaklął po cichu, żeby tylko brat go nie usłyszał, i oparł się czołem o ścianę. Chłód drewna pomógł ukoić ból tylko na chwilę. Czuł się paskudnie, a co najgorsze, czuł, że na to zasłużył.

Zachował się jak człowiek rozsądny i nie wyrzucał sobie tego. Kto to widział pomagać wrogowi, zwłaszcza mordercy ojca. Ale odrzucenie takiej prośby było bardzo wątpliwie moralnie, nie był pewny, czy ojciec uznałby jego czyn za godny człowieka honorowego, a przede wszystkim miał wrażenie, że jest podłym śmieciem.

Bez żartów, przecież to Uchiha… Ale też człowiek, i wygląda na to, że właśnie go zniszczyłeś. Tego nie powinno się robić, nieważne kim jest osoba naprzeciwko. Ha! Gdyby tak się dało robić w praktyce. Ale nawet nie próbuj sobie wmówić, że zrobiłeś to na zimno. To przez śmierć ojca, przyznaj. Myślałeś, że to już za tobą, ale wciąż jesteś wściekły z tego powodu.

Jest? Tobirama spróbował przejrzeć swoje uczucia. Nie, nie był już wściekły. W miejscu gniewu za śmierć ojca tkwiła teraz wielka pustka, którą wypadałoby czymś wypełnić. Chyba wizyta Izuny usunęła z niego resztki złości, zostawiając w zamian poczucie winy.

Bezsilnie uderzył pięścią w ścianę.

Najchętniej zamknąłby się teraz w swoim pokoju i próbował przemyśleć, co oznaczają słowa Izuny. (Jak on się tu właściwie dostał? Muszą zmienić system działania straży. Skoro nie zauważyli wpółprzytomnego Uchiha…) Czy śmierć Madary polepszy sytuację Senju, czy przeciwnie, będą musieli poradzić sobie z jego wściekłym bratem? Tobirama wiedział, że Uchiha wypowie mu osobistą wendetę, praktycznie mu to powiedział, ale czy tylko on ma się martwić czy inni też? Będzie musiał pomóc Hashiramie przejść najgorszy okres, bo jego głupi brat będzie załamany, jak się za to zabrać?

Jakim cudem Izuna uznał, że zgodzimy się pomóc? Nie spodziewał się tego po nim. Nie cierpiał go od pierwszego dnia ich znajomości, po prostu coś go od niego odrzucało, działał mu na nerwy. Ale dorastali, walcząc ze sobą. Zawsze wiedział, że jego przeciwnik jest człowiekiem dumnym, choć dwulicowym, ciągle o nim słuchał, zastanawiał się nad jego procesami myślowymi, co miało mu pomóc w ostatecznym pokonaniu go. W skrócie, miał wrażenie, że go dobrze zna.

Byli dość podobni, nie umknęło to jego uwadze. Dlatego tym bardziej starał się go rozpracować, by wiedzieć, co go tak od niego odrzuca i stłamsić tę cechę u siebie. Nie byli jak Madara i Hashirama. Ani mu w głowie nie postało, że mogliby się zaprzyjaźnić, korzystając z przykładu braci. To była niechęć od pierwszego wejrzenia, niemal równie niezrozumiała jak uparta zażyłość ich starszego rodzeństwa.

Miał dużo zajęć i nie myślał o nim za często. Ale gdy już się z nim porównywał, zawsze stwierdzał, że jest lepszym shinobi, a przede wszystkim lepszym człowiekiem od Izuny, i wywoływało to w nim poczucie wyższości. Czuł się dzięki temu lepiej, bo mimo że nie dorównywał w dobroci chociażby swemu bratu, nie był takim draniem jak Uchiha. Aż do dzisiaj.

Nie spodziewał się, że Izuna przyjdzie prosić o pomoc. Cóż, bardzo kochał brata, ale, sądząc na oko, była to dość samolubna miłość, raczej dawał się sobą opiekować niż się troszczył. Był samolubny i strasznie dumny. Może i był w trudnej sytuacji, ale to niewiele zmieniało. Taki człowiek nie przyszedłby do wrogów i nie zdeptał na nic godności dla kogoś innego.

A jednak tak uczynił i to było najgorsze. Bo Tobirama wiedział, że cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie zrobiłby dla Hashiramy tego, co Izuna dla Madary. Nigdy by tak nie postąpił, nie dałby rady, sama myśl o tym bolała.

Izuna zrobił coś, czego Tobirama nie potrafił. Dlatego nie mógł znieść, że Uchiha się przed nim płaszczy, jakby to Senju był lepszy, jakby to on nad nim górował. Dlatego go sponiewierał, a teraz za to płacił.

To był błąd jego życia, wiedział o tym. Potem przemyśli, co dokładnie do niego doprowadziło i już nigdy na to nie pozwoli. Nie chciał przechodził przez to drugi raz. Oczywiście, może też nie mieć okazji.

Spojrzenie Izuny paliło…

Tobirama uświadomił sobie, że od dziesięciu minut opiera się o ścianę, a powinien iść do gości, przecież obiecał. Wyprostował się powoli. Nie ma czasu na dalsze przemyślenia, po prostu następnym razem sprawi się lepiej i tyle.

Poszedł ratować co się dało z przyjęcia, a ból głowy wiernie mu towarzyszył.

Gdy za jego bratem zamknęły się drzwi, Hashirama usiadł przy stole. Nie myślał o tym, po prostu jego nogi uznały, że nie ma co się męczyć po próżnicy. W ogóle nic nie myślał. Miał pustkę w głowie.

Siedział tak parę sekund.

Wyraz twarzy Izuny będzie go prześladować do śmierci. I już nigdy nie zobaczy Madary.

Dlaczego nic nie powiedział? Chciał pomóc Izunie, Madarze, naprawdę chciał. Ile by walk nie stoczyli, Madara będzie jego przyjacielem.

Taka była prawda, był wobec siebie szczery. Ale jego ojciec prosił, by nie wiązał przyszłości z klanem Uchiha, na pewno by nie chciał, by pomagał jego mordercy. Jako przywódca nie powinien też narażać klanu na niebezpieczeństwo, a Madara był niebezpieczny, zresztą nie zostawiłby siedziby niestrzeżonej, zwłaszcza teraz. Właśnie, mamy ważną uroczystość…

Od razu wtedy wstał i rzucił się do działania, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Powinien być bardziej rozważny, przecież odpowiada za mnóstwo ludzi, którzy chcą mu zaufać. Tobirama był brutalny, aż żal było patrzeć na Izunę, gdy mówił. Będzie z nim musiał o tym porozmawiać. Ale jego brat miał rację i umiał ją przekazać. A on milczał, słuchając tylko bez słowa… Czy ktoś taki nadaje się na przywódcę?

- Głupiec ze mnie.- westchnął ciężko Hashirama.

- Głupiec.- zgodził się głos za nim.

W siedzibie Uchiha panowała cisza. W domu rodzinnym Madary płonąca świeca na ołtarzu powoli się dopalała. Sam Madara od wyjścia brata prawie nie zmienił pozycji. Wciąż spał. Obok siedziała Renji, jego matka. Trzymała go za rękę, wpatrując się w okno. Świecił księżyc.

Czekali razem.

Słowo jeszcze nie przebrzmiało, a Hashirama już zerwał się z miejsca. Zatrzymał się w drugim końcu pokoju, opierając plecami o ścianę, i zaczął kumulować czakrę.

- Przestań natychmiast.- rozkazał stanowczo głos, ku lekkiemu zaskoczeniu Senju damski.- Nie będę cię przecież atakować.

Chwilę trwało, nim Hashirama przypomniał sobie, do kogo głos należy.

- Mito?- spytał zaskoczony.- To ty? I gdzie ty jesteś?- dodał, bo wprawdzie słyszał ją wyraźnie, ale nie widział, a miał przed oczami cały pokój.

- Tutaj.- powiedziała już bardziej zirytowana kobieta. Przy tych słowach panel ściany naprzeciwko, tuż za miejscem, gdzie Hashirama przed chwilą siedział, odsunął się, ukazując wstającą właśnie z klęczek Uzumaki.

- Jak się tu znalazłaś?- Senju miał problem z połączeniem faktów, ale był pewien, że następczyni zaprzyjaźnionego rodu nie powinna ot tak wyłaniać się ze ściany.- Wyszłaś przecież z przyjęcia, żeby… żeby poprawić coś w garderobie, prawda?- zapytał ostrożnie.

- Kto by pomyślał, jednak coś do ciebie docierało.- odpowiedziała kwaśno Mito, siadając wygodnie przy stole.- A gwoli wyjaśnienia, sypialnię wyznaczono mi odpowiednio na drugim końcu domu, ale garderobę- wskazała do tyłu kciukiem na ruchomy panel- mam tu. Ktokolwiek tak postanowił, jest idiotą. Pokoje mają osobne wejścia z korytarza, ale są połączone wewnątrz. Z mojej strony są wygodne drzwi, tutaj wyglądają jak kawałek ściany. Przyznaję, ciekawe, ale kto to projektował?- jej irytacja sięgnęła szczytu. Hashirama nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Mito się tak złości, ale wypadało ją ułagodzić.

- Pokoje rozdzielał Tobirama.- powiedział uspakajająco.- Dlaczego dał ci pokój tutaj…- zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, grzebiąc w pamięci. Olśniło go. – To do niedawna był gabinet ojca, a obok znajdowała się garderoba matki.- wyjaśnił.- Od ponad dziesięciu lat nikt jej nie używał i nie było potrzeby otwierać tych drzwi. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że tu są. Tobirama pewnie sobie przypomniał, że matka miała tu pokój i stwierdził, że będzie ci to pasować.- dokończył, zadowolony z siebie.

- Aha. Rozumiem.- Mito chyba zrobiło się nieswojo. Wzięła się w garść.- Ale to nie jest główny problem.- położyła dłonie na stole i spoważniała.- Słyszałam wszystko.

Twarz Hashiramy pociemniała. Na minutę zapomniał o wydarzeniach tego wieczoru, ale teraz wszystko wróciło. To było dla niego za wiele na jeden raz. Poczuł się strasznie słaby i nagle zrobiło mu się wszystko jedno. Siadł przy stole i oparł głowę na rękach, nie dbając, że Uzumaki widzi jego słabość. Jeśli wszystko słyszała, to jej to nie zdziwi. Zrozumie.

- Wybacz.- powiedział nie podnosząc głowy. Zachciało mu się płakać, ale wiedział, że shinobi to nie przystoi. Zresztą sam to sobie zgotował, nie powinien więc się nad sobą żalić. – Przybyłaś tu, by odpocząć od trudów wojennej codzienności, a wpadłaś w sam ich środek… Przykro mi, że musiałaś tego wysłuchać.- przeprosił ją drewnianym głosem. Jego zanurzone we włosach palce zacisnęły się.

Naprawdę chciał, by sobie poszła i zostawiła go samego. Ale nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć, była gościem i należało być miłym. Jak się rozmawiało grzecznie z kobietą? Dlaczego nie da mu spokoju? Akurat teraz, gdy była najmniej mile widziana, musiała się pojawić. Teraz, gdy najtrudniej przypomnieć sobie konwenanse. Proszę, niech po prostu zniknie…

Chciał tylko, by przestało go boleć serce.

- Od rzeczywistości nie da się uciec.- powiedziała spokojnie Mito.- Wojna wedrze się wszędzie, nie można od niej odpocząć, tkwi w umysłach. Wszystkich, z wyjątkiem twojego.

- Czyli coś ze mną nie tak?- spytał Hashirama bez humoru.

- Przestań się zachowywać, jakby to była jakaś płocha rozmowa.- warknęła Uzumaki, gwałtownie zdejmując ręce ze stołu.- Próbuję ci pomóc.

- Och.- Hashirama próbował wymyślić coś stosownego, ale zabrakło mu chęci na cokolwiek produktywnego. Jego umysł był wypełniony mazią, od której ciążyła mu głowa.- Dziękuję. To miło z twojej strony, ale naprawdę nie trzeba…

- Wiesz, dlaczego tu jestem?- spytała podniesionym głosem Mito.- Mam dać ci się adorować.

- Co?- zmiana tematu uderzyła w mur apatii Hashiramy.- Że niby, że w sensie teraz? Co? Ale że co?- podniósł wzrok na kobietę.- Czemu akurat teraz…- jęknął cicho.

- W sensie, że nigdy, Hashiramo. Na pewno nie teraz. Starszyzna mojego klanu uznała, że powinna mnie wydać za przywódcę Senju, którym przypadkowo jesteś ty.- uświadomiła go.- Umocni to nasz sojusz polityczny oraz upłynni dzielenie się wiedzą. Poza tym będzie dobrze wyglądać. Piękna Uzumaki wychodzi za potężnego Senju, jaka dobrana para.- w jej głosie zabrzmiało zgorzknienie. Podniosła dłoń, uciszając Hashiramę, który chciał się odezwać.- To mój obowiązek jako kunouchi. Tak to już jest podczas wojny, że szuka się sojuszników. Przybyłam więc tutaj i miałam cię oczarować. Nie podobało mi się, to ale misja to misja, ninja robi to, co najlepsze dla innych, nie dla niego.

Odetchnęła, zbierając myśli.

- Poszłam na przyjęcie. Byłam przekonana, że musiałeś dostać podobne instrukcje jak ja, że będziesz się mną zajmował z obowiązku. Nie byłam tym zachwycona, ale pogodziłam się z losem. W końcu zostawili nas samych sobie.

- Miałem się tobą zająć.- potwierdził Hashirama, który słuchał jak zahipnotyzowany.- Ale nic mi więcej nie kazali.- dopowiedział od razu.

- Zauważyłam.- Uzumaki kiwnęła głową.- W każdym razie zajmowanie się mną ci nie szło.- uświadomiła go łagodnie. Teraz Hashirama kiwnął głową, przeczuwał to.- Jaka ja byłam wściekła! Dostałam taką upokarzającą misję, a nic z niej nie wynikło. Ledwie mnie zauważałeś, ciągle patrzyłeś w dal nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Misja czy nie, nie lubię być ignorowana. Stwierdziłam, że na razie nic nie wskóram i wyszłam. Obserwowałam cię, zorientowałeś się dopiero po chwili. Wściekłą jak osa trafiłam do garderoby i próbowałam się uspokoić. Wtedy usłyszałam, jak w sąsiednim pokoju z kimś rozmawiasz. Usłyszałam imię Madara, Madara Uchiha.

Hashirama znowu poczuł się gorzej, tyle że tym razem poczucie własnej porażki połączyło się z współczuciem dla Mito. Zwiesił głowę, tymczasem kobieta mówiła dalej, wpatrując się w niego.

- Słuchałam Izuny, słuchałam ciebie i twojego brata. Zrozumiałam, jak niemądre było moje zachowanie. Niesiesz na plecach wielki ciężar, podczas gdy ja denerwuję się chwilą nieuwagi.

- To nie jest niemądre.- zaprzeczył z nagła Hashirama.- Nie powinni od ciebie wymagać czegoś takiego. To nie jest misja, gdy wymagają od ciebie poświęcenia całej twojej przyszłości dla paru dodatkowych technik. Nie możemy wydawać takich poleceń.- stwierdził, kręcąc gwałtownie głową.

Po raz pierwszy, odkąd się poznali, Mito uśmiechnęła się smutno. Zostawiła jego słowa bez komentarza.

- Rozumiesz, dlaczego ci to wszystko mówię?- spytała łagodnie. Hashirama popatrzył na nią uważnie.

- Żebym traktował cię poważnie.- stwierdził.

- To też.- potwierdziła Mito.- Ale nie tylko. Przyjmij moją radę, wiedząc, że rozmawiasz z ninja, shinobi, który musi dbać o swoich ludzi, który wie, czym jest wojna i kto może być nią naznaczony. Hashiramo.- chwyciła go nagle za rękę i spojrzała mu w twarz- Ulecz Madarę.

- Ja chcę to zrobić! Mój przyjaciel umiera, nie chcę siedzieć bezczynnie i pozwolić mu umrzeć!- powiedział gwałtownie Hashirama, wyszarpując dłoń z jej uścisku.- Ale powinienem.- głos mu się załamał, jakby nie wierzył w to, co mówi.- Madara kocha wojnę, doprowadzi do kolejnych śmierci. Poza tym zabił mojego ojca. A jego ostatnim życzeniem było, żebym nie łączył przyszłości z Uchiha. Wybrał mnie na przywódcę i muszę uszanować jego wolę!

- Powtarzasz słowa brata.- zauważyła Mito, uważnie wpatrując się w Senju.

- Pewnie tak. Nie dbam o to.- Hashirama zacisnął dłonie w pięści.- Tobirama jest mądrzejszy ode mnie. Zawsze sądziłem, że ojciec wybierze mojego brata. Nigdy się nie zgadzaliśmy, pokłóciliśmy się nawet nad grobem matki…

- A mimo to wybrał ciebie.- powiedziała Mito spokojnie. Wyprostowała się, dodając sobie godności.- Posłuchaj, znałam twojego ojca, był bardzo podobny do twojego brata. Jakie było jego życie? A jak jest teraz, gdy zdajesz się na swego brata? To dobrzy ludzie i wojownicy, ale czy dzięki nim cokolwiek się zmieniło?- spytała ostro.- Jaki jest klan pod ich rządami? Jest bliżej czy dalej do zakończenia wojny, potrafisz ocenić?- gwałtownie sięgnęła dłonią ponad stołem i złapała go za ramię.- Ojciec wybrał ciebie, żebyś coś zmienił! Więc coś zmień!- nakrzyczała mu prosto w twarz.

Być może to wyraz oczu Hashiramy sprawił, że się opamiętała. Puściła go natychmiast, nagle speszona. Położyła dłonie na kolanach i dale ciągnęła już ściszonym głosem, patrząc w bok.

- Nie jestem najlepszym obserwatorem, ale jako osoba z zewnątrz mogę dostrzec więcej, Hashiramo. Widzę, jak oboje, ty i twój brat, cierpicie po śmierci ojca. To nic dziwnego ani złego. Ale to wpływa na wasze decyzje, które w późniejszym okresie na pewno byłyby inne.- spojrzała na niego poważnie.- Masz rację, Tobirama jest od ciebie mądrzejszy, bardziej przewidujący, ostrożniejszy. Ty działasz na wyczucie. Ale Tobirama pozwala, by żal przejął nad nim kontrolę, sam powiedział, że nie chce pomóc Uchiha ze względu na waszego ojca. To zrozumiałe. Dobrze, że chcecie zachować pamięć o ojcu, ale nie możesz pozwolić, by umarli byli ważniejsi od żywych. Twój ojciec odszedł do innego świata, ale Madara ma jeszcze szansę.- w jej spojrzeniu błysnęła stal.- Ty nie jesteś głupcem, Hashiramo. Uwierz w siebie. Senju uleczy Uchiha? Tak, na wojnie to głupota, ale to akt dobroci w świecie pełnym zła, to wyciągnięcie ręki na zgodę, to przebaczenie. Nikt dotychczas tego nie zrobił, nawet o tym nie pomyślał, ale ty tak. Masz możliwość coś zmienić, zatrząść fundamentami tej trwającej od lat walki. Nie patrz jak wojownik, Hashiramo.- poprosiła cicho.- Patrz jak ty. Nie szukaj odwetu. Oszczędź bólu Izunie. Uratuj przyjaciela.

Ponownie wzięła go za rękę. Tym razem jej dłoń nie została odepchnięta.

- Pomyśl dla odmiany, ile dobrego może to przynieść. Kto wie, może w niedalekiej przyszłości każdy będzie zaczynał przedstawiać się od imienia klanu, żeby się pochwalić. Może nikt nie będzie chciał już aranżować małżeństw, bo nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Może ludzie nie będą ginąć. Wszystko, bo postanowiłeś postąpić wbrew wielowiekowej urazie dzielącej dwa klany.

Mito zamilkła na chwilę. Stwierdziła, że chyba trochę za mocno ściska trzymaną rękę, ale gdy próbowała ją zabrać, Senju ją przytrzymał.

- Trochę się zapędzam.- przyznała, starając się nie zwracać na to uwagi.- Ale, Hashiramo, zastanów się. Izuna przybył tu naprawdę święcie przekonany, że mu nie odmówisz, a stwierdzam, że on także nie jest głupi. Uważał, że Senju nie odmówi Uchiha. Izuna wiedział, że jesteś inny. Jak myślisz, kto mu o tym powiedział?

Chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Wreszcie Hashirama puścił jej rękę i szybko wstał.

- Wybacz, ale nie ma czasu do stracenia.- przeprosił ją, sięgając pod biurko i wyciągając swoją podręczną torbę medyka. Wystarczyła sekunda, by wydał się całkiem innym człowiekiem, zdeterminowanym i gotowym do działania.- Sądząc po opisie, Madara walczy o każdy oddech. Za długo tu siedzę.- rzucił, stawiając ją na stole. Podszedł do kredensu i zaczął wyciągać jakieś słoiczki owinięte troskliwie w szmatki.- Wiedziałem, że warto było je obwijać, teraz nie muszę się martwić transportem.- stwierdził triumfująco, próbując trzymać pięć flaszeczek na raz.

Mito wstała i podeszła mu pomóc wkładać je do torby.

- Będą potrzebne do antidotum. Myślę, że zadziała od razu, skoro Madara tak długo się opierał.- wyjaśnił Hashirama kobiecie.- Muszę tylko zdążyć. Mam dużą prośbę, mogłabyś powiedzieć Tobiramie, co i jak? Tak jakby obiecałem nie pobiec za Izuną, więc, eee… Wiem, że to dużo…

- Poradzę sobie z twoim bratem.- prychnęła Mito.- Wcale się go nie boję.- dodała dumnie.

- Podziwiam cię.- powiedział istotnie z podziwem Hashirama, starając się zapiąć torbę. Zatrzask kliknął. Hashirama zarzucił torbę na ramię, obrócił się i pocałował szybko Mito w policzek.

- Dziękuję ci za wszystko, jesteś wspaniała.- powiedział z uśmiechem. Podszedł do okna.- To mnie już nie ma, spróbuję dogonić Izunę, może trafię na niego na naszym terenie.- stwierdził i już go nie było.

Mito stała przez chwilę bez słowa, a potem, pod wpływem impulsu, zaczęła wycierać pocałowany policzek przydługim rękawem ozdobnej szaty. Niestety nie mogło to pomóc na duży rumieniec, który zakwitł na jej twarzy.

- Głupi Senju, od razu z pocałunkami.- mruknęła do siebie, krzywiąc się, bo nagle zrobiło jej się bardzo lekko. Poczuła przyjemne łaskotanie w brzuchu, co zdegustowało ją do reszty.- Pożałuje tego. Tak nie traktuje się następczyni dumnego rodu Uzumaki.- zagroziła pustemu pokojowi. No dalej, uspokój się, kunouchi nie wypada, by na byle uśmiech zaraz się rozpływać. O nie, serce jej ciągle kołacze. Przestań, już, teraz. Co to ona miała… Aha, Tobirama. Głupi Senju.

Mito wyszła z pokoju stanowczym krokiem i z zawziętą miną, nie wróżącą dobrze bratu Hashiramy. Jakże zachęcająca postawa przywódcy Senju mówiła, że idzie na spotkanie z panem ciemności i zniszczenia. Ale rumieniec wciąż nie chciał zejść.

Hashirama martwił się, że nie dogoni Izuny i będzie musiał sam przedostać się na teren wroga, co mu się nie uśmiechało. Niepotrzebnie. Natknął się na Uchiha prawie zaraz za granicami wioski. Chłopak, wyglądając jak półmartwy, snuł się powoli między drzewami. Jeśli w jego głowie zachodziły w ogóle jakieś celowe spięcia neuronowe, to najwyraźniej stwierdził, że nie ma po co się śpieszyć, już nie. Cud, że nie spotkał go jakiś patrol.

Senju zrobiłoby się mu go żal, ale nie miał na to czasu. Zawołał go, próbując jednocześnie nie hałasować, co było trudnym wyczynem.

- Izuna, zaczekaj!

Uchiha odwrócił głowę niechętnie. Chwilę trwało, zanim poznał Hashiramę, i następną, zanim w jego mózgu zaskoczyło.

- Pomożesz?- spytał ochryple, jednocześnie z nadzieją i niedowierzaniem.

- Tak, uleczę Madarę.- zapewnił go Hashirama, stając przy jego boku.- Musimy…

- To czemu jeszcze stoimy?- przerwał mu niegrzecznie Izuna. Jego oczy nie były już martwe, a twarz jakby zaczęła się jarzyć, tak był zdeterminowany.- Idź za mną!

Tobiramę znalazła pod miłorzębem, gdzie uspokajał jakiegoś aktora, który dostał napadu tremy/histerii. Trochę to Mito zdziwiło, bo nawet nie wiedziała, że przygotowują jakieś przedstawienie. W dodatku Tobirama wyglądał na bardzo opanowanego, jakby zdarzenia ostatniej półgodziny w ogóle nim nie wstrząsnęły. Musiał udawać. Wścieknie się? Nawet jeśli, to nie na nią, była tego pewna. Ale jak wielkie kłopoty może mieć Hashirama?

Podeszła do niego, gdy tylko odesłał aktora z powrotem do przebieralni.

- Tobiramo, musimy porozmawiać.- powiedziała bez wstępu. Senju spojrzał na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem, bo nie przywitała się jak nakazuje etykieta.- To ważne.

- Oczywiście.- skinął białowłosy głową bez oporów, rozumując, że zależy jej na pośpiechu.- Na osobności?

- Jesteś detektorem, prawda? Sprawdź tylko, czy nikogo nie w zasięgu głosu, to wystarczy.- poprosiła Mito. Znajdowali się w kącie ogrodu, gdzie rzadko ktoś zaglądał, więc taki środek ostrożności powinien być wystarczający. Zresztą odczekała kilka minut, zanim zaczęła szukać Tobiramy, więc cokolwiek się stanie, było za późno na przeszkodzenie Hashiramie.

Tobirama trochę już zaniepokojony skumulował czakrę. Nie wykrył żadnego niebezpieczeństwa w pobliżu, ale dla pewności trochę zwiększył zasięg.

- Już moż…

Nie wyczuł czakry brata.

Tobirama nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Hashirama poszedł z Izuną. Prosił go, by został. Jak zwykle go nie posłuchał.

- Już możesz mówić.- zwrócił się do Mito. Nie powinien nic po sobie pokazać.

- Dziękuję.- powiedziała kobieta i wzięła głęboki oddech.- Najprościej mówiąc, Hashirama wysyła przeprosiny, bo postanowił pomóc Izunie. Wybacz, że ja ci to mówię, ale nie miał czasu do stracenia.- wyjaśniła krótko.

Białowłosy patrzył na nią chwilę bez słowa.

- A kazał przekazać to tobie, bo…?- spytał nagle dość zmęczonym tonem. Czyli rozmawia o tym z ludźmi spoza klanu, w porządku. Po prostu odechciało mu się wszystkiego. Ręce opadają.

- Bo… bo tak jakby was podsłuchiwałam.- Mito nie była specjalnie zawstydzona.- To był wypadek, ale słyszałam wszystko. Zanim coś powiesz, Hashirama miał zamiar zostać na miejscu, ale na niego nakrzyczałam i zmienił zdanie.- uniosła dłonie.- Tak naprawdę to moja wina.

- Czyli jednak uleczy Madarę.- westchnął Tobirama ciężko.- Po co ja się produkowałem…- zaczął masować sobie czoło. Bez wątpienia przez Hashiramę nabawi się migreny.- I tak zawsze robi po swojemu. Spokojnie, nie musisz go bronić, znam go. Wręcz się palił do pomocy, wystarczyło pewnie jedno słowo i już go nie było.

- Nie wyglądasz na rozzłoszczonego.- zauważyła Mito, wpatrując się w Senju uważnie. Mroczne przesłanki Hashiramy przygotowały ją na coś gorszego.

- Bo nie jestem.- stwierdził Tobirama spokojnie. Nie był zły. Raczej zrezygnowany. Przyznał też przed samym sobą, że nawet zrobiło mu się lżej na sercu.- O dziwo, raczej mi ulżyło. Naprawdę wszystko słyszałaś? To wiesz, że nie za dobrze potraktowałem Izunę. Powinienem tak zrobić, ale mimo to trochę gryzło mnie sumienie.- wyznał z ulgą, nie myśląc nad tym, co mówi.

Zamarł.

- Cieszę się, że tak czujesz.- powiedziała poważnie Mito, nie zwracając na to uwagi.- Wiesz, Hashirama bardzo na tobie polega. Ale ty też powinieneś mu zaufać. Tak myślę.- dodała ostrożnie.- Twój brat ma więcej w głowie niż pokazuje.

Tobirama spojrzał na zamyśloną kobietę. Rozluźnił się. Ta Mito Uzumaki nie jest głupia. Może jego brat dobrze zrobił, że tak szybko jej zaufał? Ona ma rację. Powinien ufać Hashiramie. Od rozmowy z Izuną czuł się nieznośnie, a teraz to wrażenie minęło, dzięki działaniu brata. Coś naprawdę powinno się zmienić.

- Tak? To w takim razie musi mieć tam cały ocean mądrości, bo zachowuje się jak czterolatek.- stwierdził kwaśno.

- Z tym muszę się zgodzić.- przyznała Mito i bezwiednie potarła policzek.- Czy tobie też jest tak ciepło?

- To pewnie od tych ogni na przedstawienie.- stwierdził Tobirama.- Właśnie, przedstawienie zaraz się zacznie. Skoro mój głupi brat pobiegł leczyć tego drania, to muszę ci chyba dotrzymać towarzystwa w zastępstwie. Pójdziemy?

- Nie mam nic przeciwko.- zgodziła się Mito po błyskawicznym namyśle.- Nie odmówię odrobinie rozrywki po takich przeżyciach. Dobre to przedstawienie?

- Nie. Nie słuchali moich wskazówek. Wszyscy giną na końcu.

- Och, czyli to opis bitwy?

- Tragedia miłosna. Jak mówiłem, nie chcieli się zgodzić, by byli razem. Jestem pewien, że wtedy bardziej by się spodobała. Marnie napisane, ale wypada tam być.- uznał wyraźnie niezadowolony i zdegustowany postawą reżysera. Podał ramię Mito, będącej w stanie lekkiego szoku, i razem poszli na przedstawienie.

Czyli uleczy Madarę. Nie zrobi mu awantury po powrocie, nie miał ochoty i nie był zły na brata (za to czuł o dziwo wdzięczność). Tyle, że dalej będą go mieli na karku, śmierć ojca będzie niepomszczona. Nie, najważniejsze, że Hashirama dojdzie do siebie. A on nie powinien dać się opętać myślą o zemście. Bo będzie taki jak Izuna. Czy chłopak się uspokoi? Dalej ma się martwić, czy Izuna odpuści? Nie, to spojrzenie mówiło o wiecznej karze. A może? Zawsze muszą namieszać. Przeklęci Uchiha.

Gdy dotarli do siedziby Uchiha, czekała na nich Renji. Matka Madary i Izuny powitała ich krótkim „Co tak długo?", po czym już bez słowa odsunęła się, by zrobić miejsce dla Hashiramy. Usunięcie trucizny z organizmu Madary trwało cztery długie godziny, ale w odczuciu wszystkich obecnych wydawało się to jedną chwilą. Biorąc pod uwagę, jakie męki sumienia przeżyli, zanim uleczenie Uchiha stało się faktem, była to najłatwiejsza część tej ponurej przygody. Nie nastąpiły żadne komplikacje, jak po cichu obawiał się Hashirama- organizm Madary współpracował, poddając się wysiłkowi uzdrowiciela. Trucizna została wyciągnięta z organizmu i znajdowała się obecnie w małej butelce, którą Senju miał wziąć ze sobą. Antidotum zostało sporządzone i zaaplikowane na wypadek jej pozostałości w komórkach. Teraz Madara spał zdrowym, mocnym snem.

Izuna wpatrywał się w twarz brata, nic poza nią nie widząc. Madara będzie żył, Madara będzie żył, powtarzał sobie ciągle, a wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. To był tylko koszmar, jego brat został uratowany. Ciemność zniknęła. Jeszcze nigdy świat nie wydawał mu się tak jasny.

Hashirama pakował się powoli. Był zmęczony, ale świt zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, a nie mógł go zastać w siedzibie wroga. Wydawało mu się to kompletną bzdurą, ale chwilowo pogodził się z myślą, że nie zrobi wszystkiego naraz. A poza tym chciał paść na swoje łóżko i spać, spać, spać. Madara to ma dobrze, teraz będzie się musiał wylegiwać. Jeszcze nigdy mu się tak dobrze nie pracowało z nieprzytomnym pacjentem. Żeby Madara był tak zgodny z charakteru jak jego organizm podatny na leczenie.

Udzielał jeszcze ostatnich wskazówek Renji, jak ma postępować z synem. Może i Madara zwalczył chorobę, ale wciąż nie wolno mu się było przemęczać, miał leżeć w łóżku, bo jego stan wciąż mógł się pogorszyć, a Hashirama nie będzie mógł nad nim czuwać.

- Zrobimy co w naszej mocy, ale wiesz, jaki jest mój syn.- kobieta pokręciła głową podając mu buteleczki.- Trudno przemówić mu do rozsądku, gdy się uprze, to jak głową w mur, nic do niego nie dociera. Ma to po ojcu.- stwierdziła z absolutną pewnością. Hashiramie trudno było się z tym kłócić.

- Za to urodę ma po matce.- stwierdził z uśmiechem.

- Twierdzisz, że mój mąż był brzydki?- ofuknęła go Renji. Hashirama zrobił głupią minę.- Cóż, z pewnością nie był tak piękny jak ja.- uznała wyrozumiale, strząsając długie czarne włosy z ramienia.- Och, nie pesz się tak, chłopcze. Tajima nigdy nie przejmował się swym wyglądem, nie zadajesz mu ujmy. Gdybyś skrytykował jego umiejętności walki, to co innego. Nie krytykujesz?- spytała podejrzliwie.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie.- zaprzeczył lekko przestraszony Senju, który nie miał zbytniego doświadczenia z matkami i wdowami. Po kilku godzinach spędzonych w towarzystwie matki Madary zdążył uznać, że to kobieta spokojna, milcząca i godna, więc teraz trochę się zaniepokoił.

Renji zaśmiała się łagodnie.

- Nie bój się, dziecko.- powiedziała, bo z twarzy Hashiramy można było czytać jak z otwartej księgi.- Droczę się tylko. Cieszę się, że sprawy tak dobrze się ułożyły.

- Dobrze?- zdziwił się Hashirama.- Przecież…- umilkł speszony.

- Masz na myśli śmierć Tajimy?- spytała Renji. Oczy jej lekko przygasły.- Tak, to było… źle, że to się stało tak szybko. Chciałabym spędzić z nim więcej czasu.- powiedziała cicho.- Ale Tajima zawsze pragnął odejść w walce, a w sekrecie ci powiem, że chciał zginąć z ręki twojego ojca, choć jednocześnie jemu też odebrać życie. Naprawdę go nie cierpiał. Byli przeciwnikami całe życie, uważał, że to koniec godny shinobi.- uśmiechnęła się smutno.- Taki był głupi ten mój mąż. Przyszedł na niego czas i odszedł tak, jak zawsze sobie życzył. Czego on nie skończył, zrobił za niego Madara i o mało nie przypłacił tego życiem. Tajima bardzo cenił ich oboje, ale oczywiście im tego nie powiedział, bo przecież wielki Uchiha nie rozmawia o uczuciach.- stwierdziła, przewracając oczami.- A potem mamy taką sytuację, że Madara bez słowa ucieka z domu do wioski Senju, bez urazy, dziecko. Nie najmądrzejszych mam tych swoich mężczyzn.

Westchnęła i spojrzała na synów.

- Straciłam już kilkoro dzieci. Gdy na człowieka spadają nieszczęścia, uczy się, że należy zawsze patrzeć w przyszłość, nie oglądać się za siebie.- powiedziała spokojnie.- Nie chcę stracić także ich. Tajima też tego nie chciał. Dziękuję, że uratowałeś mojego syna.

Hashirama skłonił głowę, nie znajdując odpowiednich słów.

- Nie wiem, jak go przekonam do zostania w łóżku.- stwierdziła Renji, wciąż patrząc na Madarę.- Izuna, masz trzymać brata z dala od dworu.- nakazała drugiemu synowi. Izuna podniósł głowę.

- Co?

- Widzisz, chłopcze? Takich to młodzieńców muszę wychowywać.- stwierdziła kobieta, udając poirytowaną.- Kamienne głowy, oboje.

Hashirama nie mógł nic poradzić, musiał parsknąć śmiechem. Renji też się uśmiechnęła.

- Przepraszam bardzo, ale muszę już iść.- stwierdził wreszcie Senju, rozglądając się po pokoju, czy czegoś nie zapomniał.- W domu czeka na mnie wściekły brat.

- Rozumiem.- Uchiha skinęła poważnie głową.- Izuna, zaprowadź Hashiramę do granicy.

- Już, matko.- Izuna podniósł się dość niechętnie od łóżka brata.- Naprawdę sądzę, że powinnaś się teraz położyć.

- Mów zdrów, dziecko.- kobieta nie zamierzała słuchać syna. Poza tym chciała jeszcze zostać przy Madarze.

- Kto tu ma kamienną głowę.- mruknął Izuna pod nosem.- Przez okno.

Uchiha i Senju wyskoczyli w szarość przedświtu (po co komu drzwi). Renji usiadła przy Madarze i ujęła go za rękę. Upewniła się, że Izuna i Hashirama już wyszli, a jej syn twardo śpi. Dopiero wtedy pozwoliła, by w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- Trzeba ci to przyznać, kochanie.- powiedziała łagodnie.- Umiesz dobierać przyjaciół. Dziękuję, że zostałeś.


	9. Zakończenie

_Rozdział IX_

Zakończenie

Deszcz padał przez cały dzień. Zbliżał się wieczór, gdy wreszcie skończyli się kłócić. Wszystko przebiegło bez zbędnych komplikacji, choć doszło do kilku incydentów i nie wartych wspomnienia przepychanek- sam Izuna stwierdził, że próba zabicia go ołówkiem przez Tobiramę to norma w ich kręgach, więc wszystko było w porządku.

Słońce zachodziło, gdy cała czwórka, poświęcając przedtem dużo czasu na ponowne włożenie zbroi (gdyby nie bracia, Madara i Hashirama by o tym zapomnieli - niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe, za wygodnie im było), wreszcie wynurzyła się z jaskini, mrużąc oczy. Izuna wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, Tobirama miał kamienną twarz jak zawsze, Hashirama był porażony liczbą ołówków i czystych papierów, które można targać w dwóch małych przybornikach, a Madara poważnie rozważał wmieszanie się w świat polityki, który wydał mu się nagle o wiele bardziej interesujący. Wszystko to bez poważnego uszkodzenia krajobrazu.

- Życie jest piękne, przyznajcie.- powiedział radośnie Hashirama, wpatrując się w pomarańczowy horyzont. W ramach rekompensaty za cały dzień ulewy zachód słońca był naprawdę niesamowity. Zalewał wszystko złotym blaskiem.

- W niektórych momentach.- przyznał zamyślony Madara, stając obok niego. Patrzył na unoszące się w powietrzu ptaki. Rozpoznał sokoły, latające wysoko na niebie. Niosły wiadomości dla ninja czy były wolne i niespętane? Kto by to wiedział, skoro nawet Sharingan nie mógł tego rozeznać.

- Rozumiem, że nasze ustalenia wejdą w życie?- spytał cicho Izuna, podchodząc do Tobiramy. Stali parę metrów za plecami braci.- Nie zdzierałem chyba gardła na próżno?

- Z mojej strony masz to zagwarantowane.- odpowiedział równie cicho białowłosy.- Będzie dość problemów z innymi klanami. Mogę się bronić tylko przed ograniczoną liczbą ołówków.

- Baaardzo śmieszne.- sarkazm Izuny można było przetapiać na sztabki.- Trzeba było we mnie nie rzucać.

Na ich usprawiedliwienie należy dodać, że obaj byli bardzo zmęczeni wielogodzinną kłótnią. Dużo czasu spędzonego w ciasnej przestrzeni także zostawiło po sobie pewne ślady. Inaczej ten dialog nigdy, przenigdy nie miałby miejsca. Uchiha i Senju bardzo to sobie potem wyrzucali. Wszystkiemu winien był zły przykład braci.

- Trzeba było się ze mną zgadzać.- Tobirama, nietypowo dla siebie, westchnął.- Nie rozumiem twojego zachowania, Izuna.

- To znaczy?- Izuna uniósł brwi.

- Raz chcesz mnie zabić samym spojrzeniem, a raz kłócisz się jak zwykły człowiek.- Senju pokręcił głową.- Nie umiesz się zdecydować czy jak? A może to sprawa Uchiha?

- Szczerze?- upewnił się Izuna.- Zaraz zasnę na stojąco. Nie mam zamiaru się z tobą bić w tej chwili. Pamiętam o wszystkim, nie bój się.- zapewnił go, ale w jego głosie zabrakło towarzyszącej tego typu uwagom grozy, nie umiał jej z siebie wygrzebać.- Po prostu poczekam na dobrą okazję. Do tego czasu nie mam zamiaru się wygłupiać. Poza tym nie chciałem nic zrobić przy Hashiramie. Mam u niego tak jakby dług wdzięczności, rozumiesz.- machnął ręką w żadnym konkretnym kierunku.

- Jesteś jednocześnie niewiarygodny i upiorny.- stwierdził bez ogródek Tobirama, wpatrując się w niego trochę nieprzytomnie.- Pierwszy do wyeliminowania.

- Ty tak samo, Senju.- Izuna ziewnął, zakrywając usta dłonią.- Wołamy?

- Nie ma pośpiechu, klany poczekają. Oczywiście, że wołamy, durniu. Hashirama, dość tych kontemplacji, musimy wracać!- zawołał Tobirama do brata.

- Madara, czas na nas. Wracajmy.

Obaj przywódcy odwrócili głowy w stronę rodzeństwa. Padało na nich światło, połowę twarzy oświetlając, a połowę zostawiając w cieniu.

- To czas się pożegnać.- stwierdził Hashirama pogodnie, zwracając się do Madary.- Dbaj o siebie i nie rób dalej takich szaleństw, w porządku? Może jestem w tym odosobniony, ale swoich pacjentów wolę oglądać zdrowych.- spojrzał na Uchiha. Jego oczy trochę przygasły.- Uważaj na siebie, dobrze?

- To najgłupsza mowa, jaką kiedykolwiek wypowiedział do mnie przywódca wrogiego klanu.- oznajmił Madara z kwaśną miną.- Tobiramie chyba się wnętrzności wywracają.- zerknął złośliwie na Senju, który rzeczywiście wyglądał, jakby poczuł się gorzej.- A poza tym, nic nie obiecuję. Kto wie, w jakie kłopoty wpakuje się Izuna.- wskazał kciukiem na brata, który popatrzył na niego zbolałym wzrokiem.- Kto się będzie musiał mu pomóc? Ja, oczywiście.

- Rzeczywiście, głupio mi się powiedziało.- powiedział Hashirama, także spoglądając na Uchiha.

- W ogóle, co to za pożegnania?- zdenerwował się Madara, splatając ręce na piersi.- Idź sobie i tyle. Do widzenia.- zaczął się dostojnie oddalać.

- Madara…!- jęknął Hashirama, załamany takim traktowaniem.

Uchiha odwrócił się na pięcie.

- Jeszcze ci napady depresji nie przeszły?!

Hashirama uśmiechnął się triumfująco.

- A tobie ataki złości?- spytał podchwytliwie.

Madara wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak: „Mhmbm" i dumnie ruszył w swoją stronę. Hashirama wzniósł oczy do nieba, ale już się uśmiechał, uśmiechem rozgrzewającym serce. Ich młodsi bracia zimno skinęli sobie głowami.

- Tobirama.

- Izuna.

I było po wszystkim. Ich drogi się rozeszły.

Dwaj Senju podążali lasem w kierunku zachodzącego słońca. Nie tylko przeszkadzało im światło padające prosto na ich twarze, komary także się uaktywniały. Na domiar złego, Hashirama musiał wysłuchać kazania brata, który naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nie był zadowolony.

- Niisan, czy twoja głupota w ogóle do ciebie nie dociera?- spytał Tobirama podniesionym głosem, gdy skakali z jednych potężnych konarów na drugie.- Wiesz, na czym stanęło? Trzy lata! Trzy lata wspólnej polityki zagranicznej z Uchiha! Z wrogami! Dlaczego się na to zgodziłem?

- Dzięki temu będzie mniej starć między naszymi klanami. Zmniejszy się niechęć dzieląca nasze klany i będzie bliżej do zawarcia sojuszu.- narzekania brata nie mogły zepsuć Hashiramie humoru.- A zgodziłeś się dlatego, że w głębi serca wiesz, jakim jestem geniuszem.- uświadomił go zadowolony z siebie.

- Upadłeś na głowę?- odpowiedział mu Tobirama i narzekał dalej. Hashirama rozpoznał ten ton i wyrobionym odruchem przestał go słuchać. Jego brat mógł tak mówić bardzo długo, nie domagając się odpowiedzi, zwłaszcza gdy był zmęczony. Narzekał głównie na głupotę świata, z którą musi sobie sam jeden radzić, więc wiele z rozmowy się nie traciło.

Hashirama był bardzo, bardzo zadowolony. A także niesamowicie wdzięczny. Tyle osiągnąć w jeden dzień… Trzy lata, tak? Madara, dziękuję, że się zgodziłeś. Dobrze mieć takiego przyjaciela. Może innym się wydaje, że tego nie widzę, ale ja wiem, ile ryzykowałem, uleczając cię. Mogłeś być całkiem inny… Dziękuję ci, Madaro. Tak naprawdę, to nie ja cię ratowałem, ale ty mnie uratowałeś, ty i Mito. Bez ciebie bym jej nie poznał, nie zobaczyłbym, jaka jest wspaniała i że ją kocham… Wy w to nie uwierzycie, wiem o tym, ale byłem o krok od porzucenia swoich celów, stłamszony codziennością, a wy mnie wyciągnęliście na światło. Już nie zapomnę, jakie to uczucie, już się nie cofnę. Dziękuję. Tak bardzo wam dziękuję…

Hashirama tak był zaprzątnięty swoimi myślami, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego brat przestał mówić. Przemieszczali się w milczeniu. Tobirama zastanawiał się nad konsekwencjami dzisiejszych ustaleń, jak to przekazać starszyźnie i namówić do zaakceptowania wszystkich podpunktów umowy, na dodatek bez mówienia o rozmowach z Uchiha, bo zaraz podniósłby się krzyk i wrzask. W międzyczasie jednak jego myśli zaczęły biec innym torem.

Tobirama nie okazywał zbyt entuzjastycznie swego poparcia dla brata i jego ideałów, niemniej je w większości podzielał. Jedynym punktem spornym był sojusz z Uchiha, który po prostu zdawał się niemożliwy. Najwięksi wrogowie łączą siły? Może by i dobrze to wyglądało, zachęcając inne klanu do poparcia niemożliwego, ale jak takie przymierze miałoby dojść do skutku? Hashirama chodził między ludźmi, rozmawiał z nimi, niestety jednak nie potrafił, po prostu nie potrafił, usłyszeć, co Senju mówią o Uchiha, pod tym względem był głuchy i miał klapki na oczach. Tobirama wiedział więcej. Z drugiej strony, ta umowa- kto by się jej spodziewał?

Kto wie, pomyślał Tobirama, może i Hashirama umie dokonać niemożliwego? W końcu nastanie pokój? Mito miała rację, powinien ufać bratu. Dzisiaj postanowił zaryzykować, rzucając się na łeb, na szyję w sam środek absurdu i wynurzył się z niego z konkretnymi planami na przyszłość, przyszłość, która rysowała się jeśli nie jasno, to mniej mrocznymi barwami. Jeśli takie są skutki zaufania do brata, to warto je mieć.

Musiał przyznać, że Madara byłby skłonny do sojuszu, co samo w sobie było cudem. Ale nie tylko to- Tobirama uświadomił sobie nagle i aż nim to wstrząsnęło- ON byłby skłonny zawrzeć przymierze, przymierze z Uchiha. Ludzie się zmieniają… Wszyscy poza Izuną.

Właśnie, Izuna. Tobirama spochmurniał. Ten stanowił problem. Jego zachowanie mogło być trochę upiorne, ale w zasadzie uznałby je za uzasadnione i zwyczajne dla Uchiha, którzy na pewno nie byli klanem stabilnym emocjonalnie. Jednak Senju dostrzegał w jego oczach coś, czego nie było nawet u Madary- coś ciemnego, mrocznego, chcącego wyrwać się na wolność. Zalążki szaleństwa? Być może, nie był pewien. Ale wiedział, że mimo długu wdzięczności Izuna nie zgodzi się na sojusz, będzie sączył swoje złośliwe uwagi i drobne wątpliwości w uszy innych, a zwłaszcza Madary, który w tych sprawach polegał całkowicie na bracie, aż stworzy z nich jak z cegieł wysoki mur oporu.

By przymierze mogło dojść do skutku, Izuna musi zginąć. I to on musi go zabić, nikt inny. Dopiero wtedy będą mogli zacząć budować coś nowego.

- O czym tak dumasz?- zagadnął go Hashirama, biegnąc obok niego.

- Tak myślę, bracie, że ten sojusz nie jest taką niemożliwą sprawą.- odpowiedział Tobirama zamyślony. Dla Hashiramy dzień stał się jeszcze lepszy, bo mądrzejszy brat się z nim zgodził i zaaprobował z dawna odrzucany pomysł. Kolejny powód, by się nie poddawać. Białowłosy nie podzielił się z nim wątpliwościami.

Zdążali do siedziby klanu, a słońce zachodziło, opromieniając wszystko złotem.

Bracia Uchiha podążali przez łąki na wschód. Madara spodziewał się, że teraz, gdy zostali sami, Izuna w końcu zacznie się na niego wściekać, w końcu odkładał to cały dzień, a nie miał w zwyczaju porzucać poczynionych planów. Przywódca był w takim nastroju, że skłonny byłby nawet przeprosić brata, przeprosić słowem „przepraszam", wprawdzie po kwadransie cierpliwego słuchania, ale zawsze. Tymczasem Izuna zachowywał się dziwnie cicho, nie zwracał też na niego uwagi. Niepokoiło go to. Przyczyną takiego zachowania mogłoby być zmęczenie, ale Madara wiedział z doświadczenia, że zmęczony brat raczej staje się bardziej skłonny do kłótni niż pokojowo nastawiony.

- Izuna, coś się stało?- spytał Madara z troską.

- Co?- brat spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie.- Czemu tak sądzisz?

- Nie denerwujesz się na mnie.- powiedział teraz już naprawdę zaniepokojony Uchiha.- Wszystko w porządku? Ja wiem, że dużo od ciebie dzisiaj wymagałem, przepraszam za to.- zupełne nie zauważył, że składa przeprosiny (potem nie mógł sobie tego przypomnieć).- Tobirama to drań, ale Hashirama trzyma go w ryzach, nie martw się o to, widziałem na własne oczy. Dotrzymają umowy.- zapewnił go.

- Madaro, jak to się dzieje, że tak ufasz temu Senju?- zapytał Izuna, którego myśli biegły chyba w całkiem innym kierunku. Uchiha spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.- Tak dobrze się dogadujecie, chociaż stoicie po przeciwnych stronach. Tyle się ostatnio wydarzyło… Uważasz go za przyjaciela?

Madara bezwiednie podniósł dłoń do oczu. To wtedy przebudził Sharingana. Gdy zerwał ich przyjaźń, ogłaszając ich wrogami. Gdy uznał swój klan za ważniejszy. Ale dzisiaj cały dzień myślał o Hashiramie jak o kimś bliskim, komu można zaufać, komu można się zwierzyć. Nie tylko myślał, on naprawdę się zwierzył, schował swoją dumę i otworzył się przed Senju. Z której strony na to nie patrzeć, wyglądało na to, że odpowiedź na to pytanie brzmi „tak". Ale… co w takim razie stracił wtedy nad rzeką? Ideały? Cel? Spokój duszy?

Serce Madary rozgrzewała wiedza, że Hashirama ma go za przyjaciela, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Naprawdę, przyznał sam przed sobą, cieszył się z tego. Niestety, to było za mało. W duszy młodego Uchiha nie panował pokój.

Ideały Hashiramy przemawiały do niego, chciał im wierzyć, zaufać im, móc to wszystko zmienić. Ale one nie były jego, już nie. Coś w jego wnętrzu buntowało się przeciw nim. Może to była miłość do klanu, a może tylko duma, kto wie.

Problemem Madary była dalekowzroczność. Patrzył zbyt daleko. Widział, jak to się skończy.

Klan był ważniejszy. Dlatego odpowiedź, która padła z jego ust, nie była prostym „tak".

- Jesteśmy do siebie podobni, pod pewnymi względami.- powiedział po długim milczeniu Madara.- Jesteśmy rywalami. Dawniej łączyła nas przyjaźń, szczera przyjaźń. To nie jest coś, czego łatwo się pozbyć. Rozumiemy się nawzajem. Hashirama to ktoś, kogo warto poważać i ja to czynię.- Izuna słuchał uważnie, gdy mówił.- Gdy go widzę, nie myślę o nim jak o kolejnym Senju, tylko jak o człowieku, który, jeśli mnie nie przewyższa, to przynajmniej jest mi równy. Ale… przyjaciel jest jak brat, to ktoś, dla kogo zrobi się wszystko. Ja nie zrobiłbym dla niego wszystkiego. Dlatego…- Madara potrząsnął głową.- Coś takiego jak przyjaźń zobowiązuje. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jest moim przyjacielem. Już nie.- powiedział i przyśpieszył, wyprzedzając Izunę. Nie chciał więcej pytań. Wolałby, żeby brat zrobił mu awanturę niż dopytywał się o odrzucone ideały.

Izunie patrzył na plecy Madary. Czyli tak to się przedstawia. Jego brat uważa, że nazywając się przyjacielem byłby hipokrytą. Był szczery, Izuna to wyczuwał. Mimo tylu lat walk, krwawych ofiar, śmierci członków klanu na ich oczach, często z rąk Senju, Madara wciąż mógł powiedzieć coś takiego. Madara, czy ty potrafisz nie wybaczać? Jak możesz uważać, że nie nadajesz się na przyjaciela? Zapomnisz każdą krzywdę, gdy tymczasem ja…

Izuna zacisnął zęby. Zupełnie nie rozumiał brata. Potrafił być taki honorowy nawet bez myślenia o tym. W ogóle nie chował urazy do Senju. Izuna wiedział, że Madara żyje tylko dzięki wspaniałomyślności Hashiramy i że powinien mu być wdzięczny. Słowa Tobiramy nie odegrały znaczącej roli, wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Wiedział, co powinien zrobić- powinien mu powiedzieć całą historię. Sam prosił Hashiramę, żeby się nie zdradził i ten dotrzymał słowa. Szczerze mówiąc, chyba byłoby lepiej, gdyby się wygadał. Powinienem mu powiedzieć.

Co uczyniłby Madara? Pewnie poczyniłby kroki zmierzające do zawiązania przymierza, zupełnie bez zastanowienia. Dzisiaj przecież tak było, ledwie wymienili z Hashiramą kilka słów i już prowadzimy wspólną politykę z Senju. Z przeklętymi Senju patrzącymi na nas z góry! Nigdy by się na to nie zgodził, ale miał ten nieszczęsny dług wdzięczności…

Brzydził się sobą. Gdyby nie Senju, nie miałby brata. Madara potrafił odrzucić uprzedzenia, nie, on w ogóle ich nie miał. Ale Izuna nie mógł zapomnieć litości i pogardy w ich oczach… Hashiramę oszczędzi, zrobi to dla brata. Ale Tobirama umrze i to on go zabije. Reszta Senju… zobaczy się.

Gdyby nie miał długu wdzięczności, toby tak nie bolało. Myślał, że ta umową wszystko spłaci, ale powoli zaczynał sobie uświadamiać, że dla niego życie Madary nie ma ceny- nigdy się nie uwolni. Był więźniem własnego sumienia. To wszystko wina Senju. Nie, wcale nie- to twoja wina…

Izuna milczał.

Madara zerknął na niebo i spojrzał do tyłu na brata.

- Pośpieszmy się, chcemy być w domu przed zmrokiem.- powiedział łagodnie.

- Już idę.- odpowiedział Izuna cicho i zrównał się z bratem. Ha, zrównał się… Gdyby tylko potrafił.

Świerszcze cykały cicho, gdy robiło się coraz ciemniej. Księżyc w pierwszej kwadrze, czekając na dopełnienie, oświetlał im drogę.


	10. Epilog

Epilog

_Miesiąc później_

Wielki zjazd klanów Krainy Ognia w końcu nastąpił. Wszyscy przywódcy ninja znajdowali się w wielkim zamku, należącym do mało znaczącego wielmoży, będącym pod opieką mało ważnego klanu, który dopiero teraz miał okazję zabłysnąć jako gospodarz historycznego spotkania. Ale, jak by się nie starali, nie mogli wysunąć się na pierwszy plan, bo wszyscy rozmawiali o czymś kompletnie innym.

Na każdym tego typu zjeździe ma miejsce jakaś sensacja, nic w tym dziwnego. Ale To, To była SENSACJA z samych dużych liter. Nikt nie wierzył w to, co widzi. Powszechnie padały podejrzenia o genjutsu, które nie milkły mimo ciągłych zapewnień o niemożności jego użycia.

Ludzie, którzy przybyli, wszyscy byli politykami, z powołania lub konieczności. Gdyby dana sytuacja dotyczyła kogoś innego, nikogo by to za bardzo nie obeszło, poza kilkoma osobami, którym pokrzyżowałaby interesy. O tym mówili wszyscy. Otóż… Senju i Uchiha współpracowali. Naprawdę.

Świat się kończy.

Nastąpiła przerwa w obradach, druga tego dnia. Pierwszą przerwę Tobirama i Izuna spędzili w najciemniejszym z kątów sali, szepcząc do siebie. Omawiali pewne nieuniknione zmiany, które musieli uwzględnić w swojej umowie (może i chowali się jak mogli, ale biorąc pod uwagę doniosłość tej chwili, równie dobrze mogliby stać na samym środku w świetle reflektora). Teraz w gruncie rzeczy robili to samo, tylko w sposób bardziej widoczny aktywnie usiłowali się nawzajem nie pozabijać. Wciąż na nich spoglądano, ale, podczas gdy na pierwszej przerwie zapanowała pełna osłupienia cisza, na drugiej zaczęła się wymiana uwag i plotek.

Przywódcy klanów Hyuga i Sarutobi, pomysłodawcy zjazdu i starzy przyjaciele, stali z boku i ponuro patrzyli na całe zgromadzenie, Izunę i Tobiramę włączając.

- Na pewno?- upewnił się Sarutobi.

- Tak, to na pewno nie jest genjutsu.- powtórzył zmęczony Hyuga. Już kilka osób go o to pytało, sam sprawdził kilka razy Byakuganem, na co na szczęście straże, rozumiejące powagę sytuacji, nie zareagowały.

- Czyli to się dzieje naprawdę.- podsumował Sarutobi, wykluczywszy wszystkie inne możliwości.- Kto by się spodziewał.

- Ja na pewno nie.- zgodził się Hyuga. Zamyślił się.- Chociaż, nikt też nie sądził, że Madara Uchiha dożyje dzisiejszego dnia. Ja go już dawno pogrzebałem, a tu okazuje się, że żyje, ma się dobrze i trzęsie całym klanem.- stwierdził dość ponuro, bo Madara był mu solą w oku.- Dobrze, że chociaż tu nie przyjechał. Zostałyby same zgliszcza.

- Za to młodego Hashiramy też nie ma.- zauważył Sarutobi.- Szkoda, lubię chłopaka. Trochę marzyciel, negocjator z niego żaden, ale trudno w dzisiejszych czasach o tak przyjazną duszę.

- Wygląda na to, że ci dwaj się dogadali.- stwierdził Hyuga zrezygnowany. Nagle coś mu przyszło do głowy.- Pamiętasz, kilka lat temu krążyły plotki, że jakieś dzieciaki od Senju i Uchiha się spotykały i trenowały, ledwie uniknęli skandalu.

- Czy ty sugerujesz…- Sarutobiemu aż dech zaparło.- Mówisz, że to byli Madara i Hashirama?

- Na pewno nie ta dwójka.- Hyuga wskazał na Tobiramę i Izunę, kłócących się z rzadko spotykaną pasją. Na ich oczach Izuna trzy razy postukał palcem w pierś Tobiramy, na co ten, zachowując kamienną twarz, położył dłoń na czole Uchiha i postukał jego głową o ścianę dokładnie tyle samo.- Poza tym wszystko na to wskazuje. Tobirama słucha ponoć tylko swego brata, a jak słyszałem, ten młody Uchiha jest z tej samej gliny. Pamiętasz może, jak się nazywał? Trzeba go będzie zapamiętać.

- Wybacz.- Sarutobi wzruszył ramionami.- Wiesz, że dla mnie wszyscy Uchiha wyglądają tak samo.

- Dla ciebie wszyscy wyglądają tak samo. Wziąłeś moją siostrę za swojego stryja.

- Mam słaby wzrok.

- Za to słuch jak najlepszy.- dobiegło zza ich pleców. Pomiędzy nich wcisnęła się głowa rodu Yamanaka. Kobieta jak zwykle wprost kipiała chęcią podzielenia się nowinkami.- Znacie najnowsze wieści? Senju Hashirama poprosił o rękę Mito Uzumaki, a ta się zgodziła! Podobno już dawno, ale teraz dopiero to ogłosili.- z zapałem godnym lepszej sprawy wypaliła Yamanaka.- Ma szczęście dziewczyna. Trochę jej zazdroszczę, bo Hashirama jest taki zabawny, ale jak pomyślę o tych jego włosach… Choć podobno zapuszcza.

- Naprawdę się zaręczyli?- zdziwił się lekko Sarutobi.- Jak ten czas leci, wciąż widzi mi się jako mały chłopiec.

- Bo wtedy ostatni raz widziałeś go wyraźnie.- powiedział mu złośliwie Hyuga. Westchnął.- Dobrze dla tej dwójki. Miałem nadzieję, że mój syn przypadnie Uzumakiemu do gustu, ale mój chłopak jest zbyt niepozorny. Cóż, zawsze mam córki.

- To nie Uzumakiego trzeba przekonywać.- usłyszeli z boku. Podszedł do nich przywódca klanu Nara, znudzony rozgardiaszem wokoło.- Zrobi wszystko, o co poprosi go córka. Mito powinieneś wtedy urabiać.

- Teraz to wiem…- westchnął ponownie Hyuga.

- Mówcie trochę ciszej, bo Uzumaki usłyszy.- syknęła Yamanaka, rozglądając się za staruszkiem niespokojnie. Ten stał na drugim końcu sali.

- Nie martw się, słyszy tak jak ja widzę.- uspokoił ją Sarutobi.

- A gdzie Akimichi?- zdziwił się Hyuga, nie dostrzegając go nigdzie w pobliżu.

- Jak to gdzie, przy bufecie oczywiście.- powiedział zmęczonym tonem Nara.- Mieliśmy się z nim spotkać, dlatego cię szukam. Przestań szaleć, dziewczyno.

- Spróbuj mnie zmusić.- rzekła Yamanaka z uporem, niemniej zaraz odeszła z Nara. Dwójka przyjaciół znowu została sama.

- Ile to się człowiek dowiaduje…- Sarutobi pokręcił głową.

- Racja.- zgodził się Hyuga. Obejrzał się.- Przerwa się chyba kończy, wracajmy na miejsca. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja się muszę przygotować psychicznie. Ta dwójka tam może teraz i kłóci się jak demony, ale przy stole są niewzruszeni, lita skała.

- Nie musisz mi mówić, słyszałeś, jaką mam z nimi ciężką przeprawę.- Sarutobi jakby trochę oklapł, co nie uszło uwagi przyjaciela. Postanowił go więcej nie denerwować.- Ale musisz przyznać, że mają talent.

Rozmawiając w tym tonie podeszli i siedli do stołu, by zebrać siły przed bitwą. Bitwą, bo tacy na przykład Senju i Uchiha bili się jak szaleni o każdą piędź ziemi, jakby to był ich pierworodny syn.

Sojusz Izuny i Tobiramy był czasowy, ale bardzo efektywny. Wywalczali wszystko, co chcieli, kontynuowali swoje myśli i kończyli swoje wypowiedzi. Zaczynano się ich powoli bać. O dziwo, nawet bez braci zachowywali się wobec siebie przyzwoicie. Nikt by nie przypuszczał, patrząc na nich, że przysięgli sobie wzajemnie śmierć.

Takie to dziwy działy się na zjeździe klanów.

Koniec


End file.
